RWBY X DISSIDIA: Fate of all worlds
by venom rules all
Summary: The war between light and darkness continues to rage on and the warriors of Cosmos face of against their Chaos counter parts. But now, new warriors from another world joins the battle: Will they win and return home? Or will they fail and fall in to darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Dissidia.**

Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, the god of discord.

Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever. But... The balance was broken. Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force. And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one. The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos's favor. The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder. However, it was not the end. The conflict between Cosmos and Chaos was far from over and it was time to call on the warriors once again. And this time, even more warriors would soon join the fray, both from worlds that are very similar to each other... but soon, other warriors from a rather different world would have to join the battles themselves.

These warriors came from the world of Remnant.

Before it was called that, Remnant was originally seeded by the brothers, the Gods of Light and Darkness, who created humanity as a joint project to bridge their differences. Humanity existed alongside their creators for ages until a time when a young woman named Salem confronted the gods, demanding that they return her lost love, Ozma to them. After they refused, she tried to force the issue, only to be cursed with immortality.

Angry and frustrated, Salem spread the word to the various kingdoms that they could overthrow the gods, and take their powers for themselves. This got humanity to rebel against their creators, but when they attempted to confront them, the God of Darkness effortlessly wiped them all out, save for Salem. The gods then elected to leave, with the God of Darkness destroying the moon in the process, taking magic with them, leaving this world and its inhabitants a mere remnant of what they once were.

Eventually, humanity recovered from its extinction and found themselves joined now by another intelligent race, the Faunus. The world, however, was not the same, and without magic, they were vulnerable to the Grimm. To that end, they harnessed the power of Dust to defend themselves.

And in time, the warriors where trained to defend the world.

And it is now time to meet them.

* * *

Our first warrior is someone pure and brave. A warrior with Silver Eyes.

 **Ruby Rose** : Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. All she ever wanted to become a Huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and to be like her deceased mother, Summer Rose. Ruby has described being a huntress as far more romantic than being a police officer. Her mentality is described as that she don't have time for her emotions. She gotta make sure that everybody else is okay. That mentality and the fact she is a very special young girl is what lead her to being accepted in to Beacon 2 years before she was ready for it. Ever since then she has done her best to live up to the high expectations, even becoming the leader of her own team called: **Team RWBY**.

But after the fall of Beacon and the death of two of her close friends, it has become very clear that her dreams will be tested to their limit as she set out to stop the people responsible for everything.

She decided to wear a new outfit: Her new looks sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her Original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack.

In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

Which leads us to current times. Ruby was going to travel with her friends to Mistral but on the way a great bright light appeared out of nowhere and the next thing she knew, everything went dark.

When Ruby slowly woke up, she felt that she was being piggybacked by someone. At first she thought she had just passed out and was being carried by one of her friends. But then she could smell the person who was carrying her. Juding from the smell it was a woman, but Ruby did not remember ever meeting her.

She tried to clear her vision and managed to get some glimpses on what the woman looked like. She had dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears a Leather Suit: a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm, and a ring on her right hand. She also had a bust that would make Yang jealous.

"What... happened?" Ruby asked in a tired tone.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, I was getting worried" The woman said.

"Who... are you?" Ruby asked, almost struggling to stay awake.

The woman turned her face and gave the young Rose a smile that felt very calming "My name is **Tifa** ".

Ruby could tell that this woman could be trusted so she just relaxed and let her carry her.

* * *

Elsewhere the next warrior was about to open her eyes to the new world.

 **Weiss Schnee** , the former heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company. During her childhood, everything has been decided for her, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. This manifests itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Having grown up with parents that almost always argued to the point her mother became alcoholic and her father caring more about the family name, rather than the family itself, Weiss refused to stay in her home kingdom of Atlas and left to Vale to study in Beacon.

But after Beacon fell, she was forced back to Atlas. And she too has a new outfit: Her new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat.

A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, which follows the same design as her standard attire except for the skirt, which is floor length and split to her thigh on one side, and she wears chunky heels instead. The white ribbon has been removed from her waist, and she wears her hair and earrings in the same style, albeit her ponytail has grown out, now roughly reaching her knees.

When she woke up, she sat up rubbing her head "Ow... what was that?".

"You OK lady?" Weiss looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a young man who was offering his hand.

He has tanned skin, blond hair, and gray eyes. He wears a loose cropped open metal vest fastened with a pendant. His dark pants are held up by a red ribboned sash belt, and are tucked into a pair of knee-high steel boots.

Weiss hesitated but accepted the offer "I think so... where am I?".

"Not to sure to be honest. This place has always been confusing to me" The young man said.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"The name is **Vaan.** Nice to meet you!" The now named Vaan said with a smile.

Weiss had no idea what to think of this. Just what was going on?

* * *

Meanwhile, our next warrior still had not woken up yet.

Blake Belladonna, the cat faunus. From early in her life, she was involved with the organization White Fang in protests against unfair and discriminatory treatment of Faunus. She truly believed they were making a difference and continued as an active supporter of the organization despite its turn to militancy approximately five years before she saw what they were becoming and decided to enroll at Beacon Academy, an Academy located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant.

But sadly she could not escape her past so easy as her former partner, Adam Taurus attacked Beacon along with the White Fang, which ultimately lead to Beacon falling. Fearing the safety for her friends, Blake ran away, hoping to keep them all safe from her problems. She also changed her outfit: Her new looks features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. After the confrontation with Adam. Blake has been left with a scar on her left abdomen.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. But she did not have her bow anymore.

She planed to return home... but like Ruby and Weiss, she too was brought to this world without warning and the sudden trip knocked her out.

"Hello... hello... please wake up, you should not sleep out here" Blake's cat ears twitched at the sound of the voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a pare of snow white eyes, which made it look like who ever the eyes belonged to, might be blind. Blake sat up and got a better look at the woman that was standing over her.

She has light brown skin and brown facial markings, light teal eyes, and white hair with two frontal pigtails tied with rings. She dresses in a white dalmatica with silver patterns, blue trousers and black ankle boots. She also wears a visual device on her neck. She has the tattoo of the Circle of Knowing on her neck. She wields a one-handed conjurer wand that resembles a tree branch. She looked like a faunus, but Blake had never seen her before.

"Ummm... Hello?" Blake said in a unsure tone.

"Greetings young one. Glad to see you finally woke up, been trying to wake you for 10 minutes now" The woman said with a friendly smile.

 _'10 minutes? I was never a heavy sleeper'_ Blake thought before standing up and looked around "Wait... what is this place?".

"I was hoping you could tell me. This is my first time here too" The woman said.

"Could you tell me your name?" Blake asked.

The woman smiled as she gave Blake a small bow "My name is **Y'shtola**. Pleasure to meet you".

Well at least this Y'shtola was friendly. But it did little to ease Blake's worry of this place.

* * *

Lastly, the final member of Team RWBY had arrived.

 **Yang Xiao Long** : The sister of Ruby and the toughest member of team RWBY, Yang is was very straightforward and confident. Yang is also described as being a cheerful, energetic, and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. Yang's love of adventure is the main reason she decided to become a Huntress. Blake considers Yang the personification of the word strength.

Sadly, Yang's spirit was shattered when Beacon fell and she lost her arm when she tried to save Blake from Adam. The even tramatized her to the point she gave up on her dreams and after Blake ran away, Yang gave up on even trying to fight anymore... but like all the others, she was not allowed to do that.

Unlike her other team, when the light brought her to this new world, Yang was awake right from the get go. And unlike her team, her outfit did not change: She still wears her tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

When she woke up she was shocked to see that her arm was back, and she even had her weapons, adding to her confusion. She had already began exploring this strange world she had been brought to and had no clue at all on what was going on.

She was lost, that much she was certain of. But then she noticed a man standing on a cliff. The man was wearing full body armor colored dark purple or blue in most of his appearances. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look.

Yang could tell he knew how to fight and could be dangerous, but she had no choice so she walked up to him, stooping a couple of meters behind him "Hey!".

The man turned his head "Who are you?".

"My name is Yang. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am" Yang answered.

"So... I take it you are new here then" The man assumed.

Yang nods at that "You could say that. What is your name".

The man turned around to face her "I am **Kain** ".

* * *

Meanwhile, the powerful goddess sensed the arrivals of her new warriors. She could only hope they were up for the harsh ordeal that awaits them. They were young, very young... yet she could feel the power and strength in their hearts. And she had faith that they could endure and win this war that she had reluctantly forced them to join. For the sake of this world, they had to win.

But our heroes were not the only ones to be brought to this world. Villains from their world had been brought here too. Each having a rather personal connection to the heroes. And they are bound to meet again soon... real soon.

Who are these villain? Well we will meet them soon.

 **.**

 **Well, this is the first chapter of my brand new RWBY X Final Fantasy story. Don't worry this was just a set up chapter, in future chapters, a lot more will happen and you will see plenty of interactions between fan favorite characters.**

 **This story is sort of a reboot of Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and will include characters from both it and past games.**

 **I've been wanting to make a Dissidia story for months now but I struggled with finding a good crossover. I even put up a poll to have my readers vote on it, and while the victor was clear... I decided to not use that world for personal reasons, so sorry for those that voted, I just couldn't write the characters from that world.**

 **The heroes were easy, but the villains... let's just say, the villains from that world either, 1: Did not stick around enough to leave a meaningful impact, or 2: They where utterly disgusting to the point I did not even want to consider writing them! I like villains that have some charm to them, be it that they are relatable or just plain badass. And the villains from that certain world was non of those.**

 **So yeah, I decided to go with the easy option and just pick RWBY, since Final Fantasy was a big inspiration in the creation of the show since Monty Oum loved Final Fantasy.**

 **.**

 **So tell me what you think of this first chapter. I promise the story will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New friends and new foes.**

 **Cinder Fall:** Few people on Remnant are more power hungry than this dark maiden. Wanting nothing more than to attain power so people will fear her, she joined with the powerful Salem after she was promised to have all her deepest desires granted to her. Cinder proved a deadly foe as she was responsible for stealing the power of the Fall Maiden and the ultimate fall of Beacon. But her victory was short lived as she was badly injured when Ruby's unknown power was unleashed, costing Cinder her eye and leading to her arm having to be replaced with one from a grimm.

However, things took an unexpected turn as she found herself in a place she had never seen or even heard of before. She also noticed her outfit. She was wearing her dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red.

She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses the Dust that is sewn into her dress, the designs on the arms, back, and chest glow bright orange. Her eyes and earrings also glow.

It is possible that her appearance is influenced by East Asian culture, as the designs on her dress are styled similarly to traditional Japanese or Chinese patterns.

And she was not alone. Her most loyal associate **Emerald Sustrai** , a girl Cinder brought with her after she discovered Emerald's special ability. Emerald herself was dressed in the same outfit she always wears.

Emerald looked around, being utterly baffled by what she was seeing "Cinder... where are we?".

"For once, Emerald... I have no answers" Cinder said as she looked around as well, she was both surprised and interested in where they had ended up.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard footsteps. The foot steps made it clear that whoever was walking towards them was wearing armor. They looked and saw a man. The man wears an intimidating suit of black armor over a long red coat and a horned helmet bearing a skull-like visage and gasmask-like breathers and a ceruleum cannon attached to the back of his left hand.

This man was General **Gaius van Baelsar** , Imperial Legatus of the Garlean Empire.

He stopped when he noticed them "You two. Tell me what this place is".

Cinder narrowed her eyes as she could tell he was not asking, but demanding them to answer "I'm afraid we don't know anymore of this place than you do".

"I see, then you are both useless to me" Gaius said in a calm yet deadly voice.

Emerald took out her weapons and aim them at the armored man "You are not getting near her".

"You are welcome to try and stop me, child" Gaius said as he took out his gun blade and pointed it at them.

They where now in the middle of a stand of, both waiting for the other to make the first move. But before the battle could break out, a calm voice rung out.

"Now now everyone. I'm sure there will be no need for any bloodshed here" Everyone looked and saw a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dresses in a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle. He also wears a black fedora and a black winglike accessory on his left arm "At least not yet anyway".

"And you are?" Cinder asked.

The man did a mock gasp "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. **Ardyn Izunia** , at your humble service".

Gaius was not amused by this man's overly polite tone or his silly bow "If you have any knowledge of this world. I suggest you share it. That is if you wish to keep your life".

Ardyn was not the least bit intimidated by Gaius' threat as he continued to smile "I fear I do not have that knowledge my friend. But I think I know where we can find it".

"Where?" Cinder asked, unlike Gaius, she was rather interested in this man, he was a good talker, and she could respect that.

"There is a wast amount of magical energy not far from here. I'd gladly lead you there, all you need to do is to keep up" Ardyn said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well how do we refuse such an generous offer. Lead the way" Cinder said with an amused smile. Emerald was not to sure, but she had to follow Cinder.

Gaius gave Ardyn a hard look through his helmet, still he put his gun blade away "If this is a trap, I'll know".

"I assure it's not. Well let's not waste anymore time and move along" Ardyn said as he began to walk.

As the other's followed him, Emerald leans over to whisper in Cinder's ear "I don't trust him... either of them".

"I'm not expecting you to. But truth be told we need the help, I plan on finding out exactly what this place is. I can feel the power and I love it" Cinder said with an evil smile.

Emerald remained silent after that. She just had to trust Cinder, while keeping an eye on these men.

* * *

Elsewhere a young man had also arrived in this strange world. He is a tall man with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back.

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang.

He wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω, the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. His appearance generally consists of black and red.

This man is **Adam Taurus** a highly dangerous member of the White Fang, a bunch of Faunus extremest that are dead set on overthrowing humanity and become the dominate race. Adam however has a much deeper reason, one he does not share lightly. But the biggest part of Adam is that he used to be Blake's partner, and after Blake left the White Fang, Adam swore he would not rest until he's made her suffer for leaving him, which lead to him allying with Cinder and aided in the destruction of Beacon.

But he could not for-fill his promise to Blake if he couldn't find her. And right now he had no idea where he even was. Saying that he was annoyed would be an understatement, he really had no time for this.

"Are you lost, young one?" Came a very dark and deep voice.

Adam looked and saw a tall imposing man in dark blue and black armor with gold trimmings and a helmet with tall horns. He also wears a black cloak and kilt with black prayer beads on his arms and legs. He has prayer bead bracelets, black on the right wrist and red on the left. He has a large, muscular figure, a long silver hair and pale tanned skin.

Many would understandably be intimidated by this large man, but Adam stood his ground while also silently reaching for his sword "Who are you?".

"I am **Golbez** and I think we both were summoned here by the same being" The man named Golbez answered.

"And who is this... being?" Adam demanded, dropping his guard slightly since it was clear that this man was willing to answer his questions and not attack him.

"Follow me, and you shall find out. But may I know your name?" Golbez asked.

Adam looked at him for a moment before he sighed and let go of his sword "I am Adam Taurus".

"Very well then, Adam. I shall take you to the answers you seek" Golbez said as he calmly walked away.

Adam reluctantly followed him. Truth be told he could not afford to refuse help at the moment, last thing he needed was to get lost in what ever this place was.

* * *

In another place, one more warrior had been called to this world, this one was a woman. Her outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes.

Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

This woman is Raven Brawen, leader of a band of thieves called The Brawem tribe, and she is the mother of Yang.

Both Raven and her twin brother, Qrow Branwen, were raised in the Branwen Tribe, a group of bandits based in Anima.

When the tribe decided they needed a force to counter the Huntsmen, the only real threat to their raids besides the Grimm, Raven and Qrow were sent to combat school when they were of age. The twins' skills and abilities garnered Ozpin's attention, and they were enrolled to Beacon Academy and placed on Team STRQ along with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

At some point, Ozpin revealed the secrets of his abilities, his longevity, and Salem's existence to Team STRQ, and gave Raven and Qrow the ability to shape-shift into the birds of their namesakes. Deciding on investigating on her own, Raven's findings gradually made her become more horrified and disillusioned with the world, and she developed negative conceptions towards Ozpin.

Raven was once in a relationship with Taiyang and bore him a daughter, Yang. But having deemed the fight against Salem as hopeless, and deciding to stay true to why she became a Huntress, she left for the tribe, not long after Yang's birth, and eventually rose to become its leader, while possibly wanting distance herself from Ozpin. Qrow, however, never returned to the tribe, seeing them as "killers and thieves" and believed in Ozpin. Raven saw Qrow's desertion as betrayal and his trust in Ozpin foolhardy, and the twins have been feuding with each other ever since.

Approximately seven years later, she met the previous Spring Maiden, who had abandoned her responsibilities, and accepted her into the tribe. Despite giving her training in her abilities, Raven found her too weak to take advantage of her power and killed her out of "mercy", inheriting the Maiden powers as a result. Shortly after, she assigned one of her tribesmen to serve as her decoy. That tribesman renamed herself Vernal to complete the ruse.

Although she abandoned Yang long before her daughter could remember her, Raven had kept an eye on her over the years through her bird form.

Raven lives under a strong belief in that the strong lives and the weak dies, something she's been living by for all her life. Right now however, she was in unfamiliar territory.

She stood near a cliff, holding her grimm mask under her arm. Her eyes were hard as she was trying to process what was going on here. But then she suddenly pulled out her sword and pointed it to her side as she felt someone approach her. And she was right, a man had walked up and stood just a couple of centimeters away from her blade.

"You look lost lady. Are you in need of some directions or something?" The man asked, not even reacting to having Raven's blade dangerously close to his neck.

Raven finally turned her head to look at the one who had approached her. It was dark-skinned, muscular man with long, unruly black hair and red eyes. He wears a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, a metal gauntlet covering his left arm and is barefoot. His outfit is a Zanarkand Abes jumper, with the straps undone. He has a black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes' symbol on his chest. He also wields a black sword with red markings that resemble dolphins.

Raven eyed him carefully "Who are you?".

The man smirked "Lady, the name is Jecht, raging champion of blitzball".

"Never heard of you or your sport. So you must not be that big of a deal" Raven said, not impressed by his introduction.

Jecht blinked "You never heard of Blitzball? Well the only explanation to that must be that you are from another world".

Raven pressed her blade on his neck "Explain now!".

"Wow, easy there lady, there is not need for that. Trust me I'd love a good fight, and I'd even happily fight you here and now. But if we do we might draw an unwanted audience. So how about we save it for another time?" Jecht suggested.

Raven glared for a moment before she sighed and put her sword away "Fine, for now at least. But if you know something about this place, then I would appreciate if you told me".

"Listen here little lady, I am about as good at explaining things as I am at trying to stop drinking, which is nearly impossible so..." Jecht began as he put an arm around Raven's shoulders, earning a glare from he red eyed woman "How about I just take you to the place were our new boss is and let him explain it to you?".

It took everything Raven had to not kill this man on the spot, he reminded her a little of Qrow "Which direction?".

"It should be that way" Jecht answered as he pointed in a direction of the main lair of the one that brought them here.

"That way?" Raven asked as she pointed in the same direction as Jecht.

"Yes, that way" Jecht confirmed.

Raven nods "Thanks, then I can make it on my own... you can let go of me now".

"No need, I can't just ignore a lady in need like this. So I can just lead the wa-" Before Jecht could finish he almost fell over as Raven suddenly vanished. He blinked several times before he noticed a feather and when he looked up... he saw a raven fly away in the direction he had pointed out. Jecht could not help but to chuckle "Well that is something new... which I could do that".

The warriors of light had already been brought to this world... but now the warriors of darkness had arrived as well.

 **.**

 **There we go, the last set up chapter is finished and now that we have met both the heroes and villains, I can fully focus on the main story. Choosing the RWBY villains was not to hard. Cinder, Adam and Raven have a very strong connection to three of our heroes. And Emerald was just thrown in for the sake of completing the rooster.**

 **And as you noticed I brought in more Final Fantasy villains. Ardyn was an obvious choice, especially given that he is getting his own episode soon.**

 **But when it came to a villain from Final Fantasy XIV, the choice** **was not quite as easy. There were plenty to pick from, like** **Nael van Darnus and even** **Zenos yae Galvus. But in the end I decided to go for** **Gaius van Baelsar since he was my personal favorite villain from XIV.**

 **.**

 **Well, tell me what you think of this chapter and keep an eye out for the big adventure that begins in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet The Warriors of Light.**

A short time had passed and Ruby had recovered enough so she could walk on her own. She was walking next to Tifa who seemed fully aware where they were going. Ruby spent most of their walk simply looking at the strange world she was in. She never imagined something like this, she thought it only happened in the comic books she likes to read. Thouh she considered herself lucky that the first person she met was Tifa, given how nice she was. Ruby could tell she was strong too, given her very toned physique, a clear sign she's been training real hard to get muscles like that.

"So... Tifa? What is this place?" Ruby asked, while she had gotten better at tampering her awkwardness around strangers, it was still there.

"I have been to this place once already and I still don't fully understand it. I'm sure you will understand what's going on as soon as we arrive at our destination" Tifa said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ruby asked, hoping for that much.

"Hopefully we will meet Cosmos, she is the godess of this place and she should be able to answer most of the questions you have" Tifa said as she gave Ruby a kind smile.

Ruby smiled back, the more she talked to Tifa, the more she felt that she could trust her, and she had learned her lesson after Cinder and her crew, to keep her guard up around people she don't know, unless someone she trusts can vouch for them.

"This Cosmos must be real nice then" Ruby mused.

"She is, you will have to spend a lot of time searching if you want to meet anyone nicer than her" Tifa said with a smile.

"Nicer than you? Now that is hard to believe" Ruby said, only half joking, she did mean it.

Tifa giggled "You're sweet, Ruby. I can see why you are called Ruby Rose, you have an flowery personality".

Ruby began blushing and mumbling "Oh, shut your stupid little face...".

Tifa could only laugh as it was clear that Ruby's young little mind had been overleaded and she began spewing nonsense though incoherent gushing. How such a sweet little girl ended up in such a great conflict was beyond Tifa's understanding. She only hoped it would not cost her when they are forced in to battle.

"So Ruby, are you alone?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know. I was with a team, but I just remember a glow and when I woke up you were carrying me" Ruby answered.

"I see. Well I found you sleeping on the ground and would not wake up when I shook you, so I decided to carry you until you did" Tifa said before smiling "Good thing you are so light".

Ruby blushed until she stopped and her eyes and mouth opened wide at what she saw. Tifa smiled, knowing exactly why Ruby suddenly became so speechless.

"Ruby Rose. This is the home of Cosmos" Tifa said as they looked at all the amazing glow.

"So... AWESOME!" Ruby shouted "Let's hurry and get inside!".

Tifa jumped when Ruby suddenly disappeared in a trail of red rose petals "What the?".

"What are you dragging your heels for, Tifa?! Come on! I want to see her!" Ruby called back in excitement before leaving more rose petals after her.

"She is fast... and she has energy to spare" Tifa mused with a smile before hurrying to catch up with the exited Rose, since she too was eager to see everyone again.

Ruby was rushing so fast that she did not see where she was going and ended up colliding with someone, making her fall to the ground "Ow! Sorry about... Yang?!".

"Ruby?!" It was indeed Ruby's older sister, Yang.

Ruby was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words "Oh... so you were brought here too?".

"Looks that way..." Yang said.

There was an awkward silence between them, given their last meeting was left on a rather bitter note. Non of them really knew what to say to the other. Should they be mad? Should they apologize? They just didn't know.

"Kain!" Tifa suddenly spoke as she noticed an familiar face.

"Tifa" Kain responded with an polite nod.

"So, here we are again. Looks like it wasn't over after all" Tifa said.

"Darkness always finds a way back. All we can do for now is to go to Cosmos and hope for an explanation" Kain said.

"I know... So you met another new comer I see" Tifa said as she looked at Yang "And they seem to know each other too".

"Indeed" Kain said.

Ruby heard them and quickly got up "Oh, this is my older sister Yang".

"Sister? I apologize, but you two don't share any similar traits" Kain commented.

"We get that a lot" Yang said, almost sounding tired "We had different mothers".

"I see. Well time to keep moving" Kain said as he began walking.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. But he is right, we need to keep moving" Tifa said before she followed Kain.

Ruby and Yang waited for a moment until Ruby spoke "Yang... I... I...".

"Let's just find out what is going on. We can talk later. And we will talk" Yang said, her tone final as she began walking after the others.

Ruby sighed, she figured as much. But Yang was right, this was not really the time or place for talk so she just began walking too. Still, if Yang was here, could that mean the others were here too? Ruby would love to see them both, but she had a feeling that Yang would not as thrilled to see her partner again, give how mad she was that she ran away.

They walked for a bit until they reached the place they were heading for... and boy was it a lot of people there. All of them looked like warriors with all kinds of weapons. Ruby would fan girl to death if it was not for the fact that she saw two familiar people. Meaning her hopes were right.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby called out, making both girls turn and look at her.

 **"Ruby!"** Both said at the same time as they accepted the hug Ruby offered.

"I am so glad to see you two! I missed you!" Ruby said, small tears in her eyes.

Weiss smiled warmly "I am happy to see you too Ruby".

"Me too..." Blake said with a smile on her own. The other warriors were watching them, some where smiling at the happy reunion while some didn't seem to care much.

Tifa looked at Yang "Are you not going to Join them?".

"No... not yet" Yang said, her eyes on a certain cat girl who left her when she really needed her.

Blake noticed Yang before looking away in shame. But before anything else could happen, a bright light appeared and a beautiful woman stepped out of it. She has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a form-fitting full-length, halter-neck white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around the waist. She wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara, but no shoes. She carries a light yellow shawl and a veil that extends from her tiara with the same design as her shawl.

Ruby marveled at the sight, while her teammates were also amazed by what they saw. There was no doubt in their mind that this was indeed a goddess.

"Warriors of light" She finally spoke "I am pleased that you answered my call once again. But as you can see, we have new warriors, so I feel the need to explain what is going on. Everyone, please greet: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long".

Most of the other warriors voiced a greeting while yet again, some did not seem to care much. Though Team RWBY felt a little awkward being the center of attention of so many people they've never heard of.

"My name is Cosmos, the goddess of harmony and my soul duty is to preserve this world and protect it from Chaos, the god of discord. Long have a fought against him, but I can not defeat him. I called you all here to aid me in this quest. If Chaos wins, he will unleash unspeakable destruction, meaning he needs to be stopped at any cost" The Goddess named Cosmos said.

Team RWBY shared a look before Blake decided to speak "But how do we even fight a god?".

"Chaos may be a god, but even he can be slain" They looked as a man walked up next to Cosmos. He wears pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair "I am the Warrior of Light, and I live my life in service of peace. And to answer your question, we can fight Chaos by defeating his warriors".

"These warriors all comes from the same worlds as all of you" Cosmos said before looking at Team RWBY "And I know he called dark warriors from your world too".

Ruby was now really interested as she took a few steps towards Cosmos before stopping "If he did... do you know if anyone named Cinder is with them?".

Cosmos could see the clear anger in the normally cute girl's face, she was not surprised as Chaos always pick warriors that are the opposite of her own "I do not know their names. But it is very possible that your worst enemies were chosen".

Ruby did not look happy with that answer but decided to back of. But now the rest of her team looked a little worried. Blake had a bad feeling at who Chaos might have called to this world... she really hoped that He was not here. But knowing her luck, it is very possible that he is.

"Defeat The Warriors of Chaos and save this world. But I must warn you, this will be much harder than any of your previous battles. As a token of my faith in you all. I will offer you all a gift" Cosmos said before raising her hand suddenly some glowing energy surrounded all the warriors.

Team RWBY looked at themselves as their bodies began to glow. And then they felt it... the power... Power they had never felt before. She flew through them so naturally, like it was a part of their auras... it felt... good.

Cosmos let out a breath "I have granted you all a small portion of my power. It shall aid you in your struggle against the forces of Chaos. I have nothing but faith in you all".

While most took her words to heart, Yang was not to thrilled "Sorry, could I ask you something?".

"Of course young one. What would you like to know?" Cosmos asked.

"That was a really nice speech you gave and all... but could you just send us home please?" Yang asked... though it sounded more like she demanded it.

"I think I have to agree with her on this" Came the voice of a young man. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket that he keeps unzipped with skull-motif buttons, zipper tag and sequin details on the pockets. Underneath, he wears a steel gray shirt with skull prints. He wears black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles along with a black finger-less motorcycle glove on his left hand "I get this is important and all, and I'd love to land a hand. But I am afraid I have my own problems and a own world I need to save. I can't really afford such a long detour".

Yang looked at him for a moment before looking back at Cosmos "Well I don't really have his problems. I just don't want to be a part of whatever game of chess you are playing with that Chaos guy. Not to mention you picked the worst possible time to bring us here. So would you be so kind as to send us back?".

Cosmos shook her head a little "I'm afraid I can't do that".

"Can't? Or won't?" Yang demanded.

"Listen, Yang was it? I understand your need to return home. But you have all been called here to serve an higher purpose. A purpose much bigger than anything you can imagine" The Warrior said.

"I will be damned before I let anyone decided what my purpose is! Send me back now! Or I will find a way home myself!" Yang snapped, her eyes turning red.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, hoping to calm her sister, but it had no effect as Yang ignored her completely.

Cosmos sighed "If you do not wish to fight, then I will not force you. But I'm afraid I still can not send any of you back until the war is over. I'm sorry".

Yang glared for a moment before she stormed of, leaving the rest to watch her leave with mixed reactions. Ruby wanted to go after her to talk some sense in to her or at least convince her that they need to stick together... but she remembered... she remembered how broken Yang was after the fall of Beacon. Her spirit was dead and Cosmos did indeed pick a bad time to call them here. Had this been the Yang from before everything went to hell, she would have been very excited for all this... but she is not that thrill seeker anymore.

"Maybe... we all should go too. We have much to do" Tifa said, wanting to end this rather tense moment.

Everyone agreed and they left. Cosmos hoped the warriors would find themselves before it was to late.

* * *

Yang was walking with fast steps, and was still angry. She could not believe some lady would just pull them away from their homes and tell them to fight in some war that was not even their own, not to mention she would not even allow anyone who did not want to fight to go home. Just who does she think she is?! She had no right to do this! No right at all.

"Hey! Hey girl wait!" Yang stopped and looked at a young boy running up to her. He has disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. He wears the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes, as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. He puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg. He wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded.

"Name's Tidus" The boy answered after catching his breath.

"What do you want?" Yang asked as she looked away from him.

"I get it that you are fuming right now. But you really should not run of on your own. Trust me, it's no fun" Tidus answered.

"Why do you care?" Yang asked.

Tidus walked in front of her "Look, I get it alright. I don't really want to be here either. I do not want to fight, especially if my old man is here too. But if we don't, there might not be a world for us to return to".

Yang said nothing. She could see his point, she really did. But she just couldn't accept that she was a pawn in this sick game. She always loved to fight, but she did not want to fight just because someone she's never met told her to do so. Not to mention she really did not feel the thrill of fighting at the moment. She had to much on her mind already, she did not need more.

Tidus patted her shoulder "Hey, I understand what you feel and I am not here to talk you in to fighting. But I can't let you walk around in this world alone since you clearly don't know anything about it. So is it OK if I come with you?".

Yang sighed and began to walk "Fine, just keep up".

"You got it!" Tidus said happily before following her.

But after a few steps Tifa showed up "Mind if I tag along too?".

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Tidus accepted happily.

Yang could not help but to smile. Maybe this won't be to bad.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby was sitting on a rock. She looked sad after what happened in there. She was not sure what to do. But then Weiss walked up to her "Ruby...".

"I don't know what to do, Weiss... I want to fight... but I wanted us to fight together... But Yang is to angry and Blake just left on her own again... even when we reunited, we got split up again" Ruby said in a sad tone.

Weiss sat next to her "I know... so much changed after what Cinder did. It's hard to see what is worth fighting for anymore... and now we have been dragged in to another war".

"Yeah... but if that is the only way for us to go home, I will fight" Ruby said, her determination still strong.

Weiss smiled at that "And I will be with you, all the way".

Ruby smiled at her "Thank you Weiss. I can always count on my BFF".

"We are not BFFs" Weiss said in a fake harsh tone.

Ruby giggled as she stood up "Well time to head out and face the world!".

"Do you even know where to go?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked embarrassed that she had forgotten that this was not their world. She looked around before spotting someone "Let's... follow him".

Weiss looked and saw a young man. He He has spiky blond hair that features one particularly long spike. He wears a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. His chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge.

"Eh, why not" Wiess said as they hurried to follow the man.

"Hey there. I'm Ruby!... But you already knew that. What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Cloud..." Was the man's simple response.

"Cloud? Like puffs in the sky? Well then Cloud. Can we come with you?" Ruby asked.

Cloud glanced at her "If you want to. Can't promise it will be a fun trip though".

"YAY! A new friend!" Ruby cheered.

"Calm down Ruby, you are making us look bad" Weiss said while shacking her head.

Cloud did not pay much mind to their little argument. He just hoped they would be ready to fight when the time comes.

And the time would come sooner than they think.

 **.**

 **For those who might wonder: This is team RWBY from early Volume 4, when they still were recovering from their ordeal.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Exploration begins.**

Blake had done it again. She had done this many times in the past, and she kept telling herself to not do it again... but she did indeed to it again... She had ran away. After her all to brief reunion with her friends, she had once again decided to head of on her own. She was not proud of it, but she just didn't know what else to do. Sure she could have stayed and explained herself, but given how angry Yang was, it was pretty clear for Blake that staying would not be the best thing to do. But by running of, she was now alone in a world she knew nothing of, a world that was easy to get lost in.

Blake let out a sigh, sometimes she really cursed her drastic decisions, and the fact she often makes her choices without thinking things through first. But the truth was that she simply did not know what else to do. She has done nothing but cause both problem and pain to the people she cares about. How could she stay with them after all that? How could she look them in the eyes and explain herself when it was clear that they were not happy with her? So many thoughts were going through Blake's mind, to the point she felt like her head was about to burst.

"What's the matter with you?" Came a voice from behind her.

Blake gasped and looked behind her to see a teenage boy. He had unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring.

"Who are you?" Blake asked as she stood up from the rock she had been sitting on.

"I'm Squall" The boy answered simply.

Blake looked him over once before asking "What do you want?".

"I saw you run of after Cosmos' little speech and that blonde chick's temper tantrum. I had nothing better to do, so I guess that I just wanted to make sure that a newbie like you didn't get yourself killed" Squall answered.

"Well, then I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself" Blake said as she turned away.

"Sure, I've heard that one before, and it's rarely true. Just tell me what is wrong with you already" Squall said, his tone making it impossible to read his emotions.

"Why do you even care?" Blake demanded, a little annoyed that he wouldn't just leave.

"Care is a strong word. But like it or not, we are allies for the moment. And it would be annoying if you would run around in your emotional state and end up being killed" Squall answered in the same tone as before.

Blake sighed, this boy was stubborn, no question about that "You wouldn't understand".

"Try me" Squall all but dared her.

Blake looked at him for several moments, after it was clear he would not back of until he got some answers, Blake sighed again and decided to explain "Me and my friends... are not really on good terms right now... and it's my fault".

Squall walked up next to her "And what did you do that would make them that mad at you?".

"I ran away... like I always do" Blake said as she looked down .

"Why?" Squall asked.

"I had no choice. If I stayed, all my problems would become their's. Yang... my best friend and partner... she already nearly died because of me" Blake said with pain in her voice "They are better of without me".

"Judging from what I've seen so far, that does not seem to be true" Squall said.

"You don't understand! I hurt everyone I get close to!" Blake said, her voice growing louder.

"You said they are mad at you for running away last time you were with them. And the first thing you do after you reunite, instead of explaining yourself, you ran away again" Squall said before looking at her "Do I really need to explain how stupid you are right now?".

Blake looked really offended by that "Excuse me!?".

"If you really are trying to avoid hurting them, you are doing an awful job at it" Squall said bluntly.

"You have no idea what I had to go through! I am better of on my own! Where the only one I need to worry about is myself! Who do you think you are, judging me!?" Blake shouted as she was about to slap Squall hard.

But Squall quickly raised an arm and stopped Blake's hand before it could reach his face "I get it, alright. I get it. I too prefer to do things alone, so I won't have to worry about others. But sometimes, not matter if you want it or not, you do still need help. There is only so much any of us can do on our own. Neither you or I like it, but we need to face reality at some point. I have friends back in my world that had to beat that lesson in to me before I finally understood. I was stubborn and stupid, and it did not help me much in the end. But even now I find it hard to rely on others, but for this, I have no other choice".

Blake was stunned by his speech, it was almost like she was looking at a male version of herself, only Squall already seemed to have learned his lesson "Then... what do you suggest I do?".

"What? You think I know what's best for you? Only you know the answer to that. But you need to find the answer soon, because you may never know what will happen in this place" Squall said before he began walking away.

Blake watched him for a moment before shaking her head "Wait!" Squall stopped and looked at her "Can I come with you?".

Squall shrugged and began walking again "Do what you want. It's not like I'm gonna try and stop you".

Squall was impossible to read. But Blake decided to just go with him. But then a familiar voice spoke "Looks like you two are getting along".

Blake looked up "Y'shtola? How long have you been there?".

Y'shtola only smiled as she jumped down to them "Long enough. I am sorry about you hard past. But we need to walk as one if we are to survive. So allow me to accompany you two on your journey".

"Whatever" Squall said simply.

"You are more than welcome to join us Y'shtola... I'd like to talk to you later anyway" Blake said, with a small smile.

Y'shtola smiled back "The let our journey begin. Who knows what we will discover".

With that, the trio began to walk their path.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dark and burning lands of Chaos. Raven was checking out the glowing flames. She had been informed of why she's here and what is going on. Safe to say she was truly fascinated by this place and wondered how she can make all this work in her favor. Chaos made it clear that only the strongest can survive here, a concept that Raven was very familiar with. So she was planing on being strong. But for that, she needed more knowledge. After all, knowledge is power.

Raven reached out and was about to touch the flame, until a voice stopped her "I would not do that if I were you".

Raven looked up and saw Golbez hover down to her "I assure you I was not trying anything".

"That is not the issue. The flames of Chaos will destroy you in a matter of seconds" Golbez explained.

"Oh? And what makes them so special?" Raven asked.

"These flames are made out of pure destructive magic. No mere mortal could ever hope to withstand it" Golbez answered.

Raven narrowed her eyes "Do I look like a simple mortal to you? There is far more to me than you realize".

"I harbor little doubt about that. But is it really worth the risk?" Golbez asked.

Raven looked at him for several moments before lowering her hand "Fine. Then what do you suggest I do? I have little interest in being a pawn in Chaos game".

"This is no mere game, woman. This is bigger than anything you could imagine" Golbez said.

"I know that, it's really thrilling. I never imagined something like this could happen. But since you already have experience in this place, I guess I could use your wisdom right about now" Raven said.

"All I can tell you is that we fight a war that will decide the fate of our worlds. Cosmos has already gathered her warriors. And if I've understood in correctly, one of her warriors could be someone with a close relation to you" Golbez explained.

Raven narrowed her eyes, there was 3 people she could think of that would match what Golbez... and Raven had no real desire to meet any of them right now. Golbez was serious when he said this was something big, but all it did was make Raven even more curious and fueled her need to know more. This war was becoming more and more interesting by the moment. And since she was stuck here, she might as well play the game.

Raven nods as she looks back at Golbez "Very well then. I shall consider your words. Golbez, was it?".

"Yes, Raven" Golbez confirmed.

Raven smiled a little "Then would you be willing yo act as my guide?".

Golbez seemed a little hesitant at that "Why?".

"I still don't know my way around here. And you look to be among the few who will not stab me in the back" Raven offered her hand "Besides. It's always good to have a friend. Isn't it?".

Golbez studied her for a moment "Friend?".

Raven's smile grew a little, but it was something about it that made it clear that she was not smiling just because she was happy "Yes. I see no reason why we can't be friends".

Golbez was silent for a moment before accepting Raven's hand "Very well, I shall be your guide. But the part of us being friends, is not something I can promise".

"It's a start. Let's see what we'll find out there" Raven said and began walking away.

Golbez could tell that this woman wanted something. He would need to keep an close eye on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinder had been watching the talk between Raven and Golbez. She had learned quite a bit from them. This world was indeed a source of great power. And Cinder loved it, it made her hungry. Very hungry.

"I see you have take a great interest in this world" Cinder glanced behind her and saw Ardyn walk up to her "Fascinating is it not?".

Cinder smiled "Fascinating indeed. I have never felt anything like it before. I must say, I am a little eager to accept my place in Chaos' scheme. If only to further my own goals".

"And what, my dear, would your goals be? What do you fight for?" Ardyn asked.

Cinder looked him dead in the eyes and told him "I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. I want it all".

Ardyn smirked at that "Ah, I see. You want power... no... not just power, absolute power. Power to rival the very gods themselves. And how do you plan on attaining such power?".

"There is something you should know about me. I always have my ways. But tell me. What is your goal?" Cinder asked.

"Oh nothing that effects any of you. All I want is prince Noctis. Let's just say we are... connected. And I can't afford to let anyone but me to kill him. For personal reasons" Ardyn answered.

"I see... maybe we can help each other" Cinder suggested.

Ardyn looks at her "Are you proposing a bargain?".

"No, not a bargain. A partnership. One that can benefit us both. I want power. You want the prince. Help me get my power, and I will help you find the prince and then you can do as you please" Cinder explained.

Ardyn laughed "Never in all my years have I met someone as good at making deals as I am. I must say you have peeked my interest my lady. Very well, I accept your proposal. I do believe this will prove beneficial for us both".

Cinder smirked as she and Ardyn shook hands "Oh it will, Ardyn. I guarantee it".

And just like that, another deadly alliance had been formed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were walking with Cloud who has hardly said a word since they left. It was clear that he was not the talkative type. Just Ruby's luck, ending up with someone who does not even seem to like to talk, making it even harder for her to come up with something to talk about. But she had to try or this trip would be very dull.

"So... Cloud... what do you like to talk about?" Ruby asked, mentally kicking herself, that was a very stupid way of trying to start an conversation.

But Cloud did seem to think about what she said "I... honestly don't know. I don't talk much outside work. I guess there is not much to talk about".

Ruby sighed, she figured as much... still she at least wanted to try to talk about something "So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"A scythe?" Cloud asked.

""It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby explained.

Cloud gave her a blank look "What?".

Ruby pumps her sniper, smiling "It's also a gun".

Cloud looked at it for a moment "A bladed weapon combined with a gun. I think Squall got something like that. His is a blade though".

"A gunblade? That sounds cool!" Ruby said, sounding excited.

"You like weapons?" Cloud asked, a little surprised by the young girl's choice of interest.

"She loves them" Weiss answered while rolling her eyes at Ruby's antics.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he took out his large blade "Well, I got this".

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes "So cool... it's so big!".

"Good thing we know what you are talking about. Otherwise I might have feared you have dirty thoughts" Weiss said.

Ruby blinked and looked at her "What else could I have been thinking of?".

"Never mind, better if you don't know. Still nice you two can talk about something" Weiss said.

Ruby smiled before looking back at Cloud's sword "Can I hold it?".

"Sure, just be careful" Cloud said as he handed over his weapon.

Ruby held the large blade with both hands. It was a little heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle, given she swings around Crescent Rose which is rather heavy in it's own right. Ruby held the large sword in the air before doing a downward strike, cracking the ground from the impact.

"So cool!" Ruby yelled with glee, swing the blade around and forcing Cloud and Weiss to duck.

"Careful you dunce!" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry..." Ruby apologized sheepishly.

"I think I should keep carrying it from now on" Cloud said as he held out his hand and Ruby pouts as she hands his blade back "I think it's time we keep moving. It's dangerous to stay in one place for to long".

"He's right Ruby. We can stay out in the open like this in case an enemy is nearby".

"I know" Ruby said as she folded Crescent Rose and put it away "Let's go and kick some butt!".

Cloud allowed a ghost of a smile appear on his face "I'm glad that you can stay positive in all of this, Ruby. But try to stay focused".

"I know! I know!" Ruby said with a cute pout.

Cloud chuckled while Weiss rubbed her tired face. They finally started moving again. But they knew the things they will experience together is something they will not forget anytime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmos was focusing on something, she was glowing and her eyes were closed. The Warrior of Light stood next to her, waiting for until she was done. After several moments she finally opened her eyes and let out sigh. Doing this had become a little more taxing for her.

"What did you see?" The Warrior of Light asked.

"All of our new warriors have found traveling companions. Thank goodness for that. I fear what could have happened if they had gone of on their own" Cosmos answered.

"I knew there was reason within them. They will need to learn to work with the rest of my fellow warriors if they are to have a chance against Chaos and his forces" Warrior of Light said.

"Agreed. But I can still sense doubt and hesitation within some of them. And I worry what will happen when they meet their Chaos counter parts" Cosmos said.

The Warrior of Light was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes "They are all still every young. And that girl, Ruby Rose, she is the youngest one here".

"Yes. But she is also the most pure soul of them all. And I know she can be a powerful warrior against Chaos... But I fear we are not the only ones that knows that" Cosmos said.

The Warrior of Light was silent... but on the inside, he shared Cosmos worry.

Their fears would soon be prove correct. Because Ruby Rose was on the same course as a certain sliver haired Chaos warrior.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Fight.**

Yang, Tifa and Tidus were walking along a small path, not much was said between them other than some minor small talk. Yang had been the least talkative among them given that her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She was thinking of anything that had lead her hear. What should have been 4 relatively good years of training to become a huntress so she could explore the world and get mixed up in as many crazy adventures as she could... but it all came crashing down at the end of the very first year and just like that her dreams where shattered right before her eyes. It was almost a little to much to take.

Tifa noticed Yang's deep thinking and really wanted to come up with a subject that they could talk about "So... Yang... You are Ruby's older sister right?".

Yang snapped out of her thoughts and nodded "Yes, like I said, we have different mothers, so that's why we don't look alike".

"Well Ruby is a very cute and sweet girl. And I can tell she is very brave" Tifa commented.

"A little to brave" Yang said with a sighs "And she is also very naive. She is so certain that she can bring out an happy ending for everyone, like out of a fantasy book... but she fails to understand that sometimes things just happens, and there is no way for her to prevent all of them".

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a little naive" Tidus suddenly spoke "Some would call me naive, but the truth is, I am fully aware of the darkness out there. And that is exactly why I try to brighten it up a little. We may not be able to prevent or change all the bad stuff, but we can prevent and change as much as we can. If I understand Ruby correctly, I say she sees this too".

Yang had honestly never really thought of that. She had just seen Ruby as an idealistic and naive, who don't understand that somethings don't need a reason, they just happen. But maybe there was something in Tidus words. Ruby is not stupid, of course she would be aware of how dark things can get. She lost two close friends after all.

"Maybe you are right... I'm just worried that Ruby might get in over her head. Sometimes she is to sure that she can do things that is clearly far above her abilities" Yang said.

"Well, that's why she got you and those other girls right? I mean the whole point of a team is to help each other accomplish things we can't do on our own and cover each other's weak points" Tidus pointed out.

Yang stopped dead in her tracks, making Tifa and Tidus stop too. Yang thought about what Tidus said... and while he meant to make her feel better and lift her spirit. All it did was remind Yang of what happened, and how someone she trusted with her life just left her when she needed her the most.

Yang tightens her fist for a moment "I used to believe that... but now... I just don't know anymore".

But before Yang could storm of again, Tifa grabbed her arm "OK enough! Just what happened that's made you like this?".

Yang gritted her teeth before looking Tifa dead in the eyes "The person I trusted and cared about as my partner and friend... she left me when I needed her the most!".

Tifa and Tidus were surprised and Yang tried to pull her arm free, but Tifa held on. She would not let Yang just run of in her emotional state, that could end up getting her killed. Besides, Yang needed to talk about it, if she kept it inside her, it would only hurt more.

"Let me go!" Yang demanded, but Tifa pulled her hard and... pulled her in to a tight hug, refusing to let Yang go. An action that left Yang speechless.

"Let it out Yang... I've seen what happens when someone keeps all their pain inside. It never ends well. So just let it out" Tifa spoke softly.

Yang's lips began shaking before a small sob escaped her mouth... and the she just burst out crying and hugged Tifa back, burrying her face in to the older woman's shoulder as she wept.

Tifa rubbed Yang's back, like an older sister would do "That's good, let it out. Don't keep any of it inside".

Tidus watched the scene for a moment before he placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, making her look at him "We got your back Yang. I promise".

Yang looked at Tifa who nodded with a smile. Yang then hugged Tidus, who was caught of guard at first, but smiled as she patted Yang back. Yang really needed this. Funny, she had only known Tifa and Tidus for a couple of hours, and already she considered them as her friends.

"Thank you guys. I needed that" Yang said while wiping her tears away with her hand.

"Of course. As long as we're in this world, you can consider us your friends" Tidus said cheerfully.

"He's right Yang, so do not hesitate to talk to us when you need to, alright?" Tifa said.

Yang smiles and nods "I will. Thanks again. Now let's continue to explore this place".

Tifa and Tidus nods to that idea and the trio continued their trip. With just a little talk, Yang had forged a strong bond with these two. And she had a good feeling that their bond would not break so easily. And she also promised herself to talk to Blake when she gets the chance. Tifa was right, she should not just avoid her pain. And she really should hear Blake's part of this whole thing before she makes any decisions on whether or not she wants Blake in her life.

But for now she would just spend time with her new friends.

But then Tifa spoke "Hey Yang. You are a fist fighter too right?".

"I am" Yang confirmed.

Tifa smiled "Up for a friendly match?".

Yang blinked before smiling "Sure. Why not".

"Just don't go over board you two" Tidus said before jumping on to a rock to look at the brawl.

Tifa and Yang got ready. Yang figured that, maybe this friendly spar would help charging up her fighting spirit again. The thrill of combat always did make her feel better.

Yang started off the fight by rushing at Tifa and throwing a punch at her. Tifa was also throwing a punch at the time, and the two connected fists, making a shockwave strong enough to be felt from where Tidus was sitting. Yang grinned at Tifa's strength and threw another punch at her. This punch was also countered by Tifa's own, and soon the two were firing off their fists at one another, creating a blur of motion and explosions of energy as the two continued to connect punches.

But Tifa suddenly threw an uppercut, hitting Yang in the face and sending her staggering back. Yang had a flabbergasted expression as she looked at Tifa. She expected Tifa to be good, but no that good. This would be more fun that Yang expected it to be.

Tifa rushed forward and threw a kick. Her kick however, was caught by Yang who jumped into the air and began spinning around, tossing Tifa away with a laugh. Tifa landed on her feet and smiled. She too was starting to enjoy this.

Yang charges forward and tries getting Tifa with her gauntlets, but Tifa is able to counter and avoid her blows. Tifa charges a punch that sends Yang backwards. Tifa punches Yang forward and tries kicking her. Yang grabs her foot but Tifa kicks her down with the other leg. Yang charges forward and punches Tifa down. Tifa jumped back on to her feet before avoiding another blow from Yang and kicks her in the back, making Yang stumble forward, before regaining her balance and turned back to face Tifa.

But the more experienced Tifa was able to dodge and counter Yang's attacks before swiping Yang's legs out from under her, making her fall on her back. Before Yang could get up, Tifa put her foot on her chest, holding her down.

"Looks like I win" Tifa said with a teasing smile.

Yang sighed "Guess you did".

Tifa helps Yang up "You are a solid fighter Yang. Your style is just a little to straight forward. You need to vary your strength and be more creative with it. Don't just rely on it. It can only take you so far".

"Was this meant to be a spar, or training?" Yang asked.

"Both. I wanted to test your skills, and see if there was any way I could help you. I was training by the best martial artist in my world and he made sure I understood that I needed to keep my fighting style flexible. You did good Yang, but I can see a lot of room for improvement" Tifa explained.

"I'll keep it in mind" Yang said.

"If you two are done. Shall we move on?" Tidus asked.

Both ladies nodded and they continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Wiess and Cloud was still walking on their own path. Ruby was looking around at the place, finding it really cool. She giggled and began running around a little, both to explore and to just have some fun. She still could not believe she was really in another world. There was so many things to see. And so many things to do. And Ruby did not even know where to start, she was just so excited.

"Ruby, slow down! It's hard to keep up with you sometime" Weiss said.

Cloud however was not concerned with Ruby being faster, he was more concerned with her going to far ahead "Ruby. Don't go to far. We never know when one of Chaos' warriors might show up or even try to ambush us".

"Then keep up! I still want to see-" Before Ruby could finish she felt herself loosing her balance when she noticed she had gone to close to an edge "WOW! WOOOOOOW!" She ended up falling "WHOAAAA!".

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as both she and Cloud rushed over to the edge... only to see no trace of Ruby anywhere. All they saw was small traces of some energy "What happened?!".

"Not good. Ruby fell in to an energy portal that can be used to travel through this world quickly. There is no telling where she's ended up" Cloud said.

"That reckless dunce... I hope she's ok" Weiss said with a hint of worry.

* * *

"WHAAAAAA! OW!" Ruby yelled as she landed hard on her butt "Ow ow ow" She stood up and rubbed her butt a little "What happened? Weiss? Cloud?".

She looked around and saw no trace of her friends... but what she did see was that she was no longer in the same place she had been in earlier. She was in some kind of landscape. It was rather dark and the sky looked strange. Ruby did not know what happened, but she knew she had screwed up big time. Weiss was going to be so mad at her for this. Ruby sighed, since she did not know how to get back to them, she might as well find a place to rest up for a bit. But now she was completely lost in a world she did not know and had no guide or even a map that could help her. She figured she would have to see if she could find someone... and after some walking, she did see someone.

It was a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with leather suspenders crossed over it and Ruby noticed some kind of bracelet on his right arm. He also had long silver hair and the bangs parted to either side of his face. He has green cat-like eyes and wields a seven-foot long katana.

"Now that's a katana" Ruby mumbled in awe before carefully approaching the man, she did not see him among the other warriors of Cosmos, so she really hoped he was not hostile "Umm... excuse me?".

The man glanced at her "Yes, little child?".

Ruby gulped, his voice sent a cold feeling through her whole body, but she did her best to keep her composer "Well... I am kind of lost and I am new around here. I was wondering if you could help me find any good directions?".

The man turned to face her "And how did you get lost?".

"Well it was my own fault really. Fell through some portal thing and ended up here. And now I have no idea how to get back to my friends" Ruby explained, this man seemed friendly enough, but there was something about him that made her uneasy.

"I see. And who are these friends of yours?" The man asked.

"Oh their names are Weiss and Cloud" Ruby said. And she noticed the man seemed to react when she mentioned Cloud.

"So... you are Cloud's friend... do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Umm... no. I just met you" Ruby answered, feeling her unease grow.

The man suddenly smirked "So Cloud never warned you about me. How foolish of him".

Ruby took a step back "What? Why? Who are you?".

The man began to walk towards her "My name is Sephiroth. And any friends of Cloud, is an enemy of mine".

Realization hit Ruby like a punch to the face "You are a Chaos Warrior!" She quickly took out Crescent Rose "Then I will just have to stop you here!".

"I like your spirit, child. Show me what you can do then" Sephiroth challenged.

Ruby struck Crescent Rose down in the ground and began firing at Sephiroth who easily deflected Ruby's shots with his sword before striking at her. Ruby narrowly avoided the strike before trying to go on the offence herself. But Sephiroth casually defended against her strikes before a quick slash from his blade almost made Ruby fall over. Ruby used her semblance to send herself in to the sky before spinning as she came back down for and overhead strike. Sephiroth smiled before simply raising his blade and blocked the strike. However, Ruby smirked as the barrel of her weapon's gun part was right in Sephiroth's face and she pulled the trigger.

But Sephiroth simply moved his head aside, the bullet only gracing his hair. Ruby gasped when she noticed her attack failed, but before she could do anything, Sephiroth knocked her in to the air before delivering a powerful strike from his long blade. Ruby was able to block it, but the impact still sent her flying across the ground, making her drop Crescent Rose in the process.

Ruby groans as she sits up, only to gasp when the tip of Sephiroth's blade stopped just in front of her face "What's wrong? You are not finished yet are you?" Ruby glared at him, but he just smiled "Good. You still got some fire left".

Ruby rolled to the side before using her semblance to make a quick dash towards her beloved weapon. She picked it up and got ready to continue the fight. Sephiroth smiled calmly, waiting for Ruby to attack. Ruby used her semblance again to launch a quick attack. She once again clashed with Sephiroth's blade, and she began pushing it down... only to realize to late that Sephiroth let her push his blade down, before she was backhanded in the face, which sent her flying in to a nearby rock.

Ruby looked up and gasped when Sephiroth swung his blade, which caused some kind of energy blades to come out. Ruby dodged them the best she could before having to block an downward strike from Sephiroth. The impact forced Ruby down on one knee as she did her best to hold of the deadly blade. But it was no use, as Sephiroth was slowly but easily overpowering the young Rose. Ruby felt the blade press down on her shoulder, her aura helped to keep it from cutting her, but it still hurt.

"You know you can't win. So why not just give up and give in to the despair?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"Because... I made a promise... I will never give up!" Ruby said through the straining pain.

"Is that so? Let's see how well that spirit holds up" Sephiroth said before he kicked Ruby so hard that she flew through a boulder and crashed in to a mountain wall.

Her aura flickered, but then she let out a loud scream as she was stabbed through the shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Now she was hanging a few feat of the ground by a blade through her shoulder.

"You are weak. What could possibly have made you believe that you could achieve anything here?" Sephiroth asked.

"I... I failed to save two of my friends... I will never fail like that again! I will not!" Ruby managed to get out. Sephiroth pondered her words, before he pulled out his blade, making Ruby fall down and held her now bleeding shoulder.

"I see. You lost two friends, and now you are trying to make up for it..." Sephiroth said before he went down on one knee and grabbed Ruby's chin, making her look him in the eyes "But I'm afraid it's pointless. You are nothing but a pawn in a never ending game".

"No... I'm more than that" Ruby denied.

"You will fail, just like you failed your friends" Sephiroth said.

"Stop it!" Ruby said as she began to shake.

"You can not save anyone. Least of all those you care about" Sephiroth continued.

"STOP IT!" Ruby shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sephiroth smiled "Everyone you love will die, and everything you hold dear will be destroyed. And when death finally comes for you. All that you will know before you die, is that you failed and everything was for nothing".

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed loudly before she finally burst out crying.

Sephrioth let her go and stood up as he looked at the crying girl "This is what despair feels like, child. Don't bother fighting it, in the end, everything you do, is meaningless. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you will see the truth".

With that, Sephiroth just walked away. Leaving Ruby to just keep on crying loud and hard...

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despair.**

Blake, Squall and Y'shtola where walking in silence. Nothing had really happened since they left Cosmos. Blake and Squall where never good at making or holding conversations unless it was something they really could get in to. Y'shtola on the other hand was getting a little bothered by this constant silence and really wanted to start an conversation. But just what would be good enough to talk about. She looked at Blake, or at least she would is she could see, she could only sense her. But there was something about Blake she had been noticing for a while now... she reached out her hand and moved it over Blake's head, brushing against her cat ears.

Blake jumped in surprise "What are you doing?".

"I knew there was something special about you. Are you an Miqo'te?" Y'shtola asked.

"Ummm, no I am an faunus" Blake answered.

"Faunus? I have never heard of them before. Would you mind telling me about them?" Y'shtola asked.

Blake looked at their male companion "You OK with that Squall?".

"Go ahead, if it helps pass the time" Squall said in his normal tone.

"Well alright then. Faunus are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits, in general, seem to be quite common" Blake began to explain.

"What kind of traits?" Y'shtola asked.

"Some, such as myself and a friend back home, have animal ears, in these case, I have those of a cat and my friend those of a rabbit, respectively. Faunus with animal ears also have a set of Human ears. Other Faunus have have horns protruding from their heads. Some Faunus may have tails. In some cases, a Faunus may have a trait that is not immediately apparent, such as retractable claws. Some may even have traits that augment their mobility such as bat wings presumably granting them natural flight capabilities. Arachnid Faunus possess the ability to secrete substances natural to their Faunus heritage, such as scorpion venom and spider silk, respectively. In general, wings and mermaid-like fish tails are rather rare, and in the case of mermaid-like Faunus, the trait can be a disability by making it hard to walk. Thus, the Shallow Sea makes life manageable for mermaid-like Faunus" Blake answered.

"Fashinating. Traits that provides the faunus abilities that humans and other faunus don't have. You must be proud to be a part of such bloodline" Y'sthola said, clearly interested in learning more about the faunus.

Blake looked down "Actually, I have often wished I had never been born a faunus".

"Why? Why would you be ashamed of your heritage?" Y'sthola asked, clearly confused why Blake would shun herself.

Blake sighed "Our history is not the best. Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about us. Despite what some might think, though, Faunus are not in fact as old as Humans, we showed up down the line, around a time where Humans where not used to seeing us".

"So you are a younger race. But what happened?" Y'sthola asked.

"Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them" Blake explained before she suddenly bumped in to Squall's back who had stopped dead in his tracks after he heard what she said.

"Wait... your race where hunted and killed just for being what you are?" Squall asked, with a rare hint of anger in his tone.

Blake was stunned for a moment at Squall's sudden change in attitude but nodded "Yes... humans fear what they don't understand. At some point in history, a village in Sanus fell under attack from the Creatures of Grimm, and its survival was thanks solely to the fact that Humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. After this event, Humans grew to realize that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them".

"Sacrilege. Such a thing would never be tolerated in my world" Y'sthola said in disgust.

"It got better... or at least it should have. After the end of a Great War, the Faunus were given equal rights and the continent of a island named Menagerie as compensation for previous treatment. Some saw the gift of Menagerie as fair and just, while others saw it as a slap in the face from sore losers. Over time, it became apparent that Humanity was adamant about centralizing all Faunus there" Blake said.

"So even after your people helped save them, humanity still did not give you a fair treatment. The humans of you world sounds like a bunch of jerks" Squall said while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well many of them are. Luckily not all of them are like that. But there is still to much hate" Blake said.

"But that can't be all to your race's history" Y'sthola said.

"Well there is more. In recent history, Humans began countermanding the equal rights won by the Faunus in the Great War and attempted to confine all Faunus to Menagerie. The Faunus began to revolt against this, and thus the Faunus Rights Revolution began. Given that Faunus live amongst the Humans in the present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in both reclaiming their rights and preventing their confinement to Menagerie. While still being able to live anywhere on Remnant, including the four kingdoms, there are Faunus who still live on Menagerie, seeing it as a safe haven" Blake said but then she sighed "But... Despite whatever material gains the Faunus achieved during the revolution, they remain a subject of discrimination, for example, some Human shops refused to serve Faunus. The treatment we receive varies from place to place, but locations like Beacon Academy and Vacuo appear to be host to less discrimination than others".

"Then, at least some places are nicer to your people" Y'sthola pointed out.

"Yes, but while things got better, it was not through the right means. A group named the White Fang turned to violence five years ago, the Faunus have begun receiving better treatment. However, some people, including other Faunus, criticize and dislike the methods through which the White Fang achieved this, due to it being through fear rather than respect. These violent tactics have also established conflict between the White Fang and several powerful human companies" Blake finished explaining, leaving out the part that she used to be a member of the white fang.

"So your race had chose between being hated or being feared. Kind of a pick your poison at this point" Squall commented.

"Yes... I don't want to be hated or feared. I want peace..." Blake said in a sad tone.

"Well if for what it's worth. I could not care less about what race you are, as long as you don't cause me any trouble" Squall said. Blake smiled, knowing that was the closet thing to a compliment that Squall could offer.

Y'sthola put a hand on Blake's shoulder and smiled at her "And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I will be here for you".

"Thank you... both of you" Blake said, being genially touched by their words.

But their happy moment was interrupted by a dark voice "Well, isn't that sweet. Pathetic, but sweet".

They looked up and saw a large man who wears a dark blue cape with silver armor set with blue jewels, and wears his distinctive horned helmet that reveals his yellow eyes. He also carries an enormous spire-like sword.

 **"Garland"** Squall said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You know this guy?" Blake asked, ready to reach for her weapon.

"He is one of Chaos' biggest warriors. Would not surprise me if he helped cause all this" Squall said as he readied his Gun-Blade.

"He is our enemy then" Y'sthola declared, her staff ready.

Blake eyed the man for a moment before she spoke "What do you want?".

"I know you are a new face around here, but it should still be obvious what my intentions are" Garland answered.

"So you just showed up to fight us?" Blake asked.

"Of course. That is the only purpose of this place. This entire world is nothing but one big battle ground. The arena for the never ending conflict" Garland declared.

"Never ending conflict? What is he talking about?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to put him down" Squall said.

"No! It does matter!" Blake almost snapped before taking a couple of steps forward to address Garland "What do you mean by that? It sounds like you are not even trying to win".

Garland chuckled "It seems that your allies did not explain the situation to you. Not surprised. Cosmos always leaves out the truth".

"What truth!?" Blake demanded.

"Not matter how long or how hard you fight. This conflict will never end. Even death will not be the end of it. No matter which side wins, the whole conflict will just start all over again" Garland explained before jumping of the large boulder he had been standing on "That is the true reality of this world".

Blake was speechless. Is that what all this was about? Just prolonging a never ending war? No matter what they do, it will not matter in the end. History will just keep repeating itself in a never ending cycle? Nothing mattered... nothing mattered.

"Blake! Blake snap out of it!" Squall said, trying to make Blake focus.

"No!" Blake suddenly snapped as she pulled out Gambol Shroud "No! I refuse to believe that! I refuse to believe that everything I've done was for nothing!" She charged at Garland, her weapon ready "I do not believe you!".

Blake jumped in to the air before bringing Gambol Shroud down for a downward slice. Garland just raised his large blade and blocked the strike. But Blake was not done, as she front flipped behind him, ready to stricken at his back. But Garland proved to be faster than he looked as he spun around, forcing Blake to jump back to avoid being cleaved in half by his large blade. Blake jumped of the boulder and sliced at Garland's blade when he blocked and then tried to kick him in the face, only for Garland to grab her leg and slam her down in to the ground with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs.

Garland lifted his blade for an overhead strike and brought it down on to Blake... but the blade did not go all the way as Y'sthola rushed in front of the large armored warrior and blocked his blade with a magic shield. The impact was strong enough to leave cracks in the shield, but luckily the blade did not get the chance penetrate it as Garland was forced to break of to defend himself against several power strikes from Squall.

"Are you alright, Blake?" Y'sthola asked.

Blake got back up "I think so".

"I would be grateful if you did not do something that reckless again. This foe is not someone you can attack head on" Y'sthola scolded.

"Sorry. Let's do this together then" Blake declared.

Garland forced Squall back but noticed the three warriors of Cosmos regrouped with each other. He only laughed "So you are all going to fight me together then. It matters not, I will still crush you like the worms you are!".

"No. We are not dying here. We are stopping you right now" Blake declared.

Garland only laughed again "Stop me then. If you think you can!".

With that the battle was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Cloud where still looking for Ruby. They had not seen a trace of her since she fell through that portal. Weiss was getting worried. Sure she knew her leader was more than able to take care of herself. But with so many unknown and powerful enemies to face, it was a big chance that Ruby could not defeat them alone.

"You OK?" Cloud asked, bringing Weiss out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ruby. She is out there, all on her own, with who knows how many people that wants to kill her" Weiss said, voicing her concern.

"We will find her Weiss. I know it" Cloud assured.

Weiss sighs but nods "I hope we're not to late".

But Weiss had no idea that she had every right to be worried. Because something really bad did happen to Ruby out there.

* * *

Ruby was walking across the waste land, holding her still bleeding shoulder from when Sephiroth stabbed her. She's not had the time to treat it yet, and she was hardly even thinking about it. Sephiroth's words where still repeating in her head, on how she failed to save her friends and nothing she does will ever change that. But during her walk, she began to see things... but what she saw made her gasp, she saw Pyrrha and Penny fighting each other all over again, just like during the Vytal Festival.

As Penny is recalling and reforming her weapons, Pyrrha spots an opportunity and charges forward, knocking Penny backward and taking a moment to relax. However, Penny is still in the fight.

Pyrrha is subsequently shocked to see Penny instantly recover and propel herself using her rifles, before jumping and kicking Pyrrha in the head with added force from her weapons' beams, sending Pyrrha tumbling on the ground.

Once Pyrrha leaves herself in a standing position, Penny knocks away her weapons. Pyrrha tries using her Semblance to retrieve her sword, however Penny knocks it away and recalls her blade, splitting it into eight as she prepares to finish the fight.

The Ruby saw Emerald, using her Semblance to influence the fight. Making Pyrrha see something that was not even there. Ruby gasped knowing full well what was about to happen.

"NO! STOP!" Ruby shouted.

In a panicked response, Pyrrha unleashes a powerful magnetic shockwave, sending the blades back. Penny then clutches her chest as two of her weapons wrap around her arm and midsection, bypassing her Aura, and severing her arm while bisecting her stomach.

"PENNY NO!" Ruby screamed before the scene changed to another fight she was unable to stop.

Pyrrha and Cinder.

Cinder launches two fire blasts, which Pyrrha dodges, before rolling back a few feet to avoid the fire stream in front of her. As Pyrrha hurls her shield again, briefly parting the wall of fire created, Cinder responds by deflecting it - before realizing that Pyrrha had only been distracting her while using her Semblance to lift several giant gears all around her.

Before Cinder can do anything, the shield hits her legs and sends her off-balance and a gear slams into her stomach and knocks her down. Pyrrha buries her with the gears as she retrieves her shield and then proceeds to crush her. However, Cinder uses her heat to disrupt the magnetism, sending all of the gears flying, including one at Pyrrha, resulting in her smashing into a pillar and her Aura depleted. As Cinder readies a shot with her arrow, Pyrrha tosses her shield once more, successfully shattering the arrow only for Cinder to reform the fragments around her shield and send the arrow into Pyrrha's ankle, wounding her. Despite her best attempts, she is unable to get up and fight, as Cinder walks up to her.

As Cinder lectures her on how she will take advantage of the Maiden power which was never supposed to belong to Pyrrha, the now helpless warrior looks Cinder straight in her eyes and simply asks if she believes in destiny. After responding with a simple yes, Cinder reforms her bow and arrow.

"PYRRAH NO!" Ruby shouted

But Cinder aims the arrow and fires it straight through Pyrrha's chest with enough force for the tip to emerge from Pyrrha's back, killing her. Pyrrha gasps for air before slumping forward. Cinder holds her by her circlet, incinerating Pyrrha's body, causing it to disperse into ash in the wind. Only Pyrrha's circlet is left behind, which Cinder drops to the ground.

Ruby fell to her knees **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** She slams her head in to the ground over and over, even making her forehead bleed "NO, NO, NO NO! It was my fault! If only I had been faster! If only I had been stronger! I could have saved them both if I was not so weak!".

After several minutes of hating herself, to the point she was not even noticing that she was beginning to bleed out, Ruby heard footsteps. Her mind clouded, she believed it was an enemy, so she pulled out Crescent Rose and swung it at whoever was approaching her. Normally Ruby would check who it was before she just attacked. But after her fight with Sephiroth and the fact she was not all there in the head, she just reacted without thinking first.

However, the person simply stopped the weapon by casually grabbing it with their left hand. Before Ruby could do anything else, Crescent Rose was yanked to the side and a fist met her face. Ruby landed on the ground as her vision began to fade. But then she felt the person pick her up.

The last thing Ruby saw was pink hair... and then everything went black.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming to grips.**

The sounds of blades clashing could be heard, before Squall was sent sliding back by Garland. Blake was quick to jump back in to the fight, striking at Garland with Gambol Shroud. But Garland's massive blade made it nearly impossible to get at his body, and the fact he was swinging it around with such ease made it very simple for him to fend of his attacks. Blake strikes at his blade again before using it as a spring board to jump away, allowing Y'shtola to unleash the magic attack she had been preparing. She sent of a magic blast that Garland quickly blocked with his blade, but the impact still made him slide back a little.

Garland lets out a huff before moving his blade to the side "I admit, you are more powerful than I expected. But it matters not in the end. Even if you somehow managed to defeat me, it wouldn't mean anything. All you do is for nothing".

Blake was struggling with catching her breath, this battle was much more exhausting than any fight she's had before, but she still managed a glare "Shut up! I don't care what you say. I will not believe that everything I've done, everything I've been through, was all for nothing. Everything happens for a reason!".

"If that's true. Then what is your reason?" Garland asked.

Blake looked a little confused "What do you mean?".

"Since you seem to believe there is a reason for everything that happens, what is your reason for being here? Why do you insist on fighting? What is your goal?" Garland asked.

Blake let his words sink in as she began to think "I... I admit, I don't know yet. But I know there is a reason, I just have to find it".

Garland laughed "You keep searching for something you don't even know you want. Pitiful, you are nothing but a child with no agenda".

"Maybe I am a child, but I know one thing: That I need to stop you from hurting anyone else!" Blake declared as she got ready to continue the battle.

"Stop me if you can!" Garland challenged as she went on the offence, moving at surprising speed for his size, he brought his massive blade down, forcing the Warriors of Cosmos to scatter as the force of the blade sent a shock wave through the ground.

Blake changed her weapon in to it's gun form and she opened fire at Garland, though the shots did little to his armor. But the shots distracted him enough for Squall to rush back in and struck at Garland with his Gun-Blade, using the trigger mechanism to enhance the blows. Garland noticed Blake was ready to attack him from behind, so he forced Squall back before grabbing Blake by the throat, before tossing her in to Squall, sending them both to the ground.

Y'shtola quickly fired of magic orbs at Garland who defended himself with his blade, before he charged at her, since she was becoming annoying. Y'shtola was not as quick or as good at close combat as her companions, so all she could do was create a magic barrier to block Garland's powerful strike. But Garland was not finished and began hammering Y'shtola's shield with his blade, causing it to crack more and more. Y'shtola gritted her teeth as it became harder and harder to hold back Garland's unreal strength. But one final blow shattered her shield and made her fall down.

Garland was ready to kill the Miqo'te, until a line snared around his neck. It was Blake, who hat used the grappling line in her weapon. She pulled on it, hoping to get Garland of her friend. But Garland was much stronger than her, so he simply grabbed her line with one hand and with a strong pull, Blake came flying towards him... just in perfect position for Garland to slice her in half with his blade... or at least that's what he thought he had done, before Blake body vanished in to thin air. Before Garland could fully register what just happened, Blake came down from above, and sliced down his back.

Garland grunted from the attack, before Squall used the opening to hit him with 7 charged blows from his Gun-Blade, before ending it by shooting Garland at point blank range. The blast made Squall slide back, but he knew it was a direct hit. As the smoke cleared, Garland was still standing, but had suffered visual damage to his armor.

He let out several breaths before he spoke "Not bad. Not bad at all. But you are still doomed to lose this fight".

"I have an attack that should finish him. But I need time" Y'shtola said.

"We will give it to you. You ready Squall?" Blake asked her new comrade.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's show this bastard what happens when he looks down on us" Squall said as he got ready.

Both Blake and Squall began fighting Garland again, making sure he only focused on them. Meanwhile, Y'shtola was gathering her magic, this would be her trump card, if she misses, or if it fails to provide the desired result, then they would be in big trouble. She focused and focused, until she was finally ready.

Garland knocked Squall in to a wall, before grabbing Blake's leg and slammed her in to the ground. But then he finally noticed what Y'shtola was up too so he rushed towards her, and this time, Blake and Squall would not be able to stop him before he reaches her. But just as he took a swing at her, Y'shtola unleashed her attack. Garland was sent flying clean through a boulder, before being embedded in to the wall of a cliff. Garland fell to his knee, he was injured but still able to stand up, much to the dismay of the light warriors.

"All that punishment and he's still standing" Squall growled out in annoyance.

"What's left to do now?" Blake asked, her body starting to give out.

Y'shtola fell to her knees, breathing hard "That was all I had left in me".

"You all put up a worthy fight. But this ends now" Garland said, but before he could attack the sky began to go red and darker. Garland looked around before he chuckled "Well, I see everything is being set in to motion. Perhaps you all are more useful alive after all. We shall meet again".

With that Garland vanished through a portal.

Blake looked around "What is happening?".

Y'shtola grunts "Such evil power... it's overwhelming".

"Then I guess we shouldn't stay here. We need to move" Squall declared before looking at the two girls "Can you walk?".

"I think so" Blake said.

"Forgive me, but I am really exhausted" Y'shtola said.

"No wonder. We've been fighting for over an hour. Here I can carry you" Blake said as she gently lifted Y'shtola on to her back.

"Thank you Blake" Y'shtola said with a smile.

Blake smiled back before they began leaving the now really dangerous area. Still it was something in Garland's words she could not shake of.

"Squall" She suddenly spoke, making said boy look at her "Is it true? Is what Garland said true? Is all this fighting really for nothing? Will all this just reset and start all over again?".

Squall was silent for a moment before he sighed "I don't really know. I've been here twice already and both times I thought it was over, only to be dragged back here again, out of nowhere and against my will".

"Then what is the point of all this? What are we really fighting for?" Blake asked, starting to feel hopeless.

"We may not have the answers. But I do know we fight for a reason. We just need to find it" Y'shtola said.

Blake glanced at her before she nods "Yes. I am not going to let Garland lead me astray away from the path I believe in".

"Hmph. That jerk can keep his speech to himself. Like I'm going to trust the words of an enemy" Squall said.

Blake smiled at that. He was right. Even if Garland was telling the truth, Blake would figure it out herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinder and Ardyn where standing near the source of the reason why the sky was changing. They watched what was happening in awe, truly amazed by what they were seeing. But being the people they are, they also felt exited, since the power was really drawing them in.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Ardyn asked.

Cinder smirked as she watched the sky "Yes. I can feel it. The power... such amazing power".

"Marvelous, truly marvelous" Ardyn agreed with a smirk on his own.

The gears had been set in motion. Neither Cinder or Ardyn knew what Chaos was planning, but they did know his goal and that they could benefit from it if they played their cards right. Chaos' goal to was to spread discord through out the world and beyond. And while Cinder and Ardyn could appreciate some destruction, they had higher goals in mind. They wanted power, power that knew no equal. Power that would allow them to for-fill their deepest desires. And they would do just about anything to get it.

Emerald was watching them from the distance. She really did not like any of this, she was only enduring it because Cinder told her so. She may not like everything Cinder has done or will do, but she owe her to much to back out now... besides Cinder would not just let her leave even if she wanted to. But in the end, all Emerald cared about was Cinder. And no suffering was to great if it meant pleasing the person who gave Emerald a life worth living.

* * *

Back with Ruby, some time had passed since she was knocked out. She was slowly waking up, she groaned from the throbbing pain in her head. She is having trouble remembering what happened, but she could feel the heat of a fire and she noticed she was in a cave. That alone made her a little confused. She don't remember ever setting up camp or doing anything really. So just what happened? She tried to remember, but the pain in her head made it next to impossible to think. She touched her head and hissed due to it being sore for some reason.

"So you are finally awake" Came a female voice.

Ruby looked and saw a a young woman with wavy rose pink hair and pale aqua eyes. She wears a black chest-piece with a high collar with a bare back strapped on belts. From the lower parts of the chest-piece there are two symmetrical white capes with pockets. At the top sides of the chest-piece there are silver pauldrons, and the upper part of her arms are covered with red straps adorned with silver pieces. From the pauldrons hang two symmetrical white capes. The inside color of the capes on both, upper and lower, pauldrons is red. She also wears red and black boots that reach the half of a thigh, and black gloves.

Ruby finally remembered "You punched me".

"Yes, I did" The woman said bluntly "You were acting like a maniac, so I had to knock some sense in to you".

"You mean by knocking me out?" Ruby asked dryly, before she groans from the pain in her head.

"Hold still" The woman said as she pored some liquid on Ruby's head. And just like that, she felt like the pain was being washed away.

"Wow... what was that?" She asked.

"Just some healing potion" The woman answered.

It was clear she was a lady of few words, just like Blake, still Ruby needed to know something "What's your name? I'm Ruby".

"Call me Lightning" The woman now named Lightning said.

"Lightning? Is that really your name?" Ruby asked.

"It's the only name you need to know" Lightning said.

Ruby sighed as she slowly sat up "Sorry for attacking you...".

"Maybe you can explain why you were out in the open, screaming and hurting yourself? You are lucky that I was the one who found you" Lightning said.

Ruby looked down, sandness clear in her eyes "Because... I just learned a horrible truth".

"What truth?" Lightning asked.

"That I'm weak... I lost two of my best friends because I was to weak to save them... it's my fault that they died" Ruby said, fresh tears ready to spill.

"And why would it be your fault?" Lightning asked.

"I could have done something. But I just wasn't strong enough. They died because of my weakness" Ruby said, ready to cry.

Lightning sighed "Take a deep breath and explain what happened to them and how it was your fault".

Ruby did what she said, taking a deep breath and began explaining "I used to go to a combat school, named Beacon. When Beacon fell, I lost two of my friends: Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met. But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny... was killed... just to make a statement".

Lightning listened while suddenly feeling a very strong urge to butcher the people responsible for that.

"And the worst part... I was there... I was there when it happened... I saw them die... had I just been a little faster, a little stronger... I could have done something and maybe... maybe they would have still been alive now!" Ruby said as she began sobbing.

Lightning let Ruby's words sink in, she was not good at these things, she never war. But she could understand where Ruby was coming from, she sighed and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder "Hey..." Ruby looked at her, tears still going down her face "I can understand what you feel, to some level. I also lost someone I cared deeply about. And it was mostly my fault, because I didn't listen to her when I should have".

Ruby sniffed "Who was she?".

"My younger sister... she... revealed something I was not happy about. I ended up snapping at her, which lead to her running of and being trapped in a place where I could not reach her. I ended up blaming others for it, but the truth was: Had I been a better sister, it never would have happened" Lightning explained.

Lightning's words was able to reach Ruby, but she was still not sure how to feel yet "But... it sounds like the whole thing was out of your control. So it couldn't have been entirely your fault".

"I can say the same to you. You couldn't help that you got to your friends a little to late" Lightning pointed out.

Ruby could not argue with that, but still... "But I could have-".

"Don't start with that again. At least you tried to do something. And you were not the one who put them in those situations, right?".

"N-no, but I am a leader, and it's my job to keep everyone safe" Ruby tried to argue.

"You can't save everyone Ruby, not matter how much you want to... all you can really do, is save as many as you can" Lightning said "I made a promise to never neglect the people I care about, not ever again. I will fight to the end of time to make sure they get the chance to live".

"To the end of time? Will you even live that long?" Ruby asked, half joking.

"There is more to me than meets the eye" Lightning answered. Ruby giggled before she suddenly gave Lightning a hug, making her blink "Ummm, what are you doing?".

"You just looked like you could use a hug... and honestly, I could use one too" Ruby answered "Hugs always made me feel better".

Lightning hesitated for a moment, before she slowly returned the hug, not knowing what else to do. Ruby hugged her tighter, relieved that Lightning accepted the embrace. Ruby could not help but take a small sniff of Lightning's pink hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms, kind of funny since Yang said Ruby smelled like roses. Looks like both Ruby and Lightning smells like flowers.

"Thank you... Lightning" Ruby whispered, she really needed this.

Lightning gave a rare smile "Just call me Light".

Ruby giggled "Alright, Light".

Lightning has not been hugged like this since before she lost Serah. Ruby almost reminded Lightning about her younger sister in a way, and that somehow made Lightning want to protect her. Lightning was not sure how this girl could awaken such feelings in her. But at the same time, she had to admit, she liked these feelings.

"You are a strange little girl, Ruby Rose" Lightning said.

"So I've been told" Ruby said with a small giggle.

"Well, you still need some rest" Lightning pointed out.

"Can a sleep on your lap?" Ruby asked.

"No" Lightning said bluntly.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaseeee" Ruby drawled out with puppy eyes.

Lightning looked her in the eyes for a few moments before she sighed "Alright fine, but only this time".

Ruby giggled as she laid her head on Lightning lap "Can I get a goodnight-".

"Keep pushing your luck and you will sleep outside" Lightning warned.

Ruby figured she should stop pushing her luck and just went to sleep. Lightning shook her head. Ruby was a strange girl indeed.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A break to rest.**

Blake, Squall and Y'shtola had managed to find a safe place to rest after their long and taxing battle against Garland. The battle had really opened Blake's eyes, Garland was by far the strongest enemy she's faced so far, and if the other warriors of chaos was that strong, then it was clear that she would be in for the toughest battle of her life. But everything Garland said still weighed heavily on her mind. She just could not fathom the thought of that she was fighting for nothing. She did not even want to think about that she is just prolonging a never ending war...

Blake shook her head, she needed something to think about, something to take her mind of things so she could relax... then it hit her and she looked at one of her comrades "Y'shtola...".

Y'shtola turned her head towards the young faunus "You need something, Blake?".

"Could you... tell me about your people? The Miqo'te?" Blake asked.

"What would you like to know?" Y'shtola asked as she sat up.

"Anything really. Your people, your colture and your history" Blake answered.

"Very well, you told me about the faunus, so I'm happy to tell you about the Miqo'te. But you may want to make yourself more comfortable, it's a long tale" Y'shtola said before patting her lap "Lay down on me, if you wish".

Blake blushed but laid down on Y'shtola's lap. It was really soft. Blake could take a nap on it, if not for the fact she really wanted to hear about Y'shtola's race, she was truly interested.

"I guess I will start with our culture. The Miqo'te have diverged into two separate ethnicities: the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. While the diurnal Seekers of the Sun worship Azeyma the Warden with their culture revolving around the sun, the nocturnal Keepers of the Moon prefer the shroud of night and offer their piety to Menphina the Lover. The Keepers of the Moon have a custom of applying war paint to their faces, as it is believed the vivid colors grant lunar powers" Y'shtola began to explain "As for our physical traits, we are mostly a feline race, not nearly as diverce as the faunus".

Blake listened closely, her interest growing by the moment.

"We are comparatively few in number, we maintain an insular mentality within our clans, tending to avoid contact with the other races. Many lead isolated lifestyles, even when living in the more populous cities" Y'shtola continued "The Seekers are widely regarded as quick-witted and prone to action, and many bore easily. The Keepers are known for their reticent and brooding personalities, but are also respected and sometimes feared for their tenacity".

Blake absorbed all the information. The Miqo'te did share some similarities to the faunus. Many faunus tend to want to keep to themselves to avoid problem with the humans.

"During the Age of Endless Frost, as the seas turned to ice and passage over them became possible, Eorzea saw an influx of foreign fauna to her shores. This brought the hunting tribes which subsisted upon them, the modern descendants of whom are today known as the Miqo'te. Since their arrival, the Miqo'te have diverged into two physically distinguishable groups: the diurnal Seekers of the Sun and the nocturnal Keepers of the Moon" Y'shtola all but finished her explanation.

Blake thought over everything Y'shtola said, but something caught her attention "Eorzea?".

"That's where most of my people come from" Y'shtola said as she had began playing with Blake's long black hair "I take it you want to learn about it?".

"Yes please" Blake said, she was starting to feel better, so learning more of the other worlds would help a lot.

"Very well. Comprised of Aldenard, the westernmost of the Three Great Continents, and its surrounding islands, the realm of Eorzea has been the cradle of several unique civilizations throughout history. Towering mountains dominate the north, their peaks forever lashed with icy winds; to the south, a bleak expanse of unforgiving desert holds sway" Y'shtola began to tell the story of her people's homeland "Yet these inhospitable lands hold irresistible lure for man and monster alike, for wide and deep flow the currents of aether, and rich are the veins of power-infused crystal. In this harsh though vibrant region, the people of Eorzea have carved out their histories, a cycle of prosperous Astral and disastrous Umbral eras. The First Umbral Era brought an end to the age of the gods, and there have been six such eras of calamity since the First Astral Era ushered in the age of man. Each of the Umbral catastrophes has, in turn, borne the characteristics of one of the six elements. With all the elements now represented, it was believed the current Astral era would last into eternity. But in the seventh verse of the Divine Chronicles, Mezaya Thousand Eyes prophesied a less fortunate fate. The "senary sun," or Sixth Astral Era, would indeed end, and the "septenary moon," or Seventh Umbral Era, would cast its shadow upon the land".

"Fascinating" Blake said in awe.

Y'shtola smiled, happy that Blake was enjoying the story "The vast realm of Eorzea, comprising the continent of Aldenard and its outlying islands, has seen the rise of a civilization with peoples as diverse as its environs. Throughout its history, the landscape has played home to a number of city-states, the tenuous relations among them fluctuating between friendly and hostile. The pantheon of the Twelve is followed devoutly by most, and doctrine holds that the past wars of the realm were the wars of the heavens, with the gods and goddesses laying their favor with nations to champion them. In this way, war spread throughout the realm, discouraging unity and peace".

Blake gulped, she feared that war would come in to play.

"As a result, years passed without the lay of the land and its borders ever being mapped in their entirety. It was not until some 70 years ago, when an intrepid soul set out to wander the land, at great peril to himself, that the first map of Eorzea was completed" Y'shtola continued "Since then, the original rendering has been amended and improved by others, and the form it takes today is used by adventurers across the realm as an indispensable guide on their travels".

Blake could not help but to smile at that "So it got better with time".

"Indeed, and the climate is also a mixed bag. For the most part Eorzea's climate ranges from temperate in the north to sub-tropical in the south, with the southernmost part of Aldenard being a harsh desert. However, the aetherial disturbances at the start of the Seventh Umbral Era brought about a number of sudden changes to the climate in the few years since the Battle of Carteneau. For example, more rainforests have appeared in La Noscea, eastern Thanalan has begun shifting to a more semi-arid open landscape biome, while Coerthas has experienced a perpetual winter" Y'shtola finished the story.

"That was an amazing story Y'shtola, thank you" Blake said with a smile.

"You are very welcome, Blake. There is still a lot more I could tell you, but It's late, so that will be all for now" Y'shtola said.

"Oh come on, it's so interesting. Please tell me more" Blake pleaded.

Y'shtola chuckled a little at that "I appreciate your interest in history, Blake. I promise I will tell you the rest when I get the chance. But for now, we all could use some sleep".

Blake was about to protest some more, but then a yawn escaped her mouth "Fine, but you are telling me more tomorrow".

"Understood" Y'shtola said until... Blake just fell asleep in her lap, making the Miqo'te smile and she decided to just let Blake sleep on her lap for tonight. She did not mind one bit.

Squall had heard the whole conversation from his spot and he did not know what to feel. He ever only cared about his own world... but he had to admit. Learning more about the other worlds were a good way to pass the time. He might consider asking the others about it when things starts to settle down. But for now, he had to keep a look out in case an enemy shows up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Cloud where still searching for Ruby. They had been searching for hours, but still not a single petal of the Rose anywhere. Weiss was getting tired, but she did not care, she wanted to find her friend as quickly as possible. But she was slowly loosing hope due to the lack of a trail to follow. It was frustrating to say the least.

"RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYY!" Weiss screamed in to the night.

"Weiss enough. We could attract unwanted attention at this rate. It's late, we should rest for the night and resume our search tomorrow" Cloud said.

"I'm not doing anything until we find her!" Weiss argued, but it was clear that she was fighting to even keep her eyes open.

"Weiss!" Cloud grabbed her by the shoulders "I get it. More than you know, I get it. I would be doing the exact same thing if I was in your position. I am not judging you, but you will not find anything if you can't even see where you're going. And you are exhausted, so if we would get attacked right now, you would be unable to defend yourself. We will find Ruby, I promise. But we need our full strength for that".

Weiss wanted to argue, but Cloud was right. She remembered telling Blake something similar when she was consumed by her own search for Roman. And now Weiss was making the same mistake as Blake. At this rate she would drop dead before they even start a battle and that would not help anyone.

"Fine... you win... let's find a place to rest" Weiss said.

Cloud nods and points at a large boulder "That should be good enough".

Weiss nods in agreement as they headed over the the boulder. Weiss fell asleep almost right away. Cloud gained a small smile. It was touching how devoted Weiss was to her friends... it reminded him about himself a while back, where he would put himself through a lot of hardships to keep his friends safe. Even now he would do anything for them, but he had learned his lesson, he would not let his protective nature drive him away from the people he cares about. Or at the very least, he would try.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yang was in a situation. All around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm.

Yang looks up from her arms to see Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer.

Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheathe Wilt from Blush.

Yang awakens with a gasp. She looks around her in slight panic and was hyperventilating. She was not acknowledging anything at all.

"Yang? YANG!" Came the voice of Tidus who grabbed her shoulders "What's wrong?".

"GET AWAY!" Yang shouted as was just about to punch him, though luckily Tifa managed to grab her.

"Yang! Calm down!" Tifa shouted, while struggling to hold Yang in place so she won't hurt anyone or herself.

Tidus grabbed Yang's face and made her look at him "Yang look! It's just us! Your friends!".

Yang finally snapped back to reality and began breathing hard before looking down "I'm sorry...".

Tifa let her go as Tidus stepped back and asked "Mind telling us what that was about? One minute your were sleeping peacefully, the next you wake up, screaming like a maniac".

"Just... a nightmare... or more like a memory of something that... changed me" Yang said as she put a hand on her head.

"Want to tell us about it?" Tifa asked in a caring tone.

Yang considered it for a moment before she sighed " A while ago, the school I went to was attacked by the White Fang and the Grimm. Before you ask, I will tell you about them some other time. But during the battle, I went to find Blake and saw a man called Adam. He was hurting her, so I snapped and tried to attack him... and he cut of my right arm".

Tifa was shocked by that, but Tidus looked a little confused as he lifted Yang's right arm "But... you still got it".

"That's the thing..." Yang began, not even stopping Tidus from touching her arm "When I got to this world it was back. Like it was never gone in the first place. I suspect that Goddess had something to do with it".

"Maybe it was a gift from her" Tifa guessed.

"Well how nice of her. Still not happy she dragged me here against my will" Yang said, still sore about that.

"Non of us are. But we don't have much of a choice at the moment. Also, Yang, we forgot to tell you. But Chaos has a habbit of picking warriors that has a personal connection to use. He called my father here, so there is a chance he might have called someone you have a history with in order to fight you" Tidus explained.

"Oh perfect. Like this whole thing weren't annoying enough" Yang said, a small hint of frustration as to why she and her team had to be the ones to be dragged here.

"Yang, Cosmos only choose warriors with pure intentions and with no evil in them. So the fact she was able to bring you here at all proves that you are a good person. You can take comfort in that" Tifa said.

Yang sighed a that but nods "I guess... still there were better options".

"For some reason I find that hard to believe" Tidus said in a more cheerful tone.

Yang could not help but to giggle, this guy was a lot like Sun "Careful Tidus. I might assume that you are flirting with me".

Tidus let out a friendly laugh "I admit, you are very beautiful. But my heart belongs to someone else".

"Oh? Who?" Yang asked.

"Her name is Yuna. A very shy but very brave girl. She is willing to do just about anything to keep her friends safe. So in turn I try my best to keep her safe" Tidus said with clear love in his voice.

Yang could not help but to smile at that "She sounds like one heck of a girl".

"She is... but I have not seen her here yet. I hope she's ok" Tidus said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"I'm sure she's fine, Tidus. She can take care of herself" Tifa assured.

"I know. I'd still like to know where she is though" Tidus said.

Yang decided to try to lift the mood "What about you Tifa? Do you got a love in your life?".

"Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know" Tifa said in a matter of fact tone "What about you Yang? Have you found a lover yet?".

Yang thinks for a moment "To tell you the truth. I never gave it much thought. Before Beacon fell, I was a thrill-seeker. And my main goal was to just travel the world and get roped in to as many crazy adventures I could. I never once thought about settling down and start a family".

"Well, you are still young, Yang. So you got plenty of time" Tifa said.

"You are not so old yourself, Tifa" Yang said with a smirk.

"Of course I'm not old. I'm still in my 20's" Tifa said in a false insulted tone.

Everyone shared a good laugh, they clearly needed this. Just a nice conversation between friends, talking about normal things. In fact this was the most normal experience Yang has had since before Beacon fell. With friends like these, she was sure she could make it through whatever was in store for her.

* * *

The sun was returning to the sky, and a ray hit Lightning in the face, annoying her enough to wake her up. She sighed as she covered her face before looking down to see that Ruby was still sleeping on her lap. Cute sight, but they could not afford to linger here anymore.

"Ruby, time to wake up" Lightning said as she shook Ruby a little.

Ruby groans before burying her face in Lightning's lap "5 more minutes".

"If you don't wake up right now, then 5 minutes will be all the time you have left of your life" Lightning warned.

"Alright, alright" Ruby said as she sat up and yawned "But you were so comfy".

"That was a one time thing, Ruby. Now get ready, we need to keep moving" Lightning said.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving" Ruby complained.

Lightning sighed, she really did not want to deal with this right now "We will look for food. But first we must find a better place".

"Got it" Ruby said as she stood up "Let's get going then".

Lightning nods and they continued their journey. A journey that would affect them both in several ways.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting a Chaos counterpart.**

After having taken enough time to rest up and recover, Blake, Y'shtola and Squall where on the move again. The peaceful time and the storytelling really helped lift Blake's mood, if only for a little. They were walking across a small landscape with a few cliffs. Nothing really note worthy to see, but there was something of about this place. Blake could feel that something was not right, but it was easy to assume that she was just being paranoid again. If danger was nearby, she would have sensed it by now.

Deciding to try an cheer herself up with another story, she looked at her Miqo'te comrade "Hey, Y'shtola" Said Miqo'te turned her head towards her "I am happy that you told me all that history, but I'd like to know more about you. I mean, I can already tell you are a good person, but I still don't know much about you".

Y'shtola smiled "Well, how sweet of you to take an interest in me like that, Blake. Very well, what would you like to know about me?".

Blake blushed a little that Y'shtola said she was sweet "Well, anything is fine".

"Alright then, I will tell you how I became who I am" Y'shtola began "I am a Seeker of the Sun Conjurer. Conjury is an art that takes life and the living for its domain. Its primary purpose is the salving of hurts and the granting of protection. Adventurers such as yourself oft stand upon the front lines of battle. Owing to this, you are like to find yourself in many situations wherein a capacity for healing would be advantageous. Mind you, there is more to conjury than that. By harnessing the power of earth, wind, and water, conjurers are also capable of weaving spells that wreak havoc. In terms of sheer destructive power, conjury may pale in comparison to thaumaturgy, but its capacity to defend one against aggression more than compensates for this relative shortcoming".

"Sounds fascinating" Blake commented.

"It is. Conjury calls upon the elements of earth, wind, and water and concentrates them to a potency at which spells can be weaved. Through practiced meditation on the essences of creation, conjurers draw forth and absorb aether from their immediate surroundings. A wand or cane made from unworked wood is then utilized to focus the aether until it manifests as the desired spell. Versed also in magicks that restore and strengthen, conjurers are regarded as accomplished healers" Y'shtola continued "Reaching where I am now was a long and difficult journey. But I am proud to have achieved it".

Blake smiled a little "Well, from what I have seen, it is well earned".

"You flatter me Blake. But after I reached that title, I was involved in many adventures, but one really holds a special place in my memory. I joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and crossed paths with a warrior of light. We trawled together and accomplished much. After our group moves to Revenant's Toll, Me and a friend Thancred investigate a strange instance of crystal theft near Horizon in Western Thanalan. We learn that the Amalj'aa are the culprits with help from someone in Brass Blades tipping us off. To confirm the traitor's identity, I posed as a miner as part of a trap involving a shipment of crystals. The raiders are discovered to be Serpent Reavers, intent on collecting crystals for the Sahagin to summon Leviathan. With the imminent return of the Lord of Whorls, I accompanied the Scions to warn Merwylb and strike against the Sahagin and their primal" Y'shtola continued "After the defense of Ishgard from the Dravanian Horde, I attended a celebration in Ul'dah alongside the other Scion leaders. A conspiracy to assassinate Nanamo Ul Namo was carried out when the Scions were betrayed and falsely accused of regicide. Two of my friends stayed behind to cover the others' escape. Finding ourselves pursued by the Brass Blades and traitorous Crystal Braves in a hidden tunnel, Me and Thancred remain behind to ensure that the Warrior of Light and Minfilia escape by causing a cave-in. I used the ancient spell Flow to transport herself and Thancred to safety, and while Thancred ends up somewhere else, I was trapped within the Lifestream, a living being".

"The Lifestream?" Blake asked.

"The Lifestream is an ethereal substance that streams beneath the surface of our world. It's where we all go when we die" Y'shtola answered "Thankfully I was brought back to the mortal realm and could rejoin my friends".

Blake let it all sink in, she always did wonder where her soul would go after she died... if her world is somehow connected to all the other worlds where all the other warriors came from, then does that mean her world has an Lifestream too? Or is it something else?

Blake would figure that out later, and just decided to ask about something she's been wondering about for a while now "What happened to your eyes?".

Y'shtola was silent for a moment "I used a forbidden spell rendering me physically blind. It was unpleasant at first, but I've managed to adapt to it".

"Oh... Sorry I asked" Blake said, she had always prided herself on being able to see perfectly, better than most humans, she could not imagine how it would feel to go blind.

"Worry not, Blake. I knew the risk and I accepted the consequences" Y'shtola assured "But what about you Blake? You told us about your people, but what kind of person are you?".

Blake looked away "I am... not a very good person... I tend to run away when things gets to hard... I am coward".

"That can't be true. If you were a coward, you would not have aided us against Garland" Y'shtola said.

"I'm not talking about battles. Clashing weapons with someone is much easier compared to the more personal challenges. When team found out I was a Fanus I didn't know what to do so I ran. And when I learned that someone I cared about had become a monster, I did not confront about it, I just ran! And when Beacon fell, I did not stay to help my best friend, I just ran away and left her when she needed me..." Blake all but yelled as painful memories of her past actions returned.

"Oh don't start with that again. Or do I need to talk some sense in to you again?" Squall suddenly spoke, after having been silent this whole time.

"Sorry... I just feel so ashamed that I always run when people need me" Blake said.

"Trust me, I know how it feels to have a friend run out on me. But that is neither here or there. If you regret what you did so much, then just make it up to the people you wronged" Squall said.

"I want to. But I don't know how" Blake said.

"This is gonna sound ironic coming from me. But I think the first step is to just talk to them about it. Heard that's the way to go and after that, you let things work itself out" Squall said.

"You're right, that does sound ironic coming from you. But thank you anyway" Blake said with a smile, Squall just shrugs as he continues to walk.

But as they continued to walk, Blake suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, looking like a deer that had been caught in the headlights, Squall noticed this and stopped "What's wrong?".

Blake did not answer as she looked around in panic, all while mumbling some words "No... it can't be him... please, don't let it be him!".

"Hey! What's the matter with you? What's going on?" Squall demanded.

"Someone is nearby... I can sense them" Y'shtola said.

Squall narrowed his eyes before looking up "Found them".

Blake looked two and her face was full with dread when her fears where confirmed "Adam...!".

Adam was looking down at them "I finally found you my love. And I see you have brought some more friends to die for you".

"How are you even here!?" Blake demanded.

"I made you a promise, Blake. And I will follow you even to another world if needed. One way or the other, I will keep my promise" Adam said as he jumped down from the cliff he had been standing on.

"Leave me alone!" Blake said as she took a step back "I want nothing to do with you!".

"It is far to late for that Blake. And I've been searching for you for to long to just let you walk away without being punished for what you did" Adam said coldly.

"I didn't do anything! You brought it on yourself!" Blake shot back.

"Who the hell is this creep?" Squall said as he held his blade, ready for a fight.

"You never told them about me Blake? Well, then let me explain for you. I am Adam, someone Blake wronged" Adam said.

"And what did she do to earn your spite?" Y'shtola asked.

"That is none of your concern. I don't care about the two of you. I only want Blake, so stand aside and you will live!" Adam declared before he dashed forward, right towards Blake.

Blake gasped in surprise as it looked like she did not have enough time to pull out Gambol Shroud... but just as Adam took a swing at her, Squall got in the way and blocked the strike, before forcing Adam back.

"Sorry pal. But if you insist on attacking my comrade... well, that just makes me mad" Squall said as he points his gun blade at Adam.

"You had your chance. But I'm always all for killing an human" Adam said as he got ready.

"Y'shtola, stay with Blake. I got this" Squall declared.

"What?! You can't fight him alone!" Blake argued.

"Well I can't fight him with you getting in the way. Until you get your head on straight, you will stay out of this" Squall all but ordered before getting ready to meet Adam's charge with his own.

Adam immediately fired rounds from Blush but Squall blocked each blast and then rushed Adam. The Faunus easily blocked the slash and the two locked up before Adam kicked Squall to the ground. Squall parried a decapitation attempt and mounted a comeback, stabbing at Adam's chest. Again, Taurus dodged and he backhanded Squall, he stumbled but recovered quickly. Squall delivered several slashes but Adam blocked them, and began building up his semblance- Moonslice. Squall, unaware, just carried on trying to break his guard but Adam kept blocking.

But Blake knew what was happening "SQUALL LOOK OUT!".

But then Adam unleashed a massive counter, the shot was blocked but Squall's guard didn't hold up as he was sent to a wall. Adam jumped after him but Squall grabbed his neck and threw him at another boulder. Adam hit it hard but shot at Squall again to keep their distance. Squall rushed at him again but Adam quickly drew his blade, so quick that Squall didn't even see it, but he damn well felt the slice in his arm. Squall was forced to swap her blade to the other arm and she continued to duel.

"Leave him alone!" Blake shouted as she rushed in and struck at Adam with Gambol Shroud.

Adam blocked the attack and they entered a blade lock "So you finally decided to join in. Took you long enough!".

"I will not let you hurt anyone else!" Blake declared through gritting teeth.

Adam just smiled "Have you ever been able to hold anyone to that?".

Adam kicked Blake back and was about to strike at her, if not for Y'shtola to get in the way and block his blade with a magic shield "You are not getting near her. I may not know the full history between you. But if Blake left you, then she must have had a good reason for it!".

Adam had to jump back to avoid a strike from Squall. He looked up to see all three of them where ready to fight him. Adam growls, he hated to admit it, but in a three on one fight he was at a disadvantage. And Blake's new friends where not weak at all. He could not win like this.

"This is not over my love! I swear, you will suffer for what you did!" Adam declared before he ran of and through a portal that vanished soon after.

Squall held his arm "Jerk...".

"Let me help you with that" Y'shtola said as she healed Squall's arm.

"Why him... out of everyone Chaos could have brought here... why him!?" Blake said as she clenched her fists.

"Blake?" Y'shtola spoke, starting to get a little worried about her new friend.

"He could have picked anyone! But he had to pick the biggest monster I know!" Blake shouts to no one in particular as she was shaking with both anger and dread.

Neither Squall or Y'shtola said anything. But Y'shtola walked up to Blake and hugged her. Blake tensed up for a moment before accepting the hug. Y'shtola rubs Blake's back, silently letting her know that even if Adam comes back, they would face him together. And Blake found comfort in the fact she had her two new friends to help her... but she could not shake her concern for her old teammates. She really hoped they were OK, and that Adam would not find them.

Blake had no idea what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Lightning where walking on a path that they had no idea where it was leading, but it was the only path they got. Lightning was not much of a talker, so Ruby took the chance to tell her about the insane adventures she's had with her team and all the things they've done together, and to each other. Right now she was telling Lightning about a specific event that still bothered Ruby to some degree.

"And then they put me in a trash can on my own birthday! I mean can you believe it!?" Ruby said as she finished the story.

Lightning had a ghost of a smile on her face "Well, you abused your birthday a lot. So they had to show you that you can't get everything you want, even on your special day".

Ruby pouts "You were supposed to be on my side!".

"Since when?" Lightning asked.

"Since we became friends" Ruby answered like it was obvious.

Lightning looks at her "Who said we where friends?".

"I did! You are not the first Ice Queen to become one of my good friends" Ruby said.

Lightning got a deadly look in her eyes "What did you just call me?".

Ruby did not seem to notice the look "Well, you act cold and your face looks like it has been frozen in one expression. If anything, it fits you even better than Weiss... but if Weiss is the Ice Queen... what is higher up than a Queen?... Maybe an Ice-".

 **SMACK!**

Ruby was suddenly sitting on the ground, holding her head while letting out a loud cry "OOOOOOWWWW!".

"You asked for it. Call me that again and I will hit you even harder" Lightning warned while cracking her knuckles.

"But... but... but we are friends... friends give each other nicknames..." Ruby cried out while rubbing her head.

"We are not friends. We are allies at best" Lightning declared.

"But... But... But..." Ruby had tears in her eyes and lips where quivering, she looked just about ready to cry.

"Don't try the puppy dog eyes on me. It will not work" Lightning said while looking away with her arms crossed... but then she looked back to see Ruby was still ready to start crying "I told you it will not work..." Ruby sniffed "Stop looking at me that way!" A single tear ran down Ruby's face, a preview of what was about to follow "Wait! No! Don't you dare start!".

"BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby cried so loudly that it echoed through the whole area.

"OK OK! We're friends! Just stop crying!" Lightning said while holding up her hands.

"You are just saying that to make me stop crying! You don't really mean it!" Ruby screamed before she began bawling again.

Lightning grits her teeth, she was so tempted to just hit ruby again, but that would just make things worse... so all she could do was to pull Ruby in to a hug "There, there... I do mean it. You are a fun girl and a good friend".

"R-really?" Ruby asked while sobbing.

"Yes, really... I... like you" Lightning managed to get out.

Ruby sniffed "Carry me".

Lightning sighed, but picked Ruby up so Ruby had her arms wrapped around Lightning's neck and her legs around her waist, and her head was resting on Lightning shoulder as she began to carry her along the path. She had no idea how seeing Ruby cry made her cold shield shatter like that. All she knew was that she did not like to see Ruby cry, so she just had to do something to make her stop... maybe it was because of the face when she made her sister cry, she ran away and a lot of bad things happened. She did not want a repeat of that.

But unknown to Lightning, since Ruby's face was hidden from view... Ruby had a mischievous smile on her face, and held up two fingers in a victory sign.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A talk between enemies.**

On a large cliff overseeing the rocky land in front of it, two warriors of Chaos where watching the landscape. They were Golbez and Raven, they had no encountered any of Cosmos warriors yet, so they had decided to find a higher ground where they could take a quick break. They had been traveling together for a while now, and non of them had said anything more than they need to. Still Golbez was curious about some things about his companion and figured this was as good of a time as any to ask her.

"Tell me something, Raven. What do you fight for?" Golbez asked.

Raven looked at him "What do you mean?".

"I strongly doubt you agreed to fight in this war for no reason. All of our fellow warriors of Chaos have their own agendas. Agendas they will do just about anything to achieve, even chaining themselves to Chaos, while some believe they will be able to break those chains when the time is right. But you are new here and I know little about you. What do you think you will gain from this?" Golbez asked.

Raven looked at him before her eyes turned cold "My goal is non of your concern, Golbez. And you would be smart to mind your own business".

Golbez did not react to Raven's words. Having spent so much time with the other Chaos warriors, handling Raven's rudeness was not that difficult. Still her eyes made it clear that she did indeed have her goals.

"But, while I will not tell you my goals, I can tell you my reasons for fighting. Strength" Raven said, making Golbez raise an eyebrow "That is why I fight".

"Explain" Golbez said in a even tone.

"I grew up in a tribe, a tribe I now lead. Ever since I was a child I lived under one rule: Survival of the fittest. The weak dies, the strong survives, those are the only rules that's ever meant anything. If one is not strong enough to survive, then death will come for them" Raven explained.

"Then what do you consider, true strength?" Golbez asked.

"Simple: Stare death in the face and spit in it. Surviving that, is true strength" Raven answered.

Despite her words, Golbez could tell that Raven did not tell him the whole truth... that or she didn't even know the truth herself, because he could sense something in her that she clearly does not want anyone else to know about.

But before he could question her any further, Golbez sensed something that caught his interest. Raven noticed this and looked at him "What is it?".

"I have something to take care of. I will be back when it's done" Golbez answered before flying away.

Raven narrowed her eyes, what was her companion up to?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Lightning where continuing their journey until Ruby noticed something "We need more water".

Lightning checked and nodded "Agreed, we are almost out. There is a rive down the road, you can refill there".

Ruby looked at her "Me?".

"I have other things to do" Lightning said.

"Such as?" Ruby asked.

"Getting an all to brief break from you. Now get to it" Lightning said before walking away, not letting Ruby argue.

"I swear, she is about as warm as an ice cube. I will have to use my puppy eyes on her again later" Ruby mused to herself before heading down to the river to refill the water. While she was doing this she could not help but to sing her favorite song " _This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul_ ".

"If only life was that simple. But life is no fairy tail" Came a deep voice behind her.

Ruby jumped in surprise and spun around to see a large armored man floating in front of her, it was Golbez "Who are you? Are you one of Chaos' warriors?".

"Good eye, I am indeed" Golbez confirmed "Have Cosmos really become this desperate? That she would summon children to fight her battles?".

"I am not a child!" Ruby shot back as she slowly reached for Crescent Rose "Have you come here to kill me?".

"That souly depends on your next course of action. Attack me and I will kill you" Golbez answered in a simple tone.

"Then what do you want?" Ruby asked.

Golbez landed in front of her "I wish to know why you chose to fight".

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and her friends had sought shelter after their rather close call with Adam. Squall's injuries where healing well, but Blake's emotional reaction to Adam had not gone away. She was on constant alert, as if Adam could come back to kill them at any moment. Y'shtola could sense Blake's growing unease and hat to do something before Blake had a panic attack.

"Blake, you can calm yourself. He is not here" Y'shtola said as she put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You don't know Adam like I do! He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, nothing!" Blake said, still on guard.

"Alright enough of this. Tell us exactly who this Adam guy is" Squall demanded.

Blake sighed, knowing there was no avoiding it now "Adam Taurus, my former partner... and I admit, there was... more than just a partnership between us. I trusted him in a way I shouldn't have".

"So what's his deal then? What does he want?" Squall asked.

"Revenge" Blake answered.

"Revenge on you?" Y'shtola asked.

"Revenge on everyone. He feels completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and I began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. At first I thought Adam was the embodiment of 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized... he was 'spite'... He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him. He shows little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board".

"Bastard" Squall growled out.

"He is an embittered, sadistic and vengeful man, willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity. He took great pleasure in tormenting me, taunting me by calling me 'darling' or 'my love' and ultimately promising to destroy everything I love as punishment for me leaving the White Fang and, by extension, him. He exhibited extremely possessive, violent, narcissistic and abusive behavior" Blake continued to explain while shaking from the bad memories "He was also merciless and brutal towards his enemies, slicing off my partner's arm with ease when she rushed him and even attempting to decapitate me when I tried to stand between him and my crippled partner".

Squall was very tempted to hunt down and kill Adam for what he did, while Y'shtola needed to know something "You said he only wanted suffering for what he feels the world did to him. What could have caused him to developed such spite?".

Blake was silent for a moment before she sighed "There is a scar behind his mask... a scar given to him when a human branded him. He was not always like this, he used to act like he did care about the faunus and wanted to help our people. But he changed. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. But in the end, I could not ignore what he was becoming, so I had to leave... but by doing so I fear I just made him even worse. He feels like I was the one who betrayed him, that I left him when he needed me. He once told me that he was scared that I did not believe in him anymore and when I said it was not like that... he smiled and said he was happy that he still had me... Damn it! It's my fault he became a monster! If I was not such a coward, maybe I could have saved him, maybe I could have prevented everything he did!".

Y'shtola grabbed Blake's hand "Don't blame yourself for what happened, Blake. Adam's actions were his own. If he truly cared about you as much as he said, then he would have changed his ways for you".

"She's right, Blake. Adam had a choice, and he made it" Squall agreed "He brought this on himself and payed for it. There is no point worrying about the past, you just have to live with it".

Blake considered her friends words before she smiled "How many times are you two going to talk sense in to me?".

Y'shtola smiled "As often as we need to".

"Which apparently is going to be very often, given you seem to have a very short attention span" Squall said... earning him a kick from Blake.

"Jerk!" Blake said, earning a laugh from Y'shtola.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yang, Tifa and Tidus where watching the sky. Tidus was getting bored so he looked at Yang "Hey Yang. Could you tell us about your team?".

Yang looked at him "What would you like to know?".

Tidus shrugs "Anything really, you can start with what kind of people they are".

Yang thinks it over before she leans back "Well, the leader of our team is my younger sister, Ruby. Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a Huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more romantic than being a police officer. I like to think I played a part in it, since I was planing to become a huntress to... but I think it was really Ruby's mother, Summer, who inspired her the most".

Tifa smiled at that "Always knew there was something special about her".

"She is. Then there is Weiss. When I first met her she was... not very nice. Well she was nice but can also be a little bit bitchy. She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. A know-it-all type of person. Needless to say, we did not get along at first. But as time went by, she became nicer and ultimatly became Ruby's BFF, even though she will never admit it" Yang said with a smile at all the good memories.

"And what about that cat girl? Blake right?" Tidus asked.

Yang took a deep breath "Blake was rather, mellow. She displayed a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Blake is a righteous person, respecting other people's lives regardless of whether they are Faunus or not. She strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. She is also an outspoken person who is more than willing to speak her mind whenever she feels like it. As a Faunus, Blake has faced discrimination in the past and wears a bow when around Humans in order to be treated for her character and not her species. However, despite having no hate for Humans, she has seen how the real world works and wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain. I always admired that about her, she was very passionate about what she wanted to do... I only wish would let others in a little more".

"You are not still mad at her, are you?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know. I won't know for sure until I can speak to her face to face again... something I should have done the moment we arrived in this world, but I just didn't know what to say" Yang said.

"Well then!" Tidus said as he jumped to his feet "Let's go find her then".

Yang blinked "But we have no idea where she is".

"True, but we won't find her unless we look for her. So get of your back side and let's get moving" Tidus said with full confidence.

Yang giggled a little at that, since Tidus kind of reminded her of how she used to be back in the days "Alright then, let's go".

Tifa smiled at her friends as they began to move again. She was happy that Yang was more open minded now and willing to hear Blake out. Tifa knew all to well what happens when someone keep things inside of them for to long.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Golbez, Ruby was a little confused "Wait, you just came here to talk?".

"In a manner of speaking. I know you are new around here, but even you should know this isn't your battle to fight. So why do it?" Golbez asked.

Ruby seemed to relax as she knew that Golbez was not going to attack her "It is my fight, I wouldn't have been brought here if it wasn't. My world is in danger, so I need to fight to protect it".

"Is that was Cosmos told you? For all you know, your world could be just fine and you were only called here because Cosmos needed a pawn in her game" Golbez said.

"N-No. She wouldn't lie about something like that. Chaos is a threat to everyone. I mean his name is Chaos for crying out loud, that screams evil" Ruby said.

"Evil? And what of Cosmos?" Golbez asked.

Ruby blinked "Well, use her power for good".

Golbez was silent for a moment "Define 'Good'".

"Is... it not obvious? Good people are those that protect others and help those in need" Ruby said before she smiled at a memory "My older sister used to read stories to me about heroes. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I wanted to be a Huntress in the first place. I fight so everyone will be safe and happy. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves".

Golbez seemed to think about what Ruby had just told him "Then what about your safety? And your happiness?".

"As a Huntress, I can't afford to think about that. Other happiness is my happiness. And if my death means I helped make the world a better place, a place where everyone can feel safe and happy. Then it's all worth it in the end" Ruby answered, her words making it clear she had no doubts in her goals.

 _'Cosmos truly is unworthy of her godly status to bring someone this pure to a hell hole like this'_ Golbez thought to himself before he sighed "You remind me a little about my younger brother. He too thinks he can make the world a better place and will fight to his last breath to achieve that... he even thinks he can save me from the darkness".

Ruby smiles at that "He must be a great guy then".

Golbez let out a ghost of a chuckle "He is naive and foolish. Not everyone can be saved".

"But if he believes you can be saved, there must be something to make him think that. Some people may be beyond saving, but I don't think you are one of them" Ruby said.

"And what makes you think that?" Golbez asked.

Ruby smiled "Well the fact you are talking to me and not attacking is proof enough that you are not like the other Chaos warriors. And from our little talk I can tell you are a good man".

Golbez looked uncomfortable behind his helmet "I am many things, child. Good, is not one of them".

"I refuse to believe that" Ruby said as she did something that surprised even Golbez... she took his hand in to both her own "Trust me, I know evil when I see it. I've experienced first hand what true evil looks like. And you are nothing like that, you clearly care about your brother, I can tell from the tone of your voice. You love him like any true older brother would do. And the way you spoke to me just now, you were trying to convince me not to fight, not to taunt me, but because you don't want me to get hurt. If that is not the traits of a good man, I don't know what is".

Golbez was silent for several moments, this girl was either the most naive person he had ever met, or there was something very special about her "Your ideals will get you killed in this place".

"Maybe, but I have no plans on dying anytime soon. And if I do, I'll die knowing I did the right thing" Ruby said.

"You really are a pure young woman" Golbez said before he moved his hand out of Ruby's and placed it on her shoulder "Very well. If light ever smiles at me again, I will remember your words".

Ruby smiled at Golbez turned to leave "Wait! What's your name? I am Ruby".

Golbez stopped for a moment "Golbez".

With that, Golbez flew away. Ruby smiled after him. He could be saved. She knew it. And now she was curious to meet his younger brother. She had a feeling they would get along well.

 **.**

 **The Ruby and Golbez talk was an idea I got right out of the blue. And the more I thought about it, the more interested I got in writing it, so I decided to give it a shot.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. In the next Chapter, I will return to Weiss and Cloud.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Close Call.**

In another part of the world, there was a place that was not a wasteland. This place has some green vegetation and trees growing and while no animals or any other sort of wild life could be seen, it was still a far more pleasant place than most parts of the normally bleak world. Near a river, a young woman was walking along it. She had been walking for a while and was showing signs of being tired.

This girl was wearing an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites: a purple pleated, flower-patterned skirt; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like pink and white sleeves secured by purple cords complete the outfit. The design of her staff is based on the Khakkhara, a staff used by practitioners of Buddhism.

She has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver necklace of a hibiscus flower along with a matching ring on the pinky of her right hand. She also wears a silver ring on the middle finger of her left hand and two bracelets, one beaded and one silver, on her right wrist. She has heterochromia: her left eye is blue, while the right is green to represent her half-Al Bhed heritage, though without the characteristic spiral.

Her clothing was hiding it, but she also had symbol on her chest.

This girl was Yuna, an summoner and she is very close to Tidus. She had been hoping to find him, but so far she was having no luck. Hours of walking had taken it's effect on her so she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked at the water and decided she cool of her feet and rest up before she continued on.

She took of her boots and lifted her skirt just enough so she could step in to the water and sit down without risking her skirt getting wet. The moment she sat down she let out a relived sigh, feeling her body enjoying the much needed break. She hummed to herself as she casually lifted her feet out of the water before putting them back, being careful not to splash herself. It was rare moments where she could rest for a while.

However her rest did not last long as she sensed something behind her. She looked behind her and gasped in surprise, almost falling in to the water "My sincerest apologies, young lady. Did not mean to scare you like that".

"Who are you?" Yuna asked as she looked at the two people that had just startled her.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I am Ardyn Izunia. And this woman next to me is Cinder Fall" Ardyn introduced himself and Cinder.

Yuna eyed them carefully "Did you need something?".

"We are new comers in this world. We were hoping you could give us some directions" Cinder answered calmly.

"Directions, where?" Yuna asked.

"Anywhere is fine. But if we want to get specific, we would like a place with strong magic" Ardyn answered.

Yuna was not stupid, she knew right away there was something off about these two, they were acting nice, but it was very clear they wanted something. She did her best to keep calm and not risk angering them "Sorry, but I am just as lost as you are".

"You sure about that?" Cinder asked as she walked up to Yuna, getting way to close for comfort "You seem like a girl who knows her stuff. And that staff of you make it clear that you know magic yourself. Can't you just use you power to track it?".

Yuna took a step back, desperate for some distance "Sorry, I can not help you. Now I would be grateful if you leaved".

"Why are you so nervous, young one? We have no intention of harming you" Ardyn said in a calm but unnerving tone.

"Not unless you give us the answers we want, that is" Cinder added, slowly dropping her false nice act.

Yuna could sense the danger growing and was about to use her magic. Only Cinder knew this was coming and quickly jammed a knife in to Yuna's side. Yuna gasped in pain before holding her now bleeding side. Cinder kicked her down to the ground before stepping on her chest.

"We tried to be nice, but you had to get all denial on us. Tell us where we can get the power of this world, and I will let you live long enough to see us claim what is ours" Cinder said in a menacing tone, before Ardyn put a hand on her shoulder and made her step of Yuna.

"Now now, Cinder, she is no good to us dead" Ardyn said before looking a Yuna "My apologies. Cinder here don't share my finesse" He made a sword appear out of nowhere and put it on Yuna's throat "Now please. Tell us what we want to know and all ends well".

"I already told you, I don't know anything. And even if I did, I would never tell monsters like you" Yuna said with a glare.

Ardyn sighs "Such a pitiful waste".

"But I guess it was unavoidable" Cinder said as she materialized a bow and arrow before aiming it at Yuna's chest "To bad you didn't want to be more useful to us".

Yuna closed her eyes, ready for the arrow to her heart. But then something began to float around Cinder and Ardyn. Both looked confused at what it was. It was... cards? Before they could fully react, the cards exploded. Yuna was confused by what just happened before someone picked her up and ran of with her.

Yuna saw a portal and the person who was carrying her ran through it without a second to waste.

Cinder watched the portal vanish and growled "Damn it... Emerald was supposed to keep anyone from interfering".

Ardyn patted Cinder's shoulder "No need for your anger, Cinder. This was hardly a loss. We didn't get anything useful out of her anyway. Now, shall we continue?".

"Fine" Cinder said with a sigh as they headed back to Emerald, who had already been ambushed by whoever saved Yuna and that was why she could not warn them in time.

* * *

Back with Cloud at Weiss, they were still searching for Ruby until they noticed a portal open, before two people emerged from it. A young woman and a teenage boy. The boy had short blond hair and light blue eyes. He wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, white pants, a medium-sized red cape, a brown pack and white gloves.

The boy looked fine, but the girl, not so much. Weiss rushed over quickly "What happened?".

"Some jerks attacked her, trying to force her to reveal where they could find some magic. She is bleeding and needs medical attention" The boy answered.

Yuna winched in pain before looking and saw someone she could vaguely remember "Cloud?".

"Yuna" Cloud answered, remembering having met her once before. He walked up to her and took out some green materia "Hold on".

He put the materia on the wound, allowing it to heal faster. Weiss was surprised by what she saw "What was that?".

"Healing Materia. Always keep some with me just in case I need it" Cloud answered.

Weiss would ask what Materia was, but there was no time for that right now "Are you OK?".

"Better..." Yuna answered as she was still in some pain.

Weiss looked at the boy "Who are you?"

"Call me Ace" The boy now Ace answered.

"Alright, Ace. Do you know who did this to her?" Weiss asked.

Ace thinks about it "I have never seen them before. But one was some old guy dressed like a homeless man who has stolen clothes from a noble. The other one was a woman wearing red and seemed to like fire".

Weiss got wide eyes, a woman wearing red... using fire "Cinder".

"Cinder? You know her?" Cloud asked.

Weiss looked angry "Not really. But all I need to know it that she is the one responsible for why the life I worked so hard to build came crashing down. She destroyed everything!".

"Now I regret not hitting her with stronger cards" Ace mused to himself.

"Never mind that now. Are you alright enough to walk, Yuna?" Weiss asked.

Yuna sat up "I can try".

But then Weiss noticed something "Wait, you walk around bare foot?".

Yuna looked down on her feet "Oh, my boots must have been left behind".

"Sorry, was no time to grab them" Ace said.

"It's ok, it was just boots. I can get new ones" Yina assured.

"Still you can't just walk around without something to wear on your feet. That will sting a lot" Weiss said before looking at the boys "Any of you got any spare shoes or something?".

"Sorry, got nothing" Cloud said with a shrug.

"Had I known I was gonna be brought here, I would have brought some spare boots for sure" Ace said.

"Alright you can take mine" Weiss said as she removed her heels.

"There is no need, I can manage" Yuna tried to refuse.

"Nonsense, can't risk you stepping on anything sharp, that could mess up your foot" Weiss said.

"Then what about you?" Yuna asked.

"My aura will protect my feet, so there is no toruble for me. Now put them on" Weiss all but ordered as she handed over her heels.

Yuna sighed, it was clear she was not allowed to refuse, so she had no other choice but to accept Weiss offer and put her heels on "Thank you...".

Weiss smiled "The name is Weiss".

Yuna smiled back "Yuna".

Weiss helped Yuna up, and it looked like her wound was not bothering her to much "Well if you're all up for it, we still need to find Ruby".

"Who?" Ace asked.

"She is Weiss' partner. She went missing after falling through a portal" Cloud explained "We've been trying to find her ever since".

"I am searching for my friend too. But I would like to help you find your friend if I can. As a thank you for your help" Yuna said.

"Well I'm not going to say no to a pair of extra eyes. What about you Ace?" Weiss asked while looking at said boy.

"Sure, I'm tired of walking around alone and lost in this place anyway" Ace said.

Weiss nod in approval "Alright then let us move on... to where ever we are heading since everything look the same around here".

Cloud sighed "We are not going to find anyone by walking around aimlessly like this".

Yuna thinks for a bit "Instead of only searching for the others. Maybe we should try to find more of those portals. They might help us get around faster".

"That does sound more reliable than just wandering around without getting anywhere. Alright, let's find us a portal" Weiss declared.

"You sure are bossy" Ace commented.

Weiss glared at him before she huffed and walked of. Yuna smiled at the small exchange before following Weiss along with Cloud and Ace. With any luck, one of the portals could lead them straight to Ruby.

Weiss just hoped nothing bad had happened to her partner. While Weiss did not show it as much as she should, she did care about Ruby more than most other people she knows. Ruby put up with her snarky and high standing attitude and despite how Weiss treated Ruby back when they joined Beacon, and despite how different they are, they still became good friends. A friendship Weiss highly valued and would fight to keep.

 _'Hang on Ruby, I am coming for you. And I hope you are safe and not in any trouble'_ Weiss thought in her head... little did she know.

* * *

"YAHOOOO!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby! Get of me now!" Lightning growls out in anger while trying to get Ruby of her back.

Ruby only laughed as she held on "Come Light! Yang used to run around like this with me!".

"I am not Yang and this is not a playground! Now get of or I swear will Gragh-!" Lightning could not finish as Ruby put her fingers in her mouth and pulled her cheeks to make her smile.

"Come on Light, just smile and enjoy the fun. No need to be a grumpy pants" Ruby giggled.

Lightning finally got her of and glared daggers at her "Do that again, and I will show you what happens when I step on a rose!".

"You step on roses? Now that is just cruel, Light. Or are you finally admitting your hair is not rose collared and you are a Pink-Head!" Ruby said before running away.

 **"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"** Lightning screamed as she ran after the laughing girl.

Safe to say Ruby was having a lot of fun today. And someday she would make Lightning think it's funny too.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter meet Mother.**

Tidus was sitting on a rock, about to watch another entertaining show. Tifa and Yang were about to have another sparring match, and they had nominated Tidus to be the judge. Both women stood ready, both in their respective fighting stance. Tifa had a calm and focused look on her face, while Yang was simply smiling, as if she was about to take part in a very fun dance. Tifa wished Yang was a little less go ho when it came to fighting, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy their friendly matches too.

"Alright ladies. Ready... set... GO!" Tidus called out.

Tifa started by dashing at Yang and delivering a jump kick. Yang ducked under it and lounged two kicks at Tifa, who used Her arms to block both. Tifa then quickly retaliated with a swift punch, which caught Yang by surprise and backed her off. Tifa dashed at her and delivered another kick. Yang used her arms to block it, but the impact still made her slide back. She recovered quickly and was ready to continue the match.

Yang quickly began to perform a flurry of powerful strikes, her fists slamming into Tifa's gut and then into her side as she finished with a powerful right hook that launched Tifa to the side, but quickly flipping in mid-air Tifa was able to get back on her feet before Yang could do too much more damage. The blonde dragon quickly charging toward her friend, adding a little bit more momentum with Ember Celica as she prepared to try and end the fight rather quickly, but soon found herself getting slammed in the face by Tifa's foot as she performed a spinning kick, sending Yang back a couple feet as Tifa began to crack her knuckles before strafing closer toward her blonde friend.

Both female fighter were almost at a complete stalemate with one another, though Tifa did have the upper hand in terms of how much damage she had dished out. Both ladies were now in the middle of their little arena they had picked, trading blows and blocking each others hits as Yang found herself laughing a little. She finally felt herself enjoying the thrill of battle again and Tifa was doing a damn good job at bringing out her old flame.

She then prepare to throw a left hook to try and catch Tifa off guard, only to see her take up a rather odd fighting stance... but upon being hit Tifa quickly flipped through the air, and then slammed her foot down onto Yang's skull, who was quickly slammed into the ground as Tifa began to back up a little.

"Sorry, was that to much?" She asked with a smile.

Yang sat up on her knees and rubbed her head "Ow! That one hurt!".

Tifa smiled, knowing Yang would be fine "Maybe we should call it a day?".

"No way! That would mean I lose!" Yang argued.

"Umm, Yang? You do remember you both agreed that the first to hit the ground loses, right?" Tidus reminded.

Yang blinked several times before she remembered and sighed "Dang it...".

Tifa laughed a little before helping Yang up "Don't beat yourself up over it. You are improving. It took me longer to beat you than last time".

"I swear, before this is all over and we go back to our own world, I will get a win over you" Yang promised.

"Well, if you ladies are done, there is a small lake nearby. Don't know about you, but I could use a swim" Tidus said.

"That would be nice. But we don't have any bathing suits" Tifa pointed out.

"Eh, then just swim in your underwear" Tidus said like it was obvious.

"What!? No way you pervert!" Yang snapped, her eyes turning red for a moment.

"What? Unless you wear skimpy underwear, then they don't expose any more skin than bathing suits does" Tidus pointed out another obvious thing.

"He does make a good point" Tifa said with a thoughtful look before looking at Tidus "But are you OK with bathing alone with two girls?".

"I don't see the big deal. Water is my friend. Now let's go" Tidus said as he headed for the lake.

Yang calmed down as she could see the logic her friends made and followed them. Soon enough they arrived at the lake and had stripped down to their underwear. Tifa was wearing black underwear, with her bra barely being bale to contain her large proportion. Yang was wearing a yellow bra, with black boxers, a small sign of her tomboy nature. Tidus was wearing very simple boxers, a sight Yang could not help to check out for a bit before he jumped in the water.

Tifa and Yang enjoyed the refreshing feeling of the water, before Yang could not help but to look at Tifa's bust "You sure got an impressive physique, Tifa. Almost as good as my own".

Tifa blinked before looking at her bust and then at Yang's "I am pretty sure mine are bigger".

"You wish. I am the blonde busty babe" Yang said with pride.

"Not sure I would call myself a babe, but I am rather proud of my own bust. And I know they are bigger" Tifa said.

Yang and Tifa glared at each other for a moment before Yang spoke "Well, guess we need a third party to judge. Hey Tidus! Get over here!".

Tidus quickly swam over "What is it?".

"Tell us wish one of us have the bigger boobs!" Yang said like it was the most important contest in the world.

Tidus blushed bright red "Wait what!?".

"Come on, just take a quick look and tell us" Tifa said in a calm tone.

Tidus glanced between their busts real quick, not wanting to prolong it any more than he needed to "Tifa's are bigger!".

"HA!" Tifa said in victory.

"No way! They are not bigger!" Yang protested "You must have looked at them wrong!".

"Look, just calling it how I see it OK! Besides it's not like I have anything to measure them with and even if I did, I doubt you would even let me" Tidus said with his hands up.

"But that can't be right. Maybe our bras are pushing them in. Maybe taking them of will allow the true size to come out" Yang said as she was about to remove her bra.

 **"NOOOOOooo!"** Tidus shouted in panic as he stopped Yang from doing anything stupid "Look! If we find Yuna, then maybe she can give you a better verdict. I mean who better suited for this than another girl?".

"Fine. But I am still not admitting that Tifa beats me in both a fight and in body" Yang said as she went to swim.

Tidus had to splash his face several times, trying desperately to keep and mental image out of his head. He is loyal to Yuna, and he is not going to betray her trust. Tifa just laughed at the whole ordeal. It was fun to have more... normal competitions for a change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss, Cloud, Yuna and Ace were walking along a path. Yuna had managed to adapt walking in Weiss heals, and thankfully Weiss was not bothered at all by walking barefoot. Like she said before, her aura protected her feet from what ever they stepped on. Still there was not much talking so Weiss decided to try an start an conversation.

"So, Yuna. What do you do?" Weiss asked.

Yuna looked at her "Huh?".

"I mean, do you have a job? Or a purpose?" Weiss asked.

"I am a Summoner" Yuna answered.

"What kind of Summoner?" Weiss asked.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of greater power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon" Yuna answered.

"Wow... so how does it work?" Weiss asked.

"The process of summoning relies on the control of pyreflies, the life energy of Spira, manifesting them into a corporeal form of the fayth's imagining. This is how aeons, Dream Zanarkand and Sin are all formed. After completing their initial trial, each summoner undertakes a pilgrimage to the temples of Spira to gather aeons and develop their strength in body and mind. Acquiring an aeon from a fayth is a fatiguing process, as the summoner must have a strong mental bond with the fayth to be able to call forth its aeon. At the end of the pilgrimage the summoner receives the Final Aeon from Lady Yunalesca at Zanarkand Dome and is ready to fight Sin. The summoner who defeats Sin sacrifices his or her life to perform the Final Summoning and is posthumously granted the title of high summoner. High summoners are worshiped by the followers of the religion of Yevon" Yuna began to explain.

Weiss listned closely. Finding is very interesting.

"I became a summoner like my father before me, and embarked on a pilgrimage to expel Sin, a monstrous creature that terrorizes the world of Spira" Yuna continued "The summoner makes a journey and stops at numerous temples with their guardians. At these temples, the summoner prays to the fayth of the temple and receives an aeon. After being granted assistance by the aeons acquired from the temples, the summoner makes their way to the temple in the Zanarkand Ruins. Upon completing the trials of this temple, they are required to choose one of their guardians to become the Final Aeon, who is used in the battle against Sin, a battle in which the summoner ultimately dies, regardless of the battle's outcome".

"Wait, hold on a sec. Back up just a bit. You mean once you are done with defeating Sin. You will die?" Weiss asked in shock. Even Cloud and Ace stopped to look at her after hearing this.

Yuna closed her eyes "Yes... Yes I will... I knew about it even before I became a Summoner".

"Then why did you become one? Isn't there another way to stop Sin?" Ace asked.

"No, there is not. It's my destiny to stop Sin, and I accepted my fate when I became a Summoner. As long as the world is freed from Sin, and my friends are safe, I don't care what happens to me" Yuna said, having full belief in her words.

"But... you will not live to see if your efforts was really worth it all" Weiss pointed out.

"You're right. But I have faith in my friends. As long as they get to live and be happy, then it will be all worth it in the end" Yuna said.

"But your death would hurt them far more than Sin ever could" Cloud pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, a little confused.

"I mean, the pain of loss can be far more agonizing than any wound inflicted by a weapon... trust me, I know" Cloud answered.

"You clearly care about your friends. So don't you think they care about you too?" Ace asked.

"Of course I do. They've done nothing but help and support me through our whole ordeal" Yuna confirmed.

"Then how would you feel if one of them died? Would you just be able to brush it of and move on?" Ace asked.

"No, I would be devastated. I could never get over it" Yuna said, starting to sound scared from all this questioning.

"There you go then" Weiss said as she stepped up to Yuna "If your friends truly feels the same about you. Then your death will leave a scar that will never fade".

Yuna looked down, taking in everything her new friends had just told her "Weiss... Cloud... Ace. I hear what you are saying, but I don't have a choice. It's my destiny, I can't just ignore it".

"Yuna, take it from someone who knows a thing or two about choices" Weiss began as she put a hand on Yuna's shoulder "I can't count the number of times someone has decided things for me and told me how I am supposed to be. That's why I left home, so I could join Beacon Academy to become a huntress. But most of all, I wanted to become my own person. And I did it. I made new friends who helped me become a better person. But in the end it was my decision. So do not let anyone just walk up and tell you what to do. Stand tall and be yourself. But most of all: Make your own choices. If there is another way to defeat Sin, I know you can find it. All you have to do is try".

"Weiss..." Yuna whispered, feeling really moved by her words.

Weiss just smiled "And don't forget the friends you've made here as well. After all, we are all friends here now. Right guys?".

Cloud smiled a little "Right".

"Not sure I would call you three friends" Ace began, making the others give him a questionable look "But at this rate, I might consider you siblings".

Weiss blinked a few times before she shrugged "Eh, take what one can get. Let's continue on".

Weiss continued to walk onwards with Cloud and Ace soon following. Yuna watched them for a moment before she smiled and followed them. She had heard Weiss' words, and she would make sure to remember them when the time is right.

* * *

Some time later, back with Yang and her friends. Tifa and Tidus were resting, while Yang was watching the sky. But then she spotted something... it looked like a raven. But what would a bird like that do in this world? And whats more, it was looking at her. Yang narrowed her eyes before she followed it. She followed it for a while before she reached a small area with some old buildings. She looked around until she heard a voice... one she's not heard since she was very, Very small.

"Yang..." She turned around and saw it was indeed the person she had been searching for.

"Mom..." She all but whispered.

Raven stepped out of the shadows, her mask of "It's been a long time, Yang".

"Yeah... it's been years..." Yang said, still trying to process that she was talking to her mother. After all these years of trying to find her mother. Instead, her mother had found her.

Raven smiled as she walked closer to her daughter "You sure have grown, little sun dragon".

Raven reached out and was about to touch Yang's face, but Yang stepped out of reach, making Raven a little confused until Yang spoke "What do you want, mom?".

"Can't I just catch up with my daughter?" Raven asked.

"You can, but you're not. I can see it on your face. You did not lead me out here for a mother daughter chat. You want something, so just tell me what it is" Yang all but demanded. Doing her best to keep as calm as she could.

Raven had a disapproving look before she sighed "I was hoping we could talk for a little bit. But if you want to get to the point this quickly, then fine" Raven gave Yang a hard look "I want to know everything you know about this place".

"What makes you believe I know any more than you do?" Yang asked.

"Because I only know one side of this whole war between order and chaos. And you are the only one from Cosmos side that I can talk to and learn her side of it" Raven answered.

Yang was about to speak, until she remembered a part from what Raven just told her "Hold on... I am the only Comos warrior you can talk to?... Wait!" She got wide eyes when she realized an horrifying truth "You are a Chaos warrior!?".

"Trust me, it was not my choice. He just dragged me to this world" Raven said.

Yang began to shake a little "But... Chaos only summons those with darkness in their heart... just what kind of a person are you to be chosen to fight for an evil god!?".

"Yang, calm down before you do anything stupid" Raven warned.

But Yang clenched her fists "I was told... that Chaos warriors are mostly people with a special connection to Cosmos' warriors. Counterparts if you will... then that means you are my Chaos counter part, mom".

Raven said nothing as she could sense was about to happen. She did not expect this, but it could prove to be a good thing, since it would allow her to test her daughter's strength. She had kept watch on Yang from time to time through the years, but never had she stepped up to test her in anyway. And if Yang was not going to tell her what she wants to know, she might as well make her trip here worth while.

"Sorry mom. But I looks like I have to beat you up" Yang said as she activated Ember Celica "And if I'm being honest. I kind of owe you this for all those years you left me and dad. And once I beat you, I will make sure you tell me why".

"Very well then Yang. Bring it on" Raven said as she put her mask back on and pulled out her blade.

Yang let out a battle cry as she went to punch her mom... only for her punch to be deflected by a swift swing of Raven's blade. The sudden swing made Yang stumble a little, before she regained her balance and turned to face her mother again who was just patiently waiting for her next move. Yang growls before attacking again, but Raven leaned to the side, before tripping Yang with her leg, making her fall fast first in the ground.

"You're sloppy. How did you make it so far in the Vytal Festival when you can't even launch a solid attack?" Raven asked before blocking a back hand from Yang with her sword and pushed her way by the back "Beacon must have gotten even more soft from the days I used to go there. That or Ozpin has gotten even more soft. Still I hoped at least Tai would have taught you better".

"SHUT UP!" Yang said as she unleashed a barrage of punches "You know nothing about us! You where never there! You abandoned us! AND FOR WHAT!?".

Raven easily avoided most of Yang's punched before deflecting one and hit Yang in the gut with the hilt of her blade. The force of the hit sent Yang sliding across the ground before Raven spoke "Because of all the weakness. Beacon was weak, Vale was weak... and even my own family was weak. Had I stayed, I would have become weak too".

"Weak?... Weak?" Yang asked as she slowly got back up "That's why you left?... That's why you never cared?... You left us because you thought we are all weak? WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!?".

"The only one that matters. The strong lives and the weak dies. Those are the rules. The fact I had to save you from that little girl is a clear sign of how Beacon's weakness has infected you. I am ashamed to see what Ozpin has done with my daughter" Raven spoke coldly.

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Yang screamed as her semblance flared up and she charged at her mother in blind rage... a very costly mistake.

 **SLICE!**

Yang gasped as she was flying back... and in mid flight she notice the blood flying out of a cut wound on her chest. She landed on the ground, screaming pain as she held her wound. Raven watched her for a moment before sheathing her sword and walked up to Yang who was still in pain. Raven knelt down and grabbed Yang's face and made her look her in the eyes.

"Do you see now, Yang? This is what happens when you are to weak to do what needs to be done to survive. If you are really my daughter, then grow stronger and challenge me again. Only then will we settle things, once and for all" Raven said before she let go of Yang's face and walked away.

"Yang!" Came the voice of Tifa as she ran up along with Tidus.

"Yang! You alright? What happened?... YANG!" Tidus shouted, but Yang was not responding "Damn! We need to get her somewhere safe so we can treat her".

Tifa nods and picked Yang up before the left the dangerous area. But as they left... Raven was watching them with no emotion.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annoying Octopus.**

Ruby and Lightning were walking in silence... well Ruby had tried to break the silence several times, but Lightning refused any form of small talk. Lightning had been even more moody due to Ruby's pranks and all her goofing around. So Lightning opted to just ignore her companion. Something Ruby did not like since she had begun to feel like she was finally connecting with Lightning a little more. Sure her attempts to make Lightning smile may have been a little to extreme. But Lightning was always frowning so much, so Ruby couldn't help it.

"Are you... mad at me, Light?" Ruby asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Lightning replied coldly.

Ruby shrunk back a little at Lightning's words "I'm sorry, I was only trying to make you laugh, or at least smile more".

"I only smile when I am happy. And annoying the hell out of me is not making me happy" Lightning said, still refusing to look at the young Rose.

Ruby looked sad at that "So I'm just a nuisance to you then...?".

"Don't try to make me feel guilty again, Ruby. I will not fall for it this time. Yes, you are very annoying. And if you really wish to make me happier, than just shut up unless something important comes up!" Lightning said harshly. Making it painfully clear she was at the end of her rope.

Ruby looked away, but said nothing. Lightning did not want to snap at her like that, but she had put up with Ruby's foolishness for so long already and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed some peace and quiet before she goes crazy. And she might accidentally hit Ruby if she pushes her to far. So better to put an end to it before it got that bad.

But unknown to the two women. Something was watching them with eager eyes.

They continued to walk in silence for about ten more minutes before Ruby spoke again "Hey Light...".

Lightning fought back the urge to growl "This better be important".

"It is. Could you... Tell me more about yourself?" Ruby asked.

"Depends on what you want to know" Lightning said, calming down a little since it was just an innocent question and no trick.

"Anything really. Maybe how you became who you are now?" Ruby suggested.

Lightning thought for a moment and decided there was no harm in telling Ruby that much "My father died when I was young, and my mother died from an unknown illness when I was fifteen. With no other family to turn to, I raised my younger sister, Serah. To overcome the pain of my parents' deaths and to become an adult as quickly as possible, I changed her name to Lightning".

"Wait, Lightning is not your real name?" Ruby asked.

Lightning shook her head "Of course not. Who names their child Lightning?".

"Then what is your real name?" Ruby asked, more curious about her new companion than ever.

"That is for me to know. And maybe I'll tell you if I ever that you deserve to know it" Lightning answered before continuing to talk about her past "After graduating from high school, I joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment under Lieutenant Amodar, where I attained the rank of sergeant and was scheduled for officer training. However, I began to lose sight of my goals, and worked many hours while spending little time with Serah".

Ruby could tell that Lightning regretted that part and she could understand why. Ruby rather not think of what she would be like if Yang did not spend as much time with her as she did when they were kids.

"Nine days before my twenty-first birthday, the Bodhum monster-fighting group NORA rescued me from an aquatic ambush. I met a man called Snow Villiers, their leader and Serah's boyfriend. I remained unimpressed as I has never approved of NORA's vigilantism and unsuccessfully demanded for Snoq to stop dating Serah" Lightning continued.

 _'Protective much?_ ' Ruby thought in her head but did not dare to voice her thoughts out loud.

"The next day, I began to regret my lack of attention to Serah, feeling she got involved with Snow to quell her loneliness. After seeing Nora Estheim and her son Hope in the mall, I was inspired to plan a vacation away from Bodhum for my birthday to spend time with Serah and divert her attention from Snow" Lightning said with a faint smile.

Ruby could not help but to smile at that too "Sounds like you two must have had a lot of fun together then".

"Maybe we would have... if we ever got to go on that vacation" Lightning said as she looked a little sad.

"What do you mean? Did something happen so you had to cancel the trip?" Ruby asked.

"You could say that... On my birthday, Serah revealed she has been branded a Pulse l'Cie, and that she and Snow were engaged. Thinking Serah was lying to give herself an excuse to wed Snow, I drove her away, leaving me alone to open my birthday present from her: a survival knife. When the Sanctum announces the quarantine of Bodhum after a Pulse fal'Cie was discovered within the Vestige, I realized Serah had been telling the truth" Lightning looked down "I can still remember how crushed she was when I told that if she really was an l'Cie, it would be my job to deal with her... I pretty much told my own sister that I would kill her if she was telling the truth".

"But... you wouldn't actually do that. Would you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not. But Serah did not know that. After learning the Sanctum plans to Purge everyone in town to Pulse, I tried to find Serah but Snow told me she was being held captive inside the Vestige. The following day, PSICOM rounds up the people in Bodhum and lines them up to board Purge trains. Although military personnel are exempt, I volunteered to be Purged with the civilians and resigned from the Guardian Corps to get into the Hanging Edge where the Vestige is being moved to rescue Serah before she is taken out of reach. With some help from new allies, I managed to find her... but she was trapped in a crystal and I had no way of freeing her... I failed" Lightning finished her story.

While Ruby did not understand everything Lightning just told her, mostly what all those names she kept using was. But she understood enough to know that Lightning's failure to save her sister really did a number on her emotionally. Ruby tried to lift her spirit "But, that wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen".

"I would have if I was not to damn stubborn to listen! Had I just listened to Serah, then maybe I could have done something to save her from that cruel fate. Everything that happened to her was because of me" Lightning said, doing her best to not let her emotions get out of control.

Ruby thought for a moment before taking Lightning's hand, making the older woman look at her "I understand how you feel, Light. I lost my mother when I was to you to remember her that well, but her death still hurts today. And I lost two good friends because I was not fast enough or strong enough to help them. I still feel that if I had been more useful, I could have prevented their deaths. But like you told me, there was nothing I could have don in that time and place. The same thing goes for Serah. I doubt she would blame you for what happened".

"Ruby..." Lightning spoke softly... but their touching moment was rudely interrupted by an annoying voice.

 **"Awww, so sweet. I love watching cute girls being cute together"** Ruby and Lightning looked around as a figure was dashing all over the place **"Uwee hee hee! What have we here? I'm warning you, I'm armed... Eight-armed, that is! Uwee hee hee!"**.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Lightning demanded.

After she said that a creature landed in front of them. It was an large purple octopus with red eyes and a mass of tentacles that seemed to emerge from his mouth below a row of sharp fangs, but his lower mouth could not be seen. He has spots on his body and has white markings.

"What the!?" Ruby asked out loud.

 **"Uwee hee hee! Scary, aren't I?"** The octopus asked with an annoying laughter.

"Who or what are you?" Lightning demanded.

 **"Me? I am the powerful, the magnificent and very VERY handsome: Ultros! Uwee hee hee!"** The creature introduced himself with another annoying laugh.

"Ultros? Sounds like the name of an goofy video game villain" Ruby mumbled.

Ultros did not seem to hear her as he looked at the two women up and down with a blush forming on his head **"Uwee hee hee! I love pretty girls. And you two are very pretty. Oh I can wait to get my tentacles on you! I bet you both feel and taste as good as you look! Uwee hee hee!"**.

Ruby blinked for several moments before **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**.

Lightning had to cover her ears from Ruby's deafening scream "What the hell Ruby!?".

"No! No! No! No! No! Not in a million years! Not in a billion years! Not in the world! Not in the universe!" Ruby said while being red with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning demanded.

"You don't get it? Do you know what happens if girls gets caught in tentacles!?" Ruby asked, while still looking ready to butcher the freaky creatures in front of them.

Lightning thought for a moment before she finally understood and pulled out her sword as her face also grew red with anger "Looks like we are having octopus for lunch!".

Ruby readied Crescent Rose "I could go for some seafood myself. Maybe I will save some for Blake!".

 **"Uwee hee hee! I like it when they fight ba-"** Before Ultros could finish, Ruby speeds up and struck down with her weapon, hitting him in the head **"OW! That hurt!"** Then Lightning struck him from behind **"OW! That hurt even more!"**.

Ruby and Lightning did not let up as they kept hacking and beating the large octopus down. He dropped some ink so he could try and run away... he did not get far, as Ruby's weapon stabbed in to him and dragged him back in to the beating and Ruby along with Lightning began hitting him with everything they had.

 _ **"OW! NO! OWWW! STOP THAT! OOOOOWWWW! MY LIMBS DON'T STRETCH THAT FAR! AAAAAARRRRGHAAAAA! HEEEEEEEEEELP"**_ Ultros painful cries for halpe echoed through the area... then he was tossed of a high cliff **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".**

Ruby and Lightning watched him fall as Ruby was shaking a little "Now I will have nightmares about him!".

But Ruby suddenly gasped when she heard Lightning giggle... and then Lightning suddenly burst out laughing! She laughed so hard she had to take a moment to catch her breath "Wow... what an experience".

"Ummm, Light? Are you feeling OK?" Ruby asked as she touched Lightning's forehead to see if she had a fever.

Lightning just removed Ruby's hand with a smile "I'm alright, Ruby. Just been so tense for so long and there was just something really satisfying to beat that creep up. I have not laughed like that for as long as I can remember. It felt good".

"Not fair! I tried so hard to make you laugh but failed! But then some creepy fish monster makes you laugh by simply getting beat up!" Ruby ranted with a cute pout.

Lightning rubbed Ruby's head "I think that is the problem. You are trying to hard. Just be yourself, that alone will make me happy".

Ruby smiled and hugged Lightning "I love you!".

"Wh-what?" Ligtning asked with a blush.

Ruby blushed too "I mean as a friend! Maybe a new older sister!".

Lightning let out a sigh of relief "Good, good. Let's keep going".

Ruby nodded and jumped on to Lightning's back. But this time, Lightning just let her do it and carried her along the way. All in all, both really needed to let of some steam and the small distraction helped with that.

 **.**

 **Nothing special, just wanted to make a more funny chapter.**

 **Also, if you want more Final Fantasy. I made another crossover story with FFXV and another world. You can find it on my page.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark scheming.**

Adam was walking along a path. He was still angry after the rather embarrassing fight against Blake and her new friends. As much as he hated to admit it, he would not be able to get Blake for as long as they were with her. He was very confident in his skills, but he was not stupid. He knew when he was outmatched and Blake's new friends possessed powers and skills he had never face before. That woman alone had some kind of magic powers that she could use without any type of dust. And he had no idea who that boy was, but it was clear he and Blake was close enough to work together... that alone made Adam angrier.

He had the perfect future all planed out for both him and Blake. A future where humans would no longer trample on Faunus. A future where Faunus could enjoy being the dominant species for a change, to take back everything that rightfully belonged to them. But Blake just threw it all away, just to work with the very people that has been causing them such pain for all this time. All for her naive ideals of equality.

What Blake wanted, was impossible. Humans would never accept the faunus as equals. Adam understood that better than most. Thanks to the scar he hides.

"You seem riled up" Came a voice that made Adam turn around quickly, ready to pull his sword "I would not do that if I were you. It will not end well for you".

"Who are you?" Adam demanded more than asked.

An armored figure stepped out of the shadows "Gaius Van Baelsar. And you are?".

"Adam Taurus. Now what do you want?" Adam demanded again.

"That depends. If you keep being rude, I'll want your head on a spike" Gaius answered while keeping his fingers on his blade, ready to draw the moment he feels it necessary "Now judging from your obvious anger earlier. I would assume that is the look of someone who lost a fight".

"I did not lose. I was outnumbered so I had to retreat" Adam snarled.

"That so? And what warriors could have been so dangerous to force you to withdraw?" Gaius asked.

"My old partner who betrayed me and two of her friends. A boy with a basic looking gun blade and a woman with magical powers" Adam answered.

Gaius was silent for a moment "Describe the woman".

Adam wondered why this guy wanted to know that, but decided to tell him anyway "She had animal parts, but I doubt she is a faunus like me. She had light brown skin and brown facial markings, light teal eyes, and white hair with two frontal pigtails tied with rings. She dresses in some kind of white clothing with silver patterns, blue trousers and black ankle boots. She wears a device on her neck. She has a tattoo on her neck on her neck and she wields a one-handed conjurer wand that resembles a tree branch".

Gaius let the information sink in "Y'shtola...".

"You know her?" Adam asked.

"In a manner of speaking. I do not know her well enough to know what kind of woman she is, but she and her friends has caused me quite a lot of inconvenience in the past" Gaius answered.

"So I take it you want her out of your way?" Adam assumed.

"It would spare me a lot of problems" Gaius confirmed "And you seem to want your old partner dead".

"I never wanted it to come to this. But she has given me no choice" Adam said.

"Very well then. Perhaps we could aid each other in our quests" Gaius suggested.

Adam glares at him "I do not trust humans".

"I could not care less about your trust. Nor do I care about your personal vendetta. But I know opportunity when I see it. I hope you are familiar with a tactic called: Divide and conquer. I can take care Y'shtola, and whoever else is with them. And you'll be free to handle your old partner by yourself" Gaius said.

Adam thought about his offer real close. He still trusted Gaius for about as far as he can shoot him. But he would be lying if he said that Gaius' offer couldn't be used to his advantage. If he could Blake away from her new friends, she would be ripe for the picking. And it's not like this would be the first time a temporarily alliance with a human would benefit him. It did allow him to see Beacon burn and make a lot of humans suffer as a result.

"Alright then, I accept your offer. But if you even think about double crossing me, human, I will not be merciful" Adam warned.

"And If you even think about stabbing me in the back, I will make you suffer in way you could never imagine" Gaius easily retorted "Now, the first thing we need to do, is to find them".

"That should not be to difficult" Adam said with an evil smirk.

Soon, real soon. Blake would feel the true suffering of betrayal. And this time, Adam would not allow her to run away. This time, he will end this, once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth has rejoined some of his old allies. He had fought alongside them before, even though he held no form of bond with them. It was more of an alliance out of convenience, rather than the belief that the could rule anything together. And his so called allies were far from the sharring types.

The first one was a man who wears golden armor with purple and rose-colored robes that have four portions: two connected on each side, and a raised collar and extended striped shoulders. His hair is blond and spiked, with an extra-long ponytail, and purple ombre at the tip of the side bangs. His head is adorned with tiny colored jewels. He has four long golden purple-tipped spikes atop his head that seems to be part of his crown. Black and white stripes trace his ribs on his chestplate, and demonic looking faces embellish his waist and back. His gauntlets sport extended claws. He also wears purple makeup on his eyes and lips, and a purple and gold crown depicting a serpent. His boots' heels resemble stiletto heels. He wears a transparent quartz-colored cloth belt around his waist.

In short, he looked like he could be royalty, given his emperor appearance. His name was Mateus.

The second man also had a rather stand out appearance.

Ever outlandish, he resembles a jester or clown. He wears an outfit composed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka dots. He wears a red and white striped ruffle around his neck and a red cloak with a yellow and red inner lining.

His name was Kefka and he had also been talking non stop for several minutes and it was getting on the other's last nerves.

"Enough, Kefka. If I wanted to hear your endless prattle, I would just ask for it" Mateus said in a annoyed voice.

"Well sorry! The lack of beautiful destruction is boring me to death! Just let me blow something up already! There is nothing more for filling than to see a world laid to ruins" Kefka spoke like the madman he is.

"You would say that. But we still need this world to remain in tact long enough to return back to our respective worlds. Once that is done, you are free to for fill your endless hunger for destruction back in your world" Mateus said.

"But I want to cause some here too! The thought of destroying other worlds is truly exciting!" Kefka argued.

"Destruction alone is not enough. One needs to be able to create, before one can destroy" Sephiroth spoke calmly.

"Are you saying you have no desire to destroy your own world, Sephy?" Kefka asked.

Sephiroth stopped for a moment "Perhaps. Once I'm done with it that is. But first I need it to remain in tact long enough for my plans to be completed. Plans that goes far beyond your simple understanding".

Kefka glared at that "Oh plans plans plans! Why waste time planing when you can just get to the fun part right away? Planing so much wastes precious time of destruction. Besides, what I do, I do for myself. Unlike you who only seek to make your dead mother happy".

Sephiroth let out a silent growl, but he was not about to give the mad clown the satisfaction of getting him riled up "Your petty insults only reveals your ignorance. While I may live by my mother's ideals. My ultimate plan goes far beyond anything she could ever hope to achieve. I seek to travel the star ways and create new perfect worlds in my image. But you only seek mindless destruction. But what will you do once you run out of things to destroy?".

For the first time in a very long time, Kefka had nothing to say. The look on his face made it very clear he never thought that far ahead. What would he do when there was nothing left to destroy?

A small smirk spread on Sephiroth's face "Well. Looks like your insane mind understands that much at least".

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna live forever or anything. And maybe in my death I will destroy the after life itself! That will take an eternity to do! And what about you? You might not live long enough to see your plan through to the end" Kefka pointed out.

"That will not be a problem. I plan to live for a very long time. And once my goal has been reached. I will sit on the top of the universe as it's one and only god" Sephiroth said.

"A god you say? I must admit, it would be nice to become one" A female voice spoke up, making the three chaos warriors look and saw Cinder walk towards them "Hello boys".

Sephiroth points his blade at her, but then another voice spoke up "Now now, there is no need for that. Please don't point your sword at my friend".

Mateus looked and saw Ardyn walk towards them "Who are you two?".

"Pardon me. I Ardyn Izunia" Ardyn said with an eligant bow.

"And I am Cinder Fall. It's a pleasure to meet more of my fellow Chaos Warriors. Never got the chance to speak to you before you all wandered of" Cinder said calmly, not the least bit bothered by Sephiroth's sword in front of her face.

"And what is that you two want?" Sephiroth asked.

"You two speak of creation and destruction like they are black an white. But truth is, neither can exist without the other. Without creation, there would be nothing to destroy. But without destruction, nothing new can ever be born. I represent the chaos in my world, and I am for filling my part of history" Ardyn said simply.

"As for me. I only seek one thing: Power" Cinder said.

"What kind of power?" Mateus asked.

"OH! Is it the power to destroy this world!?" Kefka asked like a little kid.

"Destroy it? Oh my simple minded friend. I do not seek to destroy this world" Cinder began before moving Sephiroth's blade away and walked in to the center of the group "This world holds more power than even I dared to dream of. And I want it. I want absolute power. Power that will make everyone fear me".

"Power of terror. And why would a girl like you desire such power?" Sephiroth asked.

"Simple. Because I want to be a god too. Or, a goddess in my case" Cinder answered.

"And we also believe we can help each other achieve our goals. Me and Cinder would be happy to offer our aid" Ardyn added.

"And this aid you offer. What is it?" Mateus asked.

"Cinder, would you like to give them a taste?" Ardyn asked.

Cinder smirked before backing away from the group and then her eyes began to burn as she began to fly above the ground. The sky turned dark as a storm was formed and Cinder was surrounded by flames. The three dark warriors watched her before she slowly powered down and landed safely on the ground. Once her powers had been turned of, she looked up with a smile.

"That was only a taste of what I can do. I can promise you that both me and Ardyn will be useful in your quest" Cinder explained.

"You are indeed powerful. But will it be enough?" Sephiroth asked.

"I assure you it will. Now, may we ask for your names?" Ardyn asked.

"I am Emperor Mateus" Mateus began.

"My name, is Sephiroth" Sephiroth continued.

"And last but not least: Me! I am the mighty, the terrible, and handsome: Kefka Palazzo!" Kefka finished in a over dramatic display "Well, now I'm bored. Let's go".

Kefka began bouncing away while Mateus just shook his head but followed all the same. Ardyn shared a look with Cinder, before he joined the rest. Cinder was about to go until she noticed Sephiroth looking at her "Need something?".

"Tell me, Cinder Fall. Who is your Cosmos counterpart?" Sephiroth asked.

"That should be Ruby Rose" Cinder answered.

"Ruby Rose. The child with silver eyes?" Sephiroth asked.

Cinder narrowed her eyes "How did you know?".

"I met her before. She should be to broken to continue fighting now" Sephiroth answered.

"Do not count on it. I killed her friend right in front of her and it only made her a bigger problem for me. But when I see he again, I will kill her" Cinder declared before following the rest.

Sephiroth wondered if that child really had recovered in such a short time. He would have to check for himself if he ever crosses paths with her again. But for now, he had other things to attend to.

 **.**

 **A chapter dedicated to the villains.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fall and Lockhart.**

Cinder, Ardyn, Sephiroth, Mateus and Kefka had reached a dark place. Only some evil crystals where lightning up the area. In the center of the evil shine, was a Chaos symbol and the crystals floating around the place was seeping with evil magic. Dark Magic that could break any normal person who dared step foot within it's area. But these where no normal people. They where being that where just as evil as the dark magic itself. So this place was like a home for them. They looked around, very intrigued by what they where seeing.

"What is this place?" Cinder asked, it almost reminded her of Salem's home.

"I believe this is a Dark Shrine" Mateus spoke "Durring my travel to gather more information about this world, I came arcross a text that described something called the Dark Shrines. Powerful places where only someone with a dark heart can travel".

"Interesting. What exactly does it do?" Ardyn asked.

"According to the texts. It can allow you to find someone you hate and then travel straight to them" Mateus answered "But it only works if you can describe the person you seek. Name alone does not work, you have to describe what's in their heart and what they desire".

"Would it not been better to create the shrine to read the person's desire and then grant their wish that way?" Cinder asked.

"I read that it was meant to be like that. But there was not enough Chaos magic for a spell that advanced. They are only Shrines, and has limited power" Mateus answered.

"Still an design flaw if you ask me" Kefka said.

"So how do we use it?" Sephiroth asked.

"You offer some of your blood to it and you'll know what to do after that. And you will be given an crystal that you can use to return here once the deed is done. But you are on a tight time limit before it brings you back on it's own, so make it count" Mateus answered "I should warn you though. If your will power is not strong enough, it can rip you apart".

"Sounds dangerous. I'd like to give it a try" Cinder said before walking to the center of the shrine before cutting her hand "I am willing to accept the risks, if it means I'd get to kill Ruby!".

She let her blood fall on the symbol and within moments, it began to glow before Cinder found herself surrounded by dark energy. It was intense, like it was tearing on her very soul. But her hatred granted her the strength she needed to power through it. He eyes began to glow as she began voicing her desire.

"I seek revenge! I seek to find a girl with a honest soul and great belief in her resolve! Send me to her! And grant my revenge!" Cinder shouted in to the evil vortex.

After she did, a portal opened up and sucked her in. At last she would have her revenge... or at least, that's what she thought. She did not consider the fact that there was more than one girl with an honest soul.

* * *

While the Chaos warriors where doing their thing, Yang, Tifa and Tidus had continued their travels before stopping for the night. Yang had been silent the whole time, her encounter with her mother had left her scared in more ways than one. She was utterly helpless against her. One solid strike and Raven put her down, she wasn't even trying. Yang was not even worthy of a proper fight.

The simple memory made Yang angry. How could her mother act like that? Had she really no care or remorse for what she was doing? She acted like strength was all that mattered. If you're not strong, you don't deserve to live. It was wrong! Life was not that simple! Yet Raven held no doubt it her belief.

"Yang!" Tidus suddenly spoke up, making Yang look at him "You are doing that thing again".

"What thing?" Yang asked.

"Sitting down being grumpy again. What did we tell you about that?" Tifa said.

Yang sighed "Sorry. It's just... my own mother just threw me aside like I was nothing. I've waited years to be able to talk to her, to see what kind of person she was. But she was nothing like I expected. She was.. cold, cruel, remorseless and didn't seem to care at all about what she did. And worst part. She is a Chaos warrior. What kind of darkness would be in her heart that would allow Chaos to summon her here?".

"I got no answers for that. But I know how you feel. My old man was called here. Not because he was evil, but because he had evil power in him. The power of Sin" Tidus said.

Yang looked at him "Sin?".

"Hard to talk about and describing it will take a while. Think you're up for it?" Tidus asked.

Yang nods "Yes. If your father has it, then I'd like to know what it is".

"Alright. Sin is a gargantuan whale-like beast which threatens the world of Spira. It was named by the people of Spira who believed the beast came into being as punishment for their ancestors relying on machina and becoming a hedonistic society. By following the teachings of Yevon, the people of Spira believe one day they will atone for their crimes and Sin will vanish" Tidus began to explain.

Yang gulped a little. She didn't know why, but she almost had a feeling that something like that could happen in her world. She did not pay much attention to history but she did loosely remember hearing that her world where created by two gods.

"Oh man this is gonna be tough. I hope I remember it all" Tidus said before he continued "Sin was created during the Machina War between Bevelle and Zanarkand a thousand years ago. Bevelle relied on machina for weapons and Zanarkand used summoners. When Zanarkand was losing, Yu Yevon, a summoner of Zanarkand and its leader, devised a plan to both defeat Bevelle and preserve the city of Zanarkand forever. Yu Yevon called the surviving people of the city together and transformed them into fayth as conduits for a massive summoning that created a spectral version of Zanarkand from the dreams of the former Zanarkand inhabitants".

Yang listened and so did Tifa. This was getting interesting.

"Yu Yevon set this dream Zanarkand out to sea, then called pyreflies to himself to craft the first Sin. This was the only Sin that never had an aeon at its core. Sin was given three objectives: to protect the summoning of dream Zanarkand, to ensure it was not discovered, and to destroy any city that grew too large or relied too heavily on technology. The strain of trying to control Sin was beyond Yu Yevon, and the process destroyed his mind, removing any conscious control he may have had over it. Sin thus became a monster guided by its instincts, and indiscriminately attacked the machina civilizations all over Spira, starting with the true Zanarkand itself. Yu Yevon was reduced to a husk who existed only to summon" Tidus continued "To allow Spira a reprieve and hope for salvation, Yu Yevon's daughter, Yunalesca, presented a way to destroy Sin: the Final Aeon, a powerful aeon born from a bond of love. Sacrificing her husband Zaon for the ritual, he became the Final Aeon and destroyed Sin, but the Final Summoning killed Yunalesca. Yu Yevon's spirit possessed Zaon's body, and over time transformed into a new Sin with Yunalesca's Final Aeon at its core. During this time, the new Sin was too weak to terrorize Spira, establishing a temporary period of Calm".

"So where do your father fit in to this?" Yang asked.

"My father's history is very complicated. I'm not sure if I understand it all myself. But my father and mother loved each other but my mother fell into depression and died when he vanished. Before he disappeared from Zanarkand, my father was a famous blitzball player, but his career had hit a slump due to his alcoholism, and there were rumors he was planning to retire, though he denied them. My father went to train at the sea to regain his former glory and it was the last he was ever seen. He became a near legendary figure in Zanarkand, with billboards featuring him and an annual blitzball tournament being named for him" Tidus began before he sighed "He had entered Spira after coming upon Sin. According to the fayth of Ifrit, Sin swam in these waters to ease its pain on that day; as Jecht touched him, "he became real", and was washed ashore somewhere near Bevelle. The Zanarkand he hailed from, as well as my father himself, were but a dream recreation of the original city, created from the memories of its original citizens and maintained by Yu Yevon, the summoner who was the original Zanarkand's leader a thousand years ago. The dream Zanarkand is based on Zanarkand as it existed a millennium ago in Spira's history, whose ruins have since become the destination of summoners' pilgrimages. Unaware of any of this, my father was seen as a crazy drunkard, which he kind of is, and locked up in Bevelle".

"What happened then?" Tifa asked.

"A former priest named Braska visited him and requested he become his guardian along with Auron, a warrior monk of Bevelle who had fallen from grace. Auron, wary of my father, objected, but Braska thought it the perfect irony for three of the most unlikely people to defeat Sin: a drunken blitzball player from Zanarkand, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and a "half-breed" daughter, who happens to be Yuna, and a disgraced warrior monk who had refused to marry the daughter of a high priest. Before they departed, my father told Yuna stories about his Zanarkand" Tidus continued before looking down as the more darker parts where about to happen "By the time they reached Zanarkand Ruins the trio had become close friends, and my father offered to give up his life to become Braska's Final Aeon, knowing he could never return home. As one last favor my father asked Auron to look after me, believing Auron could find a way to dream Zanarkand. Though Auron protested his choice, knowing Sin would return, my father assured he'd think of a way to stop Sin's reincarnation. Although my father defeated Sin as Braska's Final Aeon the "spiral of death" surrounding Sin continued; Yu Yevon's spirit possessed him and transformed him into the core of a new Sin, leaving my father's soul trapped within the creature for ten years. After that, my father was forced to live with the fact that he had become Sin... but he trusted Auron to train me and that I could help stop Sin once and for all".

"Wow... I am sorry all that happened, Tidus. Your father sounds like a great man" Yang commented.

Tidus smiled "You know... it's kind of funny. I used to despise him and wanted nothing more than to become stronger than him so I could finally beat him... but now. I'm beginning to think that maybe he is a pretty cool guy after all".

Yang smiled too "He sure sounds like a cool guy. Kind of like my Uncle Qrow".

"Uncle Qrow?" Tidus asked.

"I'll tell you about him if you want" Yang suggested.

"You do that. I will head down to the river and get some more water. Be back soon" Tifa said before she stood up and headed for the river.

When she arrived at the river, she took out her flask and began filling it up. But then she felt something... dark magic... evil magic. She stood up and looked around. Whatever it was it was close, but the river was just far enough from Yang and Tidus that Tifa couldn't just call for them. She kept her guard up, ready to fight if needed... then she heard a voice.

"Well, you sure are not the one I was hoping to see" Tifa turned and saw Cinder looking down on her "Guess I should have been more specific when I said I was looking for someone with a honest soul. You warriors of Cosmos are bound to have a few of those".

"Who are you?" Tifa demanded.

"Call me Cinder. I am looking for a girl named Ruby Rose" Cinder answered.

Tifa narrowed her eyes "What do you want with her?".

"Sounds like you know her. Well to answer your question: I want her heart in my hands. After I rip it out of her chest" Cinder spoke darkly "Now, tell me where she is and maybe I will spare you".

Tifa got in to a fighting stance "I don't know where she is. But I wouldn't tell you even if I did! In fact, I should just stop you here and now, and save Ruby thr trouble".

"Not a smart move to challenge me right now. I am in a very bad mood. And now I have to take it out on you" Cinder declared before she jumped down, ready to face Tifa.

Kicking off the ground, Tifa dashed forward, as she gave a quick left jab to Cinder. The blow landed, causing Cinder to stagger a bit, leaving Tifa to move in for another jab. But to Tifa's surprise, Cinder shot through the air like a rocket, jumping over her entirely.

Hitting solid ground, Cinder ran forward and as she neared Tifa, she broke into a cartwheel, with her foot aiming down. Raising her arms into the air, Tifa used her hands to block the oncoming foot, stopping Cinder in her tracks. Taking a hold of the situation, Tifa quickly grabbed the evil fall maiden's feet and swung her around like a sack of garbage, before letting her loose to crash into a nearby tree, causing it to fall over due to being old and rotten.

Emerging from the tipped tree, Cinder chuckles in amusement. This girl had some fire, but so did Cinder, only her's was much more deadly. Seeing the martial art beauty in question running straight towards her, Cinder manually detonated her little surprise, as Tifa felt an explosion propel her through the air. Cinder had caused a part of the ground to heat up enough to cause an explosion, thanks to her maiden powers. And now, it was payback time.

Directing her palms straight at the falling woman, Cinder unleashed two jets of fire straight out of them, setting Tifa ablaze with it, and keeping her in the air a bit longer. But as she was destined to meet the ground, Cinder rushed towards her like a blazing comet, crashing into to the martial artist until she hit a wall.

Tifa hissed in pain. Had it not been for special magical protections, she would have been a smocking husk right now. Cinder grasped Tifa by the throat, and with her free arm, she began to wail on her face. However, she let her punch take too long, pretending to dust it off from the blood that she had already gotten on it, leaving Tifa to grab it just as it moved. Planting her feet on the ground, Tifa tossed her flaming adversary over her shoulder like she was light as a feather.

Turning her back on the recovering Cinder, Tifa focused her strength and launched herself forward, propelling across the ground with ease, as she jabbed her charging elbow straight to into Cinder's face, forcing the evil maiden to stagger. As Tifa comes in close for a left jab, Cinder flips into a backwards cartwheel, as her feet create a line of fire, repelling Tifa's attack.

Set back on her own two feet, Cinder looks intently at Tifa, who's arms are held in a fighting stance similar to a professional boxer, as tension filled the area. Said tension was utterly broken when Cinder let out a hearty chuckle, which was then moved to full blown laughter. Tifa could only raise an eyebrow at the odd behavior Cinder was displaying.

"What's so funny?" Tifa demanded.

"I had almost forgotten how thrilling a battle could be. After I gained my powers, all fights where quick and easy. I hardly had any time to enjoy them. But you. I can cut lose!" Cinder declared before she fully activated her maiden powers.

Tifa was sent back by the sudden blast of powerful wind... but then she felt like it was lifting her in to the air. She was happy that she was not wearing her other outfit, or else anyone below her would get a nice up-skirt. Cinder used her power to fling Tifa in to the air, before making shrapnel come out of the ground and sent it all at Tifa. She shielded herself with her arms, but it still stung as the shrapnel left cuts in her arms and clothing. After that, Cinder flew in to the air, stopping when she was above Tifa before coming down like a rocket, planting her fist in to Tifa's face and sending her down in to the ground.

Tifa slowly began standing up before a hard kick to her ribs sent her back down. Cinder formed a blade before slicing at Tifa who barely managed to avoid having her chest sliced open, though her top was cut open, revealing a little of her cleavage. Something Cinder noticed and she smiled a little.

"Nice" She commented, but Tifa hardly had time to think about that as she managed to stand back up, ready to continue "You are brave. But bravery will get you killed".

"Maybe. But I am not giving up to someone like you!" Tifa declared.

"Well then you will die-" Cinder stopped when her crystal began to shine "Wait! No! Not now! Not-".

Before Cinder could finish she was gone. Summoned back to the Shrine. Tifa had no clue what happened, but decided to figure it out later. She had to get back to the others.

Holding her side, she began heading back. But she knew that both she and her friends would need to learn to use the power Cosmos granted them if they're gonna have any hope of winning this thing.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sister reunion.**

It was dark, and Ruby was sleeping next to Lightning... she was using Lightning's lap as a pillow. Lightning only allowed it because Ruby refused to sleep otherwise. Lightning didn't like to admit it, but she was starting to enjoy Ruby's childishness. Ruby kept reminding Lightning of Serah, which would have been painful memories if not for Ruby helping her make them easier to deal with. Lightning looked down at the sleeping Rose on her lap. Ruby looked so cute when she slept, something Lightning would never admit out loud. Again, it reminded her of how Serah used to sleep with Lightning whenever she was scared or lonely.

"To think a naive little child could make me feel better" Lightning mumbled to herself and found herself stroking Ruby's cheek. The younger girl smiled a little at the contact. Lightning managed a smile of her own, before finally drifting of to sleep herself.

About an hour passed before Ruby woke up due to a bad dream. She sat up and noticed Lightning was sleeping. Ruby smiled and kissed Lightning on the cheek, like a sister would do. But then Ruby got up and decided to go for a quick walk to freshen up her head.

She walked up to a nearby river. She resisted the urge to comment at how she and Lightning keeps finding rivers like this. She splashed some water in her face and sighed. But then she felt someone was behind her, but she was not scared as she knew this feeling and thereby knew who it was. She turned around a smiled at an familiar armored man.

"Golbez! I didn't expect to see you again so soon" She said happily "It's good to see you".

"Likewise, young Ruby" Golbez said "You seem troubled".

"Well I... Wait. What are you even doing here? And how did you find me?" Ruby asked.

"I have been traveling around, just like you have. and my ability to fly makes it easier to scout the area. I noticed you by the river and since I am still thinking about my next move, I decided to see if there was any words to share with you" Golbez explained "Now, tell me why you have left you companion and came down here alone".

Ruby sighed "I had a nightmare, so I needed some air".

"What was the nightmare about?" Golbez asked.

"Well it was more of a memory. I still remember the friends I lost. Lightning made sure I understood that their deaths was not my fault and that I did my best. I accepted that... but moving on is still hard" Ruby answered before she sat down by the river with her legs crossed "I know there was nothing I could have done back then. But I still feel that if I had been stronger, maybe I would have been able to save them both".

"Those are dangerous thoughts, Ruby. The desire for power could lead you to dark places" Golbez said.

Ruby shook her head as she was starting to get frustrated with everyone telling her what to do just because she happens to be younger than them "I know that, I am not stupid! I am not going to turn tot he dark side and throw my life away on revenge! I just want to know what I can do to prevent all those horrible things from ever happening again! BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!".

Golbez watched Ruby catching her breath after snapping like that. He could see it, plain as day. Ruby putt on a cute and brave face to hide the unbearable pain she felt on the inside. He wished he knew exactly how her world was like and who could be heartless enough to place such a massive burden on such a young girl's shoulders. Someone who might not even have been anywhere near ready enough for such an responsibility. Whoever it was, must have been either a fool, or something else.

Ruby gasped when she felt Golbez's hand on her shoulders "What are-WHAAA!".

Before Ruby could process what was going on, Golbez had picked her up in his arms and suddenly flew in to the air. Ruby held on to him, trying desperately not to fall while spewing a bunch of words that no one could understand. Golbez flew higher and higher until they were far above the ground.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Ruby yelled out with her eyes closed "What is going on!?".

"Calm yourself, you are not going to fall. Just look" Golbez said.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the view "Whoooaaaaaa".

"Now that the landscape is under you. What do you see?" Golbez asked.

"Well, some rocks, a river, and some more rocks" Ruby spoke in a clueless tone.

Golbez almost chuckled "Look closer".

Ruby did as told, still not getting it "I don't get it, what am I looking for? There is nothing in sight".

"Exactly. The point with this is that if you wish to find an answer to your questions, you need to know that sometime, you can't simply see the answers. If you wish to find the answers, you need to look for them in a different way" Golbez explained "In fact, you helped me realize this".

Ruby looked at him "Huh? What do you mean? How did I help you?".

"That is not something I can put in to words. It's something you will need to discover for yourself. But always remember, you are never alone. There will always be someone willing to help you, all you have to do is let them" Golbez said.

Ruby thinks about what he said then she smiled "Thank you Golbez. You know, I think it's safe for me to call you a friend now".

"I may have offered you guidance, but we are still enemies in this war. But for now, we don't need to fight. I have my own battles to attend to. So for now, I must bid you farewell" Golbez said... before he suddenly dropped Ruby towards the river.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" Ruby screamed before she landed harmlessly in the water. She resurfaced with a very angry look on her face "That rusty son of a garbage can! Next time I see him, I am gonna take Crescent Rose and ram it up his-".

"Ruby!" Came the voice of Lightning who was giving Ruby a hard glare "What. The hell. Are you doing in the river?".

"I-I slipped and fell in" Ruby said nervously, not wanting to tell Lightning about how she really ended up in the water.

"Well get out of there!" Lightning ordered. Ruby yelped and quickly swam to shore "Look at you, you are dripping wet" Lightning sighs "Come on, we are going back to the cave".

A little while later, they had started a fire... ruby had to undress so her wet clothes could dry of... and since Ruby had nothing to wrap around her, she had to sit with Lightning and let her help with keeping her warm. It was super awkward and Ruby didn't want to imagine what would happen if someone walked by and saw her... boy would that be embarrassing. But for now, she had no other choice but to remain in a rather vulnerable state until her clothes are dry.

"You must be one of the most hopeless girls I have ever met. I fall asleep and when I wake up I find you swimming in the river with your clothes still on" Lightning said, not the least bit amused by the situation.

"I didn't jump in! I fell in! It wasn't my fault!" Ruby argued.

"Why did you just up and leave in the first place? And why did you go alone?" Lightning demanded.

Ruby looked away "I had some bad memories and needed to clear my head. Sorry for not telling you, I know we already talked about it".

Lightning sighed "You are such an idiot... but you are my idiot".

Ruby perked up "What did you say?!".

Lightning realized what she had just said and blushed madly "I-I didn't say anything".

"You do see me as a sister! Just like I do with you! You really do like me!" Ruby all but shouted in excitement.

"No! I just-" Lightning could not finish as Ruby just hugged her real hard.

"You like me! You really like me!" Ruby sang "Nice Lightning is finally showing herself!".

"Ruby I swear!" Lightning growled as she tried to get the clingy girl of.

But Ruby was to happy to care. Lightning finally admitted that she did like her, even if she was trying to deny it again. Ruby was so happy that someone she is seeing as another older sister finally showed her softer side and making it clear that she felt the same way about Ruby being like another younger sister. No doubt Lightning was going to put some pain on her for this, but Ruby could handle it, knowing the love behind it.

"I mean it Ruby! If you don't get of me right this instance, I will-" Before Lightning could finish an familiar voice spoke up.

"Ruby? Light?" They looked up and saw a familiar long haired woman.

"Tifa!" Ruby yelled in happiness as she used her semblance to zoom over and give Tifa a big hug "So good to see you!".

Tifa smiled and despite Ruby being naked, Tifa still hugged her back "It's good to see you too, Ruby. I was worried about you" She looks at Lightning "But ow I see there was no need for me to be worried. Good to see you too, Light".

"You too, Tifa. Does this mean you will relieve me of my burden?" Lightning asked, pointing at Ruby.

"Oh come on, Light. You just admitted you liked me, and now you are going back to be cold already?" Ruby asked with a cute pout.

Tifa giggled a little "She told you she liked you? Well that is an achievement. But now I feel jealous, she never admitted it to me".

"Please, don't you start now too, Tifa" Lightning all but pleaded.

Tifa laughed softly "Sorry. But Ruby, Yang is with me. I think you two should meet".

Ruby looked a little nervous at that "Is she... still mad?".

"Not for me to say. You need to talk to her yourself" Tifa said "But you should put some clothes on first".

Ruby blushed and hurried back to her clothes, they were not fully dry, but enough so she could wear them again. Ruby and Lightning followed Tifa until they reached Yang and Tidus. When the two sisters saw each other both stood in silence. Silently debating on what to say. What could they say? Last time they saw each other it was clear that both were far from having overcome their issues.

Ruby decided to speak first, her voice cracking "Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just..." Tears start pouring from her eyes "You just walked away and I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-".

Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister.

"I love you" Yang said with tears streaming from her eyes "I never should have let you leave... I never should have walked away when you needed me... I am sorry... I will never leave your side again".

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug "I love you too".

Tifa, Tidus and even Lightning smiles at the scene. It was real nice to see the two sisters hug and make up with each other. It really showed that family bonds are not easy to break and as long as one still has some hope, there is always a chance to reconnect and reform that bond. There by making it stronger than before.

Seeing this, made Lightning silently hope she could do the same with Serah. Tifa noticed this and took Lightning's hand in to her own and gave her a reassuring smile, to let her friend know she was not alone.

Lightning smiled back. Friends really are a wonderful thing.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A talk with Despair.**

Weiss, Yuna, Cloud and Ace walked across the landscape of the world. There wasn't really much else around. Just another sign this world had been so badly damaged by all the endless battles that's been ravaging it for so long. If the conflict kept on going, there was only a matter time before the world was so damaged that new life would have no hope of ever showing up. Plants and other things needed to sustain life would just be gone, leaving the world as nothing but an lifeless empty husk. A tragic truth to learn.

Weiss was thinking about their enemies and since most of them was not from her world, she would need to rely on the knowledge of her teammates "Hey Cloud. Who is your Chaos counter part?".

"If my previous summonings to this world is anything to go by, it must be Sephiroth" Cloud answered.

"Who Is Sephiroth?" Ace asked.

"He is everything I fight against. No one has ever pushed me closer to the edge of despair than him" Cloud answered with a clear hint of anger.

"What can you tell us about him? Is he another demon like those things Yuna fights?" Weiss asked.

"No, he is different. In fact he wasn't always a monster" Cloud began to explain, using the memories he got from Zack "Prior to his madness, as shown in, Sephiroth maintained an outwardly professional demeanor during his time at Shinra. While his cold exterior and professional attitude turn people away, he was not anti-social, as he values his friendship with his only friends Angeal and Genesis and willingly told my friends, Zack and Tifa about Mako and Materia on. He could act more humane and caring than his reputation would suggest, disobeying orders due to conflict of interest if it would impact his friends, and offering his blood for a transfusion to help Genesis when he was injured".

Everyone listened, not wanting to interrupt Cloud's story... given he was finally talking a lot more now.

"Sephiroth is intelligent and respects those he deems worthy, he considered Professor Gast Faremis a great scientist, but scorns Professor Hojo. Well-spoken and graceful, Sephiroth is calm, collected, and in control, and has a dry sense of humor. Rarely, he can be frustrated and caught off-guard. As the strongest SOLDIER alive, Sephiroth is confident to the point of arrogance, yet has no interest in personal glory, as he tells Genesis, who envies Sephiroth's reputation, that he can have it" Cloud continued.

"He sounds like he was a decent man. So what happened?" Weiss asked.

Cloud's eyes changed "He along with Zack and myself went to my home town to contain a monster outbreak. Once in the town, Zack asked Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. When we went to inspect the reactor, in it he finds a room labeled Jenova. In the room he sees Jenova, a hideous abomination, in the form of a female. This and the witnessing of other mutant creatures brings about what essentially is a psychotic break, leading to him question who, or what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing".

Weiss shared a worried look with Yuna who did the same. Ace was listening, not liking at all where this was going.

"This research caused Sephiroth to believe that Jenova was a Cetra and that he himself is the last surviving Cetra, he also comes to think that humanity betrayed the Cetra by leaving them to defend the planet against an evil calamity, the calamity actually being Jenova herself. With this information along with his anger for being used as an experiment for Shinra, Sephiroth slowly sliped into insanity. On the seventh day, Sephiroth decided to take revenge on the humans for leaving the Cetra and making him one of Shinra's experiments, but first insanity took him and he burned my home, Nibelheim, to the ground" Cloud said while slowly clenching his fist "My mother died in the chaos...".

"I... I'm sorry, Cloud. I never should have asked" Weiss said, feeling guilty for making Cloud reveal such personal pain.

"It's OK, if we encounter him, you need to know who you are dealing with. After Zack failed to defeat him, I managed to stab him from behind, but he still impaled me with his sword. Still I had weakened him enough to throw him off the edge of the reactor core. I thought I killed him back then, and I kind of did. But he became so powerful that he managed to return years later and caused destruction all over the world, and also tormented me beyond anything I've ever felt before or since" Cloud explained.

"He really is a monster then" Weiss said.

"Yes, but listen. Sephiroth is powerful, but he is not invincible. Despair is his most powerful weapon. He wants to break your will, make you believe that darkness is all there is. And he is very good at convincing people of that, he even did it with me for a while. But his twisted mental manipulation can be overcome and powered through. After that, he will have no other choice but to fight us on our own terms. But his power in battle is insanely high. He is easily the deadliest opponent I've ever faced. If we encounter him, do not fight him alone. In fact, leave him to me if you can. I've beaten him before, I can do it again" Cloud said.

"Alright, Cloud. But we will help you if you need it. Right guys?" Weiss said.

Yuna nods with a smile "Yes, no one has to fight alone".

"Well, if he is that bad, I guess I could land a hand" Ace said.

Cloud managed a small smile "Alright. Thank you".

With that they continued on. Knowing they would have each other's backs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth himself was still at the altar that he and the other Chaos Warriors had found. He still wanted to experiment with it, to see if it had other uses. He had spent a while studying it and he managed to discover something. If done correctly he could use the altar to influence the mind of his enemies. A very useful thing to have. He needed to test it. He wanted Cloud to be his test subject, but he could not locate him, even with the altar's power... however, he was able to locate another familiar face.

Sephiroth smirked at that and the altar began to glow as Sephiroth set his plan in to motion. Let's see how the little Rose was handling the despair.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ruby was sleeping next to Yang. After their reunion, they really wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Ruby was sleeping on top of Yang, using her bust as pillows, while Yang was holding Ruby close, almost like she would disappear if Yang let go of her. But Ruby was not just sleeping... she was dreaming. But it was not a normal dream.

Ruby found herself walking in an endless void, covered in some kind of fog. She knew something was happening. She could feel it. This was not just a dream. She could feel an familiar presence. One that almost made her give up before. But this time she was ready for it so she continued to walk while also looking around for any signs of the man she knew was watching her. He was toying with her, but she was not going to play his game anymore.

"I know you are out there. So just show yourself already" Ruby demanded.

"Your resolve is stronger than before. Impressive" Ruby turned to see Sephiroth walk out of the fog "I never imagined you would recover this quickly. Perhaps I went to easy on you".

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him "You did more than enough. You made me doubt myself and you almost made me give up. But I am not going to allow that yo happen again. I am ready for you this time. Your darkness will not drown my light again".

"Is that so? Then show me what this light of yours can do" Sephiroth said as he got his sword out.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and got ready. She was not going to let him defeat her this time. Besides, she knew this place was not even real. No way she is losing to an illusion.

They charged at each other for their rematch.

With a metallic sound Crescent Rose and Masamune met. Sephiroth re-positioned his body and suddenly pulled his blade down. With the opposing force now gone, Crescent Rose continued it's down-way path, just to hit the ground. Using this opening Sephiroth closed the small gap, bringing his sword up for an attack. Thinking fast Ruby used her weapon as a makeshift pole to jump over the silver haired man and starting a counter attack. She surprised the Chaos warrior by pulling out her scythe in a wide swing out of the ground, nearly costing him his head. Only a last minute safe by sinking to his knees saved him.

Sephiroth responded with a side-ward slash, turning his body around in the progress. Another metallic sound was heard when sword and scythe met. Again and again the weapons clashed, a deadly dance of steel. With a silent curse Sephiroth landed on his back. Given the girls unusual fighting style combined with her agility he had paid for an opening with a hard kick to the chest. Rolling out of the way of the next slash he got back onto his feet, his eyes met with Ruby's. She was different, she was stronger than before, even within this dream world he made for their duel.

In a burst of speed Ruby disappeared from her spot. Closing the distance faster than before she was already attacking Sephiroth before the silver haired man could even blink. Only his reflexes and combat skills saved him. Bringing his blade up the sound of clashing steel marked the next failed attack. Sephiroth smiles as he forced Ruby back with several quick strikes, each coming dangerously close to a fatal blow. Ruby didn't know if she could die in this dream world, but she was not eager to find out. Jumping back she turned Crescent Rose into it's sniper rifle mode.

Three shots were fired and the backlash helped Ruby to get a little more distance between herself and the swordsman. Sephiroth on the other hand jumped left and right to evade the bullets, before focusing back on the girl. Ruby was ready to continue but Sephiroth was not making another move. He was just smiling at her. The same smile that used to make her shake in fear. Even now it unnerved her a little.

"Your resolve is much stronger than before. Impressive" Sephiroth said.

"I am not the same girl you met before" Ruby declared.

"We shall see" Sephiroth said as he readied his blade again.

And like an invisible signal was given, the fight continued. Using Crescent Rose's sniper mode, Ruby fired shot after shot at the swordsman, trying to wear him down from afar. Sephiroth on the other hand started running, trying to close the distance between himself and the girl. His eyes never wavered from his opponent, evading the shots through movements of his upper body. Reacting the the nearing enemy, Ruby changed the weapon back into it's scythe mode and turned the weapon, the blade of the weapon now pointing behind her. Waiting for the right moment to get a surprise attack in. When Sephiroth was close enough, she pulled the trigger.

Shooting forward Ruby pulled a wide swing attack, trying to take Sephiroth down with this attack. But this time the Chaos warrior was prepared. Masamune interrupted Crescent Rose's path, stopping scythe and wielder in their track. The sudden stop caused her to miss her timing and forced her to stumble over the ground. Unfortunately this was the opening Sephiroth has hoped for. Crouched down he shot forward. Sephiroth passed Ruby and suddenly multiple cuts appeared all over her body.

Giving her first sound of pain since the battle started , Ruby jumped back. But Sephiroth was not about to give her even a moment to recover as his blade came down at her in an over head strike. Ruby rasied her weapon and blocked the attack, but the power of the strike forced her down on one knee. Sephiroth smirked down at the young Rose as he was easily overpowering her with only one arm. She had no way out of this now.

"Seems your light was not bright enough for the dark pits of despair after all. You are finished, just give in to the darkness, and your pointless struggles will come to an end" Sephiroth said in a cold tone.

Ruby was gritting her teeth, her eyes closed... but then something happened. Sephiroth gained a surprised look as Ruby's eyes snapped open... but this time, they were glowing.

Ruby let out a battle cry as she managed to force Sephiroth back. She then movee much faster than before and struck at him, forcing him to leap in to the air, but Ruby was quick to catch up. Her eyes still glowing, Ruby used her insane speed to blitz Sephiroth from every direction, over and over again, giving him not time to counter. When she was done, Ruby landed on the ground, as Sephiroth did the same, but fell to a knee with a grunt.

"So... that was the power of Cosmos" Sephiroth realized the reason behind Ruby's sudden boost in power. He looked up to see Ruby looking down at him "What is it that drives you?".

Ruby closed her eyes before opening them with a strong resolve "The people I care about. Friends, family, comrades. They all give me the strength I need to go on. No matter how hard things get".

"You sure about that? For all you know, everything you've ever known could just be a lie. All your struggles and pain could have been for nothing" Sephiroth said.

"I do not believe that. And even if that is true, I will still keep going down the path I believe in, all the way to the end. If I die, then at least I die knowing I did my best to make the lives of those I wish to protect a lot better" Ruby said.

Sephiroth chuckled "How naive. There is no hope, no happiness. I seek something beyond any of those limited concepts".

"Then what do you seek? What is your goal?" Ruby asked.

Sephiroth stood up and his body began to fade "Find me, and I will tell you. For now. The dream is over".

With that he vanished completely.

* * *

Ruby woke up to see she was still in Yang's arms. She did it. She defeated Sephiroth. But she knew better than to take to much pride in that. She only fought an illusion of him. She had no doubt that if she had faced the real Sephiroth, he would have crushed her in a matter of seconds, she still was no match for the real deal. But that did not matter right now. What matters is that he could no longer use his words against her.

And next time she meets him in person, she will fight him with no fear or regrets.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Legatus of the XIIth Imperial Legion.**

Weiss, Yuna, Ace and Cloud has made camp for the night. Cloud was the guard while the others slept. Being enhanced, he didn't need as much rest as most. He has closed his eyes to rest, but kept his other senses sharp for anything that could be nearby. He hoped Tifa was alright and the rest of the warriors of light were safe. He knew all to well that the warriors of chaos were not going to go easy on them and would strike the moment an opportunity presented itself. But then Cloud felt an familiar presence in his head.

"It's been a while... Cloud" Spoke an familiar cold voice.

"Sephiroth" Cloud said calmly, but his anger was still clear "You just don't know how to stay where you belong".

"You should know better than anyone by now, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall. As long as my will remains strong, I will always return to claim what belongs to me. No matter what world I am reborn in" Sephiroth said.

"Did you invade my mind to give me the same speech I've heard many times before? Or do you have something else to speak of this time?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth chuckled "Very well, I will get to the point then. I am sure you have noticed all the new faces around here".

"What of it?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I decided it would be more polite if I told you that you are not the only one I am focusing on at the moment" Sephiroth answered.

That caught Cloud's attention, normally he wouldn't mind less attention from Sephiroth, but he was worried about who Sephiroth was going after this time "What do you mean?".

"I have found someone else. She may not be powerful on her own, but her spirit is very strong. She recovered from her despair much faster than you did, Cloud. A rose with thorns" Sephiroth said.

Cloud knew right away who he was talking about "Leave Ruby alone, Sephiroth!".

"So you know her? Good, then maybe I will still cause you despair after all" Sephiroth said.

"Like hell you will! Ruby does not deserve to be a victim of your blind view of power and control. She has nothing to do with any of it" Cloud said.

"I'm afraid it's far to late for that now. The moment I met her, she became involved in my vision. You are welcome to try and protect her. If you can find me. Until then, farewell Cloud" Sephiroth said before his presence was gone.

Cloud opened his eyes and saw the sun was rising, he looked at Weiss and shook her shoulder "Weiss, wake up, we need to keep going".

Weiss groans "Can't I have 5 more minutes of beauty sleep?".

"Not if you wish to help Ruby" Cloud said.

Weiss sat up quickly "What? What is going on?!".

"Sephiroth has his eyes on her. I do not doubt Ruby's power, but I am not confident that she can handle Sephiroth. We need to find her and help her" Cloud said.

Weiss quickly stood up "Alright, you two, get up now. We're moving out".

Ace sighs as he sat up "Alright, alright".

"I am ready" Yuna said, trying to hide that she is still tried. Weiss wanted to tell her to take it easy, but time was not on their side at the moment and they needed to get going. Though there was one problem.

"How do we even find the others?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. We should try to look for more portals and see if they can bring us closer" Cloud suggested.

"I can also try to see if I can sense anyone near by" Yuna offered.

Weiss nods "Then the rest of us will just keep an look out. Let's get going!".

Without waiting for an response she walked of, forcing the others to catch up to her. Weiss wanted to find Ruby before any of those Chaos creeps laid a finger on her. The others did not protest as they knew all to well the feeling of wanting to protect a partner. Weiss looked around for anything that could help them in their search, and Yuna was doing what she promised she would do... but then Yuna felt something.

"Everyone. I sense something" She spoke up, making everyone stop and look at her.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"I am not sure... but it's something dark, and it's closing in" Yuna answered as she looked around for what she was sensing.

The others did the same until the sound of armored footsteps were heard and they looked and saw a man walking towards them.

To say The man was tall would be an understatement. He was like a human tower, and even from a distance, it was easy to tell he would tower over all of them. He is wearing dark full plate armor and hides his face behind a horned pale white mask. He incorporates some of Ala Mhigo's traditional outfit into his appearance, adorning his suit of armor with trial textile and a belt. His weapon of choice is the katana. He carries three in a "sword revolver," prominent throughout promotional materials. The revolver has been compared in appearance to a golf bag used to carry golf clubs, and even has a kickstand for when it is not in use.

The man noticed them and stopped once he was close enough "Greetings".

Weiss almost shivered at the cold tone "Hello?".

"Perhaps you could aid me in a simple matter. I am not from these lands, and I would be grateful if you could tell me where I am" The man spoke calmly, but he still made it clear he was not asking, but demanding an answer.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We've been clueless of where we are for a while now" Ace answered.

"I see, so you are not from this realm either... but I can tell you are all warriors" The man said.

Cloud narrowed his eyes "And if we are?".

The man chuckled "Then maybe you could provide me with a battle. I haven't clashed blades with anyone for a while now, and I grow bored. Entertain me, and maybe I will show some mercy".

"I'm not going to pretend to know what your deal is, but if you want to fight, you chose the worst moment to pick one" Weiss said as she pulled Myrtenaster "Because we are short on time, so we are going to put you down quickly. Whoever you are".

The man chuckled as he pulled his blade "I like your confidence, little girl. And I can show enough curiosity of letting you know the name of the one who will slay you: I am **Zenos yae Galvus** ".

"Weiss Schnee, now get ready to fall!" Weiss declared as she and the others got ready.

Zenos readied the first move and stabbed at Weiss. However, due to Weiss' speed she barely managed to avoid the attacks from the new enemy, but she got a few scraps and brushes in the process. Weiss didn't have time to think before Zenos took another swipe at her. Thankfully his strike was stopped by Cloud's Buster Sword and the two men entered a battle of strength. Zenos was even stronger than he looked as he managed to match Cloud's own super human strength.

"You are strong. What else can you do?" Zenos asked before they broke apart.

Ace used the opening to throw some magic cards, which did little to effect Zenos. But Yuna followed up with an attack of her own and sent a magic orb which Zenos simply sliced away. But the attacks did allow Weiss to recover and regain her focus.

Weiss ready her stance and created multiple acceleration glyphs around Zenos. She dashed forwards striking him at every single angle before slicing him into the air and ending with a kick that knocked him downwards. Weiss readied for the finishing blow but Zenos simply grabbed her weapon with his free hand before pushing her away and went on the offence.

Zenos kept slashing at Weiss who was barley keeping up and noticed that while her Aura was protecting most of the damage, she was still taking heavy damage but Zenos himself wasn't taking any damage. Weiss then used her acceleration glyphs again trying to hit Zenos but none of her attacks was landing due to her enemy's clear mastery of the blade.

Cloud hurried to charge back in, launching several fast and strong power blows, managing to make Zenos give up some ground. But Zenos smirked behind his mask and deflected one of Cloud's strikes before countering with an upwards slice that sent Cloud sliding back across the ground. Zenos skills was a clear sign of a life time of training and battling.

Out of frustration Weiss decided to fire ice attacks using her dust. She fired ice spikes at Zenos but due to his speed he sliced through them but this was the opportunity Weiss was waiting for a while Zenos was distracted she created an acceleration glyph and stabbed Zenos in the side. But to her shock, it did no damage to Zenos strong armor and he used his blade to knock her the rapier out of her hands.

"So spirited, yet so empty. You disappoint me girl" Zenos said coldly as he raised his blade to strike his unarmed foe.

"No!" Yuna shouted as she unleashed a powerful blast of magic that managed to send Zenos flying in to a nearby boulder. Said boulder shattered on the impact, creating a large dust cloud.

When the dust cleared Zenos walked out with only minor damage to his armor "I admit. I felt that. What else do you have to offer me, girl?".

Yuna was shocked "He can still stand, after an direct hit?".

"Sure is stubborn, that much is clear" Ace said, readying more cards.

Weiss retrived her weapon "We don't have time to waste on this guy, we need to find Ruby".

"She's right, there is no point in continuing this battle. Yuna, do you sense any magical portals around?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, it's right behind him" Yuna answered.

"So you are not going to advance? Very well, then I shall" Zenos declared as he charged the group. But to his surprise, they simply avoided him and ran away "Get back here cowards! You won't escape me!".

As he chased after them, Weiss, Ace and Cloud, who was carrying Yuna, hurried through the portal. The portal closed behind them, leaving an frustrated Zenos behind. His first battle since he got to this world and it was cut short by his cowardly new enemies.

"Run if you must. Alas, you've only prolonged your inevitable deaths" Zenos declared.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, everyone arrived safely. All exept Cloud took a moment to catch their breath.

"Does anyone know who that guy was?" Weiss asked.

"He is new around here, like you are. So no, I don't know who he is" Cloud answered.

"He is not from my world. I would have remembered someone with such strange looking armor" Ace added.

"He is new to me as well" Yuna finished.

Weiss sighed "Great, another new enemy I have no clue how to beat. But that dosen't matter at the moment. Right now, Ruby is in danger, and we need to find her before it's to late".

"Agreed, let's continue on. Can you handle it, Yuna?" Cloud asked the summoner.

"Yes, walking in Weiss' heels was tricky at first, but my feet has gotten used to them. Do you want them back, Weiss?" Yuna asked.

"No, keep them. If we find a river I will just bathe my feet in the water. Until then my feet are fine" Weiss said before walking of "Let's go".

Everyone followed and the search for their comrades continued.

 **.**

 **Zenos yae Galvus joins the war.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Team Back Together.**

Things had been rather calm lately. No major battles was happening yet. Ruby and Yang was spending some sisterly time together away from the rest. Sure they knew going of on their own was not a smart idea but they needed the alone time together. Besides they did tell the rest what they were up to and where they would be so everything should be good unless a serious surprise came their way. They sat on a rock with Yang having her arm around Ruby's shoulders as Ruby was leaning on her. Moments like these always helped.

"This sure is a crazy world, ain't it?" Ruby asked.

"Sure is. And just the fact that we are in an completely different world, fighting with and against people from their own worlds... well, one heck of an vacation spot" Yang tried to joke.

Ruby giggled a little "Well I would've preferred a nice beach with a good drink".

Yang smiled at that "I could kill for an sunrise".

Both sisters shared a laugh. After everything they've been through, they needed it. They sat in silence until Ruby brought up something that has been on her mind ever since they reunited. She was unsure if she should, but she needed to know.

"Do you think Weiss and Blake is OK?" She asked.

Yang's face fell a little "Weiss is almost as smart as she thinks she is, so I'm sure she is fine".

Ruby did not like it that Yang left out their other teammate "What about Blake?".

"Blake is a big girl, she can handle herself" Yang said with some bite in her tone.

"Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked in concern.

Yang took a deep breath to calm down "Yes... I want her here... I'm just not sure if she will be here. I talked to Tifa and Tidus about Blake's actions. And while I am still not happy that she left us without as much as a single word... I want to hear what she has to say, but that can only happen if she choose to talk to us. We can't force her to do it".

Ruby was relieved that Yang had dropped some of her grudge towards Blake for what she did "I just hope she is OK".

"Me too... she always knew how to survive. But the enemies we fight now are more dangerous than anything back in our world. Can't believe I am saying this, but I almost feel we are way out of our league" Yang said.

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be the first time we've face something that should have been to much for us to handle. Besides, Cosmos gave us some of her power to help us in the fight" Ruby reminded.

"Power we still have no clue on how to use" Yang pointed out.

Ruby was silent for a moment "I... may have tapped in to some of it. Or at least I believe I have".

"What makes you say that? Did something happen?" Yang asked.

Ruby was about to answer until the sky suddenly exploded with strong magic, forcing the two sisters to hold on to each other to keep from being blown away. Ruby looked and saw a large monster emerge from the explosions. But this was no ordinary monster. This was an Behemoth.

Behemoths are large, purple, canine-esque creatures with two bull-like horns and flowing manes. Due to their great power, Behemoths usually attack alone, but occasionally attack in small groups of two or three. Behemoths use strong physical attacks and often counter attacks with an attack of their own. Ferocious beasts with regal, fluttering manes and roars violent enough to shake the earth itself. After rending foes with long claws and horns, they usually use their sharp teeth to deal the killing blow. Also known to use high-level magic, Behemoths are enemies of the top rank.

Ruby and Yang looked at the monster in complete shock. The beast was scarier than most grimm they've seen and they could tell it was much more powerful than most Grimm too. The large monster noticed them and roared as it charged the two sisters.

"Move!" Ruby shouted as they jumped to the side before the Behemoth's paws could crush them. However the beast was faster than it looked and swiped Ruby with a strong paw that sent her in to a wall.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, though her shout caused the Behemoth to turn and glare at her. A glare Yang "Alright you ugly beast. You will pay for that!".

Furious, Yang activates her Ember Celica as the Behemoth charges on all fours towards her. Yang meets this charge by firing a round to propel herself towards the monster. She then somersaults mid-flight before running forward to finish her advance. She uses her left punch to fire a round and avoid the Behemoth's left swipe by using the momentum to move to the right. She then lands three punches to the Behemoth's right leg, which causes the beast to roar in anger, as it seems apparent that they haven't done any significant damage, and only managed to annoy it. A retaliatory right swipe sends Yang tumbling back, before she flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground, with her left arm to support her in a three-point landing.

This beast hit harder than any grimm Yang had ever face before. It was clear that she would not have an easy fight on her hands. But she had to keep it's attention focused on her and away from Ruby who was still recovering from the blow. Yang dusted herself of and glared at the beast, sending a clear message that it would need to kill her if it wanted to be rid of her. Something the Behemoth seemed to understand fully well as it never took it's eyes of her, matching her glare with it's own.

Yang fires two more rounds, which arc towards the Behemoth, forcing the beast to back up a little, before roaring and charging again. Yang grits her teeth as she then blocks the Behemoth's overhead swipe with her left arm, stands her ground and lands an uppercut to the Behemoth's chin, propelling herself upwards to perform an airborne left side kick on the monster's chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling herself forward to slide under the Behemoth's belly, firing six more shots from behind, forcing the beast to turn around, the projectiles apparently having no effect either.

Putting her hands behind her back, Yang then fires again to propel herself, before landing a powerful right hook to the Behemoth's right jaw, forcing it to wince in pain, before the second left hook keeps forcing its head to its left, as Yang uses its momentum to move to its right. Finally, she had managed to harm it. But the damn beast just wouldn't go down.

A right swipe from behind is blocked with Yang's right forearm, she then proceeds to grab the limb, twists it and punches the Behemoth with another right hook, forcing it back. Yang then slides underneath the left paw to dodge the low left swipe, before propelling herself, sliding underneath the Behemoth again to dodge the right swipe, finishing her movement with a cartwheel. As the Ursa turns around, Yang boosts herself upwards, dodging the fifth right swipe, firing another round to spin herself up for a left tornado kick, which pushes the Behemoth's head to the left, before the beast tries to use both paws to pin her down with a swipe, which misses as Yang propels herself backwards, ready for another charge as the Behemoth is now on all fours.

As Yang prepares another left hook, the Behemoth times its right swipe perfectly to swat her away, sending her to the ground on her back and crashing into a boulder, the impact shattering the boulder. When Ruby finally recovers, she only sees the Behemoth, as it charges up it's magical power. Ruby gasped and speeds over to Yang and tries to pull her up.

"Yang, get up! We need to go!" She shouted before she gasped again when she saw the Behemoth unleash a destructive ball of magic at them. They would not be able to dodge in time.

But just as the Behemoth unleashed it's attack on the sisters, something came between them and the attack. A large cloud of mist appeared as an ice barrier was shattered after appearing to defend Ruby and Yang. The two sisters looked up and both got wide eyes at who they saw.

"Weiss!?" Both yelled at the same time.

"I finally found you two. And just in time by the looks of it" Weiss said with a smile, despite of the situation.

Ruby smiled widely at her partner, she would've hugged the life out of her if not for the obvious problem that still remained.

The Behemoth roared, seemingly enraged that it's kill was taken from it. It was clear that the beast would not stop until all of them were dead. Something the three girls would need to do something about.

Weiss points her weapon at it "The beast don't seem to know when to quit".

"Careful, it's packs a nasty punch" Yang said as she got back up.

Ruby did the same, taking out Crescent Rose "It caught us by surprise before. But we are ready this time".

The Behemoth roared and was about to attack again, but several shots to the head caused it to halt it's movement as it shook it's head and glared at whoever dared to attack it from the shadows. And from the shadows came the only missing member of Team RWBY.

"Blake..." Yang said in shock.

Blake slid under the Behemoth to rejoin her friends "Sorry I took so long. Had to sort somethings out. But I am here now".

Ruby smiled at her "Good, we will need you for this. Alright Team RWBY, let's show the beast why we are called the huntresses".

With her small speech finished, the team got ready to end the battle.

While that was going on, all their traveling companions had arrived at the scene. Cloud was ready to jump in and help them but Lightning stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Cloud demanded.

"Let them handle this" Lightning said but held up her hand when her friends were about to protest "Think about it. If we always jump in to save them every time something dangerous happens, how will they protect themselves when we are not around?".

Squall sighed at that "I hate to admit it, but she has a point. They are still new comers here, and they will never learn to survive here if we keep protecting them all the time".

Lightning nods "Besides, they were a team long before we met them. If they still remember how to fight together, then it's the Behemoth that needs protection".

"Fine, but if anyone of them is about to die, I will step in" Tifa declared.

Lightning did not argue with that as the looked back at the fight.

Back in the fight, Team RWBY hadn't forgotten any of their old combat moves together. And Ruby's leadership had not dulled at all. She was still fully capable of commanding her team.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to swing off the Behemoth's head to send herself behind it. She then fires to propel herself back toward the monster, passing through and slicing at the its legs, while Blake does the same. The duo switch back and forth repeatedly, slashing at the mech's legs with each pass. Then, the Behemoth tries to slam it's paw down at Ruby, but she jumps upwards and dodges the attack. She and Blake strike, slicing out one of the Behemoth's hornes and eyes, causing it to roar in pain and fury. It's magic about to go of again, but this time it had no chance to unleash it as a large ice shared hit it in the face, curtisty of a Weiss and Yang combo.

Perfectly in sync, Ruby sets Crescent Rose parallel with the ground and Weiss charges her Semblance, a white flare edged with dark blue streaming through the air with Myrtenaster. Weiss creates three white glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's barrel, each smaller that the last. When Ruby fires, the bullet passes through the glyphs, and it becomes a blue streak of energy with a swirling trail of smaller cyan colored streaks. Upon striking the Behemoth, the shot produces a large amount of ice crystals that prevent it from moving. Three more shots of ice follow, completely freezing the Behemoth in place.

Blake helps Yang swing around with her line, and Yang fires a shot to lift off. A trail of gold light following her hair, Yang speeds toward the Behemoth just as it frees itself from the ice, rising on it's back legs with one last powerful roar. Yang's fist strikes it in the side of it's head. A loud crack was heard through the area, along with a big shockwave that sent the dust flying away.

The Behemoth's head wobbled a little, a clear sign it's neck was broken. It then fell to the ground, finally dead. All thanks to the team work of Team RWBY. The four girls took the chance to catch their breaths and make sure the beast wouldn't get back up. Once it was clear it was dead, everyone looked at each other.

Ruby did not waste any time to hug Weiss hard. Weiss stumbled at little, but smiled as she hugged her best friend back. Blake was nervous as Yang walked towards her... looking real angry, and Blake knew why.

"Yang, listen, I am sorry for leaving. So much happened and I was scared, I didn't know what to-" Blake was cut of as Yang slapped her hard.

"That was for leaving!" Yang snapped. But before Blake could say anything, Yang hugged her hard, refusing to let go "Never do that again. Never again".

Blake was speechless for a few seconds before she slowly hugged her partner back "I'm not going anywhere... not ever again".

Ruby and Weiss smiled at the scene before they joined in and the team formed a group hug. Their new friends were all watching with smiles on their faces, happy to see the four girls reforge their bonds. They may not have realized it at the time, but Team RWBY's adventure with their new friends had helped them talk out a lot of their issues and was able to understand each other's reasons for doing what they did. Making it a lot easier to reform their bonds.

Team RWBY where officially back together. And this time, nothing would separate them. Not even Chaos himself... a challenge he was more than willing to accept.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Catching up.**

Some time has passed since Team RWBY reunited and defeated the vicious Behemoth. While it was a rough reunion at first, due to the tension between two of the members, they managed to move passed it and truly reform as a team again. It was dark and the team along with all their new friends sat around a fire talking about the crazy things they had experienced during their time here and how they bonded with their new friends. It was a very pleasant time. A time spent to just talk with their friends.

"Wait, so Weiss, you've been walking around barefoot this whole time?" Yang asked.

"I said she could take her heels back whenever she wanted. But she insisted that I needed them more than her" Yuna answered.

"Unlike me, Yuna had no way to protect her feet. It would have been cruel if I made her damage her feet by walking around barefoot without any aura to protect them" Weiss said in a matter of fact tone.

Yang blinked a few times before looking at Yuna "I don't know how you did it, Yuna. Weiss would never be that nice to us".

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm terrible" Weiss said, sounding offended.

"Well, I wouldn't say terrible" Ruby began.

"Just, difficult at times" Blake finished for her leader.

Weiss glared before looking at the three she traveled with "Do you three think I was difficult to deal with?".

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Cloud answered simply.

"Eh, I've dealt with more difficult people than you from my class" Ace said.

"Well, I think you were a strict but caring person" Yuna finished.

Weiss looked back at her team "See? They're not complaining".

"I think that speaks more about their tolerance level than anything else" Yang said, laughing at Weiss growl.

"Calm down Weiss. You were a lot easier to warm up than Lightning. It took me forever to get her to smile" Ruby said.

Lightning huffs "I would've smiled sooner if you were less annoying".

"Ah, come on Lightning. You like me. You even let me sleep on your lap" Ruby reminded.

"Well, that's an achievement if ever I've ever seen one" Tifa said, causing Lightning to blush a little a look away.

Ruby giggled "Light was cold at first. But once you get through to her, she can be really soft".

"You take that back!" Lightning growled out, not liking the idea of being seen as soft.

"Or what?" Ruby challenged "In fact, you are kind of sweet. And even a little cute".

"Ruby..." Lightning growls, slowly holding up a fist.

"Eh, Ruby. Maybe you should lay of the teasing for a bit" Tidus said in a nervous tone.

But Ruby only smirked "She said her hair is rose colored. So while she has thrones, she is soft on the-".

Ruby had to use the semblance to avoid Lightning's fist "Get back here Ruby! I will-".

She was caught of when Ruby jumped on to her back "See? You do like me! If you really tried to hit me, I would not have been able to dodge in time".

Lightning looked like an volcano that was ready to irrupt. Tifa decided to step in and put her hands on Lightning's face "Breath, Light. Don't let some innocent teasing get you so riled up" Lightning slowly calmed down at that. Tifa then looked at Ruby "And Ruby, don't tease her so much. It's OK to tease from time to time, but not to much".

Ruby dropped her smile "Right... sorry, Light".

Lightning sighed "It's OK, I overreacted".

"Still love me?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't say love... but yeah, we are good" Lightning answered.

Ruby smiled as she got of Lightning's back. Everyone smiled at the scene. To think Ruby would be able to befriend someone as serious as Lightning was impressive indeed. Since even Lightning's closest friends back home had a hard time getting on her softer side.

Yang decided to change the subject "So, Blake. How did your trip go?".

Blake smiled "It was very uplifting really. Squall was more silent than I used to be, but he has a good heart" Squall huffs at that "And of course I got along well with Y'shtola. Not just because our races are pretty similar, but learning about her world was a real fun experience. And she is very kind too".

Y'shtola put an arm around Blake's shoulders "That is very friendly of you to say, Blake. Thank you".

Blake blushed but leaned in to the hold, making Yang rub her chin "What's this, Blake? If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are in love".

Blake blushed bright red "Sh-shut up! It's not like that!".

Y'shtola only laughed it of "While I do admit, Blake is very cute. We are just friends. I would even go so far as to say she is like a younger sister to me".

"Exactly! We are like sisters, not lovers" Blake quickly agreed.

Yang laughed "Whatever you say, Blake".

"So how about you, Yang? How was your time with Tifa and Tidus?" Weiss asked.

"Oh it was a lot of fun. Tifa is a great sparring partner, and Tidus, despite being really bad at judging breast sizes, is still a very fun guy" Yang answered.

Tidus blushed "Please don't bring that up".

"Tidus, what did you do?" Yuna asked in a surprisingly stern tone.

"It was not my idea! They are the ones who insisted on having a competition on which one of them had bigger breasts. I couldn't really judge since starring at girls breasts would make me look like a creep" Tidus answered quickly.

Yang snapped her fingers "And now with so many girls here, we can finally settle-".

 **"Tifa's are bigger"** All the other girls said at the same time.

"B-But we haven't even measured them yet!" Yang argued.

"Yang, we are sisters, and I have seen your chest many times while we grew up together. And I can tell from just a glance, that Tifa's are bigger" Ruby said.

"But-" Yang began but Weiss held up her hand.

"Enough of that. It's settled, deal with it Yang" She ordered.

"Says the girl with the smallest chest on the team" Yang mumbled.

"What was that?" Weiss asked in a icy tone.

"Nothing!" Yang said quickly.

Ace shook his head while mumbling "Women...".

"You said it" Squall agreed.

"Can we move on now?" Tifa asked, covering her chest with her arms, not liking the little game anymore.

"Hey, Yang? Can I talk with you in privet for a moment?" Blake asked.

Yang blinked "Sure. I guess".

With that, both girls got up and walked away. Everyone watched them leave and Tidus decided to ask "Umm, what's going on?".

Weiss sighed "Our team split on a very bitter note. But those two took the worst brunt of it. It's not for me to say what happened. But they need to clear the air while they can. And make sure nothing will happen down the line".

Tifa nods in agreement "I hope they can become friends again".

"Me too, Tifa... me too" Ruby agreed. She wanted her team back to the way it was. While it will never be the same, she at least wanted them to have fun together again.

* * *

With Blake and Yang, they walked until they both were sure that the others could not hear them. They stood in silence, both debating on what to say to each other... it felt a little awkward. Just moments ago they had been chatting with their friends and catching up on their adventures in this new world. But now that they were alone together, things were a lot different. And only now did their past actions catch up with them.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Yang finally broke the silence.

Blake bit her lips "I... think you know...".

Of course Yang knew, but she needed to make sure "About you leaving?" Blake flinched at that and Yang sighed "Look... I am not going to lie, I was... and still am... upset that you just ran away without telling anyone or explaining yourself first... but I think... deep down I knew why... you didn't want to drag us in to your problems".

Blake nods "Yes... you... Ruby... and Weiss... you all were hurt because of me... Adam wanted to make me suffer for running away, and all of you were caught in the crossfire".

Yang shakes her head "Adam had his reasons for attacking. But remember, Cinder was the one behind all of that. Adam might never have... been able to hurt us like that if not for her. It was Cinder's fault what happened, not yours".

"But it was my fault! I ran away from him when I should have stayed and tried to get him to change his ways... and failing that, I should have been able to stop him. But I was to weak and to cowardly to do anything... and even at Beacon, where I told him I would not run anymore... the moment things got to hard, the first thing I did was run away. Leaving you to suffer alone" Blake said, on the verge of crying.

Yang was silent for a moment "My suffering... was partly my fault... I let what happened drag me down to the point even Ruby began to believe I didn't want her around anymore... She asked me what we should do and all I said: You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here. She needed me... she looked at me for help... she had lost two of her friends, and Weiss was forced away from her... and all I did was tell her to leave me alone... I was selfish... while Ruby was doing everything she could to fix things and make those monsters pay for what they did... I was just laying in bed, feeling sorry for myself... You may have ran away Blake, when I needed you the most... but I turned my back on my own sister when she needed Me the most... I was there, I could have helped her... but I didn't... I just let her walk away to face the dangers out there with Jaune and the others... I failed her as a sister, which is why I need to make things up to her now".

"We both made mistakes we need to own up to... but I promise you Yang. I will never run away again. I am done with running. Squall and Y'shtola helped me see the error of my ways. And talked some sense in to me. If I really which to keep my friends safe, I should be there for them, not run away whenever things gets to hard" Blake said "And if I have to die to protect all of you then so be it".

Yang gave her a stern look "Don't ever say that again! We don't need protection, we just need you to be there when we need you. And don't even think about dying on us. You can't help anyone if you are not alive... and I want you to stay by my side. I was mad at you for leaving, but I would never wish death on you".

"Yang..." Blake said softly.

Yang walked up and hugged her "Here is my promise: I won't give you a reason to run away. And I will help you through your problems... and if we ever encounter Adam again... we will face him, together".

Blake hugged her back "Together...".

They remained in the hug for a long time. The others watched them from the distance. All smiling that the two finally made peace with each other and could finally move on. And they could all move on... together.

 **.**

 **Just a quick and calm chapter, focusing on bonds being repaired.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Regrouping with more new friends.**

The warriors of Cosmos were starting to get ready to keep moving. Having spent the night resting and allowing Team RWBY to properly patch things up and restore themselves to their old team bond. Yang and Blake had finally made peace with each other, along with make a new promise that both was dead set on keeping. Ruby was really happy about that. There was little she wanted more than to see the team that was more like a family to her, being back together again with no hard feelings among them. Perhaps now at least one thing could go back to normal, even in this new and strange world.

Said red hooded girl was keeping watch while the others were getting ready. Using her sniper to scout the area, Ruby was ready to react to anything she saw... but what she saw next made her gasp in surprise. She saw Kain, along with the black haired man she saw before this whole adventure began, though she never caught his name. She would need to remember to ask him later. But they were not alone, a third man was with them.

He was a young man with shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a tinge of purple on his lips. He wears a suit of white armor, but with dark spikes on the knees and pauldrons, and a brown cloak with blue stripes around the neck. He looked really friendly, and if Kain and the other man was walking with him, then he should be trustworthy.

"Everyone! More of our friends are heading this way!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

Lightning walked up and looked "It's Kain and Cecil, along with that new guy. I shouldn't be surprise that they made it".

"Then let's hurry and meet them!" Ruby said before using her semblance to speed away.

"Hey don't run of on your... and she's already gone" Lightning said with a sigh. Ruby was so reckless at times.

Ruby ran towards her allies with a beaming smile "Hey! Kain!".

Said armored man stopped and looked up "Ruby?".

Ruby hugged his waist with a cute smile "It's so good to see you are alright! I haven't seen you since everyone headed out".

Kain managed a small smile "Good to see you too, Ruby. I am also relieved to see you unharmed".

"Oh, trust me. A lot of crazy things has happened" Ruby said before looking at the other two "Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. I am Ruby Rose, nice to meet you... I didn't catch your names".

The black haired man spoke first "I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum".

"And I am Cecil Harvey. It's an honor to meet another warrior of the light" Cecil said with an elegant bow.

"Nice to meet you both... wait you are a prince?!" Ruby asked Noctis.

He nods "I am. And the future King of Insomnia".

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and quickly bowed "Sorry your majesty. I didn't know".

"Hey, there is no need for that. I am not your prince, or the prince of anything in this world. Here I am just another warrior" Noctis assured.

"Ruby!" Came the voice of an annoyed Weiss as she arrived with the rest "Don't just rush of like that. What if one of the Chaos warriors had been hiding around here? You could've been attacked out of nowhere".

"Sorry Weiss. I was just excited" Ruby said sheepishly.

Yang smiled at them "Good to see you again, Kain".

"Likewise, Yang... I see you've gathered quite the party members" Kain commented.

"Yeah, all we need now is some cake and balloons and we can start dancing" Yang joked.

"I don't think he meant that kind of party" Noctis said.

Lightning walked up "Hello Kain. You are not confused by what side you should be on, right?".

"No. I promised I would redeem myself for my mistakes. And I am going to keep that promise" Kain said.

"Good, just making sure" Lightning said with a nod.

"Did something happen?" Blake asked.

"Long story. But the last time I was here, I learned that all our battles were just a part of a cycle of of death and rebirth; in order for the revival to work our memories of the last war and our original home worlds must be erased. And that no matter if we win or lose, we will keep being a part of that cycle, with no real end in sight. I decided I needed to defeat the other warriors of Cosmos before the manikins do, who are the only ones that can permanently kill the warriors summoned by Cosmos and Chaos. However, I was blinded to the truth, and my actions didn't help anyone" Kain said "Which I why I need to make up for my shameful decisions".

"This is not the first time I've heard about the whole thing that our fights don't matter. Is it really different this time?" Yang asked.

"I believe so. Unlike the other time, we can fully remember everything of our past and our worlds. I believe this might be the last war" Cecil answered.

"The last war..." Blake said to herself.

"If that is the case, then we need to win" Ruby declared.

"Don't be to hasty, Ruby. If this truly is the las clash between Cosmos and Chaos... then it could mean that all the deaths will be permanent" Lightning said as she made Ruby look at her "Meaning if you or anyone of your friends die. You will not be reborn, or go back to your own world".

Lightning's words struck a cord with Team RWBY. Of course, they suspected that they could die in this place, but now they fully understood the full gravity of their situation. If they die, they will never return to their home or families again. They should've realized this sooner. But with everything going on, there just wasn't enough time to consider all of the details. Ruby looked more worried than the rest of her team, since she was the leader, she would be responsible if any of them died under her watch... and their deaths would be on her hands.

"Worry not, Lady Rose" Cecil spoke as he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder "I promise you, that we will aid you in whatever may come. When it comes to war, always remember this: You are never alone".

Ruby smiled at him "Thank you Cecil".

"Hey, everyone!" Came a voice that was familiar to everyone except for Team RWBY.

Everyone looked to see a young man approach. He didn't look much older than Weiss, Blake and Yang. In fact he seemed to be within their exact age range. He is clad in black and blue armor with a flowing blue cape. He has silver hair tied in a ponytail, and covered by a brown, orange and white bandana. He also carries six different weapons: sword, axe, bow, staff, dagger and a lance. He pretty much looked like a walking switch army knife.

"Firion! Good to see you my friend" Cecil said with a friendly smile.

"It's good to see all of you again. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find anyone around here" Firion said with a smile of his own before noticing the new comers "Though I see there is a lot of new faces around".

"Well, allow me to introduce them all" Tifa said as she motions with her hand "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long and Noctis Lucis Caelum. All new, but all skilled".

Firion gives a polite bow "It's good to meet new allies".

Ruby was silent for a moment before she suddenly squealed and began speeding around Firion "So many weapons! How to you carry so many at the time!? How good are you with them? Do they have special uses? Are they magical!?".

Firion looked utterly confused until Yang had to pull her over hyped sister back by her hood "Sorry about that. She loves weapons. I think she's been gushing over all new weapons she's seen since we came here".

Ruby pouts "Hey, at least let me have some happiness in this war zone".

Firion chuckled slightly "If you wish, I can tell you all about my weapons as we travel".

Ruby's face lit up again "Really!?".

Firion blushed a little "Of course, I think I can trust you with that".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said while bouncing like a little school girl.

Weiss sighed "Ruby, you are embarrassing us".

"Hey, let her have her fun. Some foolery is needed every now and again. Trust me, I know" Noctis said.

"Yeah, don't be so Weiss Cold all the time" Yang joked... making everyone look at her due to her lame pun, making her frown "Really? Even people from other worlds don't like my puns".

"No offence, Yang. But I think you should leave the jokes to me" Tidus said.

"Honestly, I don't think yours are that much better, Tidus" Tifa said.

"What? Come on I'm funny. Right Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Yuna smiled "Of course you are. You make me laugh all the time".

Tidus looked at the rest "See?".

"Pity points don't count" Weiss said.

"Ouch. You really are Weiss Cold" Tidus said.

Weiss looked annoyed "Why you-".

"Enough already" Lightning spoke up, having enough of all the fooling around "In case you have forgotten. We still need to keep moving".

Ruby sighed "She's right, we need to keep moving. But you will still tell me about your weapons, right Firion?".

"I said I would, and I don't break promises" Firon answered.

Ruby smiled "Good. Alright everyone, let's be of".

With that, everyone continued their journey towards the ultimate battle with Chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenos was continuing his own trip through this strange land. But stopped when he felt something. He then pulled out his blade and pointed it towards the shadows.

"You can not hide from me, stranger. Reveal yourself" He demanded in a calm tone.

Ardyn walked out with his hands to the sides "Now now, there is not need for that, friend".

Zenos looked at him "And you are?".

Ardyn din his elegant bow "Ardyn Izunia. I am here to offer guidence".

"What kind of guidance?" Zenos asked.

"I can tell you are new around here. You, me and plenty of others have been brought here by Chaos, the God of discord. And he has granted us a small portion of his amazing power, all in order to help defeat his life long enemy Cosmos" Ardyn explained.

"So he brought us here to act as his pawns. If he thinks he can control me, he is dead wrong" Zenos said.

"Oh, no you misunderstand" Came the voice of Cinder as she sat on a boulder "Hello, I am Cinder Fall and to assure you of your worries, Chaos is not controlling us. We are free to act as we wish, as long as we don't try to go against him. But if we play our cards right, all the power of this world could be ours".

Zenos eyed her carefully "Power is important and all. But trust is not something I grant easily".

"Only a fool would blindly trust anything. In the end the only one we can truly trust is ourselves" Cinder said.

"But that does not mean we can't benefit each other. If you join us on our quest to reveal the true power of this world, we can promise you will have your part of it" Ardyn said.

"Or you both will get rid of me the moment you feel like I am no longer useful to you. I see no reason why I should even consider your offer" Zenos said.

"If we wanted you dead, you would already be bleeding out right about now" Cinder said.

"You underestimate me, child. My power is more than you can handle" Zenos said in a cold tone.

"We don't doubt your power. But it would be better spent on our shared goals. If you still don't believe us by then, you will have your duel" Ardyn said.

Zenos was silent for a moment before putting away his blade "Very well, I shall humor your scheme for now. But only because it could prove interesting".

With that, another deadly alliance was formed.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Day with the Villains.**

Ardyn, Cinder and Zenos were walking through a cave until they arrived at a place with many markings on the walls. Ardyn looked interested in them and decided to study them for a bit. Cinder looked around with some interest herself as she had no idea what the markings meant, but she could feel there was something special about them. Zenos however didn't care much as he seemed more interested in finding a way out. He looked around but there was no other path ways and he sighed in annoyance at the wasted trip.

"This is just a dead end, let us leave" He said.

"Hold on a moment, I am close to finding out what these markings means. Seems like Chaos' gift has granted me the ability to understand this forign language" Ardyn said.

"So what is it about?" Cinder asked.

Ardyn looked closer "It seems to be part of the history of this world. Fascinating".

"And how is this old history going to help us?" Zenos asked.

"Now now, Zenos. Don't be so quick to dismis history, there is much it can show you" Ardyn said as he finished figuring out what the text said "It seems that Chaos, Cosmos, and someone named Cid of the Lufaine arrived in this world from another one when Chaos opened a portal to the Interdimensional Rift that drew them in. They met Shinryu, an ancient dragon dwelling in the Dimensional Rift. A massively strong will once consigned it to a certain task, but all details are unknown. It often rains devastation on those who would destroy it, causing even gods to fear its strength. It was visiting the this world, one of the many dimensions connected to the Rift, and took an interest in them".

Cinder looked more interested now "So what happened?".

"Cid made a pact with Shinryu to gain immortality in exchange for giving up his body. Chaos and Cosmos would war with each other using this world as the battleground, and call warriors from other worlds through the Rift to their side to fight for them. Cosmos made her throne in Order's Sanctuary on an island off the coast of Cornelia, while Chaos's throne lay inside a volcano on a floating island near Onrac" Ardyn explained as he walked along the walls and kept reading "But as the war raged on, one of the Chaos warriors opened a portal to something called the Void near Onrac and releases the manikins the Onrac of another world where they were produced and sealed away".

"I don't know even half of those strange locations you mentioned. But I understand enough to know something bad happened" Cinder said.

"Indeed, those manikins swarmed all over the world and nearly overwhelmed it. Details after that is unknown, but it does appear they somehow managed to stop them and finally closed their path to this world. Cosmos and Chaos, along with their warriors, as well as this entire world, were believed to have been wiped out. But as we can see, that is not the case" Ardyn finished.

Zenos rubbed his chin "That was indeed an interesting story. So there is a power even greater than the gods themselves out there".

"Power to surpass even Godhood... now that does sound like a tempting meal" Cinder said as she licked her lips.

Ardyn smirked "I couldn't agree more. A power mightier than even the gods could grant us all our greatest desires".

"With power like that, I could create a never ending war to satisfie my hunger for battle" Zenos said with an cruel smile.

"And it could allow me to become the one true power of my entire universe, even my master would bow before me" Cinder said, sound more eager than normal.

Ardyn chuckled "And I would gain the power to break free of the fate my gods forced on me and destroy them. The mere thought about it makes me want to sing a happy song".

"Still, how do we even gain such power? This Shinryu is clearly far above us when it comes to power. As much as I hate to admit it, we would be helpless against such a being" Zenos pointed out.

"You may be correct on that, Zenos. We can't hope to match such a being in battle. We will need a way to take it's power from it and make it out own" Ardyn said.

"And how to we pull that of?" Cinder asked. She knew one way to steal power, but she didn't have the grimm parts needed to absorb someone's power.

"I fear I have no answer to that yet. But it's clear now that there is a lot more for us to discover out there. If we keep exploring, we may find a hidden secret that can lead us to our goal" Ardyn answered.

"Then let's not waste more time here. We have a long journey ahead of us" Zenos said.

The others nodded and the left the cave, with a new goal in their mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Adam and Gaius were still searching for their enemies. Traveling with Adam had been a rather difficult situation for Gaius. Adam never made any effort of hiding his very clear hatred for humans and he was very focused on finding this Blake woman. He was like an angry bull who had one trapped mind and could only see in a straight line. Something that could prove a problem if other enemies finds them.

"You need to control yourself. You are making our task harder with your blind focus" Gaius said.

"Shut up! I don't want or need your advice! All I care about is making all my enemies pay" Adam snarled.

"Something that will never happen if you can't control your emotions. You need to approach this with a calm and collected mind. I will not die in battle because of you being incompetent" Gaius warned.

Adam stopped dead in his tracks and glared at him "If you are looking for a fight, I would be happy to give you one".

Gaius narrowed his eyes behind his helmet "Very well. If I need to beat some sense in to you, then so be it".

Adam pulled out his sword and got ready. Gaius did the same. A few heavy seconds of silence passed as the two stared each other down before Adam finally made the first move.

His Blade missing Gaius by millimeters as the Garlean general shifted back slightly to evade the attack. Following up the miss with his Sword Adam immediately drew Blush and fired what should have been point blank at Gaius' head if he hadn't calmly taken hold of Blush before Adam fired and pushed it a few inches to the right making the shot miss.

With Blush held in his right hand Adam tried to swing his blade, but Gaius blocked it with his gun blade before dragging the Faunus close to stare him in the eyes "Your emotions are a weakness. If you wish to punish those that have wronged you, you need to close your mind to petty desires as revenge and fight with a clear mind. Only then will you guarantee results".

Adam kicked him back and they traded a few clashes with their blades before pushing each other away as Adam spoke "You humans knows nothing! You have no idea what it feels to be hurt by all sorts of people in all sorts of ways. All because you happen to be different! But I know suffering! And I will make sure all my enemies feels it too!".

"Spoken like a true revolutionary. I have heard these kinds of speeches before. How people feel they are being treated unfairly because they are not strong enough to live among the elites. I have quelled more uprises than I care to count. Truth is, might makes right. It is the duty of the strong to shepherd the weak and the ignorant from their weakness and heresy by strength of arms. If you want a better life, you need to be strong enough to deserve it" Gaius said coldly.

Adam let out a yell as he charged in to clash blades over and over with Gaius, making sparks fly everywhere. Little did Adam know that as the weapons clashed Gaius wasn't simply blocking and responding but observing, taking in every one of the angry bull faunus' movements and making several plans on how to counter every attack he sent his way. With every clash of metal upon metal though Wilt began to glow again as Adam used his Semblance to absorb every impact, soon beginning to force Gaius back as his strikes got stronger and stronger. With every blocked strike Adam forced Gaius more and more on the defensive.

However, once Adam's sword was charged and he got ready to unleash the built up energy. Gaius aimed his arm canon and fired at Adam's feet, forcing him of balance. Gaius then launched cross-shaped arcs of energy from his sword and used his magitek to conjure blue fire to encircle his blade before blast Adam away with it. Adam was sent in to a boulder, his aura flickering. He looked up just as Gaius pointed his blade at his neck.

"You are lucky I held back, or you would be dead by now. But now I hope you understand that emotions has no place on the battle field. I suggest you take the time to train your mind. If you fight this Blake woman in your enraged state, she will kill you, and everything you've worked so hard for will go to waste. I see potential in you, Adam. It would be a waste if you died before that potential could be reached" Gaius said before putting his blade away. He did not offer Adam a hand up since he knew Adam would refuse it.

Adam growled as he looked down. He couldn't believe that a human scolded him like this. And as much as he hated to admit it, Gaius was right, might does make right. He needed to show humanity how inferior they are to Faunus, and that the Faunus should be the dominant race. They have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus. That way they would know how it feels to be treated like and animal, and being pushed to the ground by people who think they are better.

"We will stop here for the night. Use this time to decide what you are going to be: A wild animal, or a warrior" Gaius said before walking away, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

Adam growled and slammed his fist in to the boulder "Damn it!".

* * *

Back with the heroes, they decided to take a break near a small lake. Ruby decided to go for a quick swim as she was starting to smell real bad... something Blake shamelessly told her. As Ruby was neck deep in the water, she was thinking about everything she had learned since arriving in this world. She was fighting in a war that made all the conflicts back on Remnant look like a minor disagreement. While she always tried to stay positive, she knew she and her friends had been forced in to a war that is way out of their league, and yet they still needed press on and win it.

She sighed as she made bubbles with her mouth until she heard footsteps approaching. She had a feeling it was Yang who were going to try and scare her. Ruby smirked as she ducked her head under the water, ready to turn the tables... Little did she know it was Firion who arrived since he needed to wash his face after some training.

"Alright, this water should do fine" Firon said until he noticed something on the ground "Wait... isn't that Ruby's clothes? I thought she was finished bathing by now... but if her clothes are still here... then where is-".

 **"I GOT YOU!"** Ruby shouts as she flies out of the water and tackles Firon down, she stat on top of him with her legs on each side of his hips "Thought you could sneak up on me sis? I am not the little girl you used to pull pranks on! Now the tables are turned an I..." She suddenly noticed it wasn't Yang "Firion?".

Firion was blushing bright red. Ruby blinked... she then looked at her clothes, then back at Firion, then she looked at her body, and again back to Firion. Her face suddenly grew bright red as well and she let out a loud scream. Kain, who was nearby, heard the scream before Firion suddenly ran passed him in full panic. Kain was confused and went to investigate the lake.

When he arrived, he saw Ruby wrapped in her red hood and mumbling to herself "Oh man I can't believe that just happened, a boy just saw me naked, how will I face him again? What will Yang say? Oh man I can't tell her because she would murder him. I don't know what to do, what do I do? Ahhhhhhh...".

Kain decided to just leave and not speak a word of this to anyone.

 **.**

 **Yes, the last part was inspired by the RWBY fan comic. But I made some changes so I wouldn't just copy it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Awkward trip.**

Hours had passed since the incident between Ruby and Frion last night, and the group was now continuing their path to defeat the warriors of Chaos. Ruby and Firion had not spoken a word to each other after what happened, something that hadn't gone unnoticed. The fact that Ruby was not begging Firon to tell her more about his weapons was already a clear sign something wasn't right. And while Kain knew what happened, he chose not to tell anyone since it's wasn't his place to tell about something that embarrassing.

"Alright, would any of you tell us why you are avoiding each other?" Tidus asked "One day you are talking endlessly about weapons, and now you act like you've never met before".

Ruby and Firion blushed as they tried to think of something, Firion being the first to speak "Well, you see...".

"It's kind of a funny story really" Ruby added nervously.

"Yeah... depending on how you look at it" Firion said.

"Well, what is it then?" Yang asked.

Ruby gulped, Yang would be beyond furious if she found out what happened "W-well, we-".

Before she could finish a new voice was heard "By all means girl, tell us. Sounds interesting".

Everyone looked up and saw a woman. She wears a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts. A black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. The dress has a short train, which drags along the floor, trimmed either similarly to the collar, or torn and frayed and made dirty. Long red sleeves with prominent shoulder pads join with her purple taloned hands. Her skin is tattooed or body-painted with lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. She has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick. She has no eyebrows, instead having tattoos. She doesn't wear shoes, walking barefoot, and although she has a human appearance, her toenails resemble a beast's claws.

Squall glared daggers at her "You...".

"Ultimecia" Tifa added with a glare of her own.

"You know her?" Blake asked, ready to pull her weapon.

"Fought her last time I was here. She is a real pain with he magic" Tifa said, ready to fight.

Squall pointed his gun blade at the new enemy "I don't care how many times it takes. I will destroy you, and make sure you stay dead forever!".

Ultimecia chuckled "Always so angry, little boy. But If you think I am alone, you are dead wrong. Isn't that right, friend?".

Everyone turned and saw another woman. She was wearing a red and black cape with the rest of its body covered in red and black markings. She has a red heart-shaped mark on her forehead, long silver hair and two tentacles emerging from her waist.

"It is indeed. We are more than willing to aid you in this" She said in an voice void of emotions.

"Cloud of Darkness" Cloud remembered.

The two evil women combined their powers, creating a large destructive orb above the warriors of Cosmos. The magic users quickly tried to create a magic barrier to stop it... but while it did protect them from the direct hit, the resulting explosion destroyed the area, causing the warriors to be separated, with Ruby and Firion beginning to slide down a chasm. Yang called out Ruby's name, but had to be pulled back by Kain to keep her from falling down too.

"Firion!" Ruby yelled in panic.

Firion grabbed her arm and tried to use one of his weapons to stop their fall, but to no avail as they still fell down, both letting out a loud scream as they did. The fall would've easily killed any normal human, but thankfully, thanks to their training, both warriors managed to slow their fall just enough so the impact wouldn't be fatal, but it still knocked them out as the chaos unfolded around them. When everything was over, Ruby slowly woke up. She sat up, rubbing her head with a painful groan. She looked around and gasped when she saw her ally.

"Firion!" She called out as she speeds over to him and helped remove some large rocks from him "Are you OK?!".

Firion coughed as he sat up and rubbed his head "I think so. What about you?".

"I'm fine, but what about the others?" Ruby asked as she looked around, hoping to see at least one of their friends.

Firion did the same but didn't see anyone "Looks like they did not fall with us. I hope they are all well after an attack like that".

"I hope so too... but how do we get out of here?" Ruby asked as she looked up.

"The walls looks to unstable to climb. We will need to follow that path and hope it leads somewhere" Firion said as he pointed down a path.

"I guess it's our only way. Let's hurry before the others worry" Ruby said and with a nod from Firion they headed down the path.

It was dark, but thanks to the light from above, they could still see where they were going. They walked in silence, being able to focus on a way out was a nice distraction for a while... but it quickly turned awkward again and it wouldn't work out if they kept going like this. Not to mention it was to distracting, and that could prove dangerous in case one of the Chaos warriors were down here with them.

"Ruby... I.. I am sorry for what happened last night. I didn't know you were still bathing, and I didn't mean to walk up on you like that" Firion said.

Ruby blushed "I'm sorry too. I thought you were my sister so I wanted to surprise her... but given how big our group is now, I should've made sure it was her before I made a fool out of myself like that".

"Guess we both made a mistake... still hard to unsee what I saw" Firion said with a blush.

"You better try to unsee it! No boy has ever seen me naked before, and it was really embarrassing!" Ruby said, her face almost matching her hood as the path led them in to a large opening. But before any more words could be said, a large armored monster showed up.

An Iron Giant. Though it looks to be a giant encased in armor, the Iron Giant is in fact a machine made with lost technology. With its great blade it wreaks havoc upon all within range and no one living knows why it fights. They are tall metal monsters, often wielding large swords, that rely on physical attacks. This particular Iron Giant was a creature called Daemon, that appears at night in Lucis, as well as in caves at any time of the day, given to their weakness against light. But this area was dark enough for it to cause trouble to any who may show up.

"Something tells me that is not a gentle giant" Ruby said.

"No, it is not" Firion said as he took out his bow.

"Figures" Ruby said as she takes out Crescent Rose "Guess we have to kill it".

The Iron Giant stalked towards the two warriors. Firon began fireing arrows, as Ruby shot it with her sniper. The attacks did little to the large monster as it raised it's massive blade and brought it down, forcing Ruby and Firion to jump aside. Switching to melee weapons Ruby jumps over it and slams her scythe into its back. The large Daemon however, is unfazed by this, grabs her by the head and throws her down in to the ground. Firion leaps in to help, slashing at the Daemon with his blade, before having to duck under a swing from it's massive blade.

Ruby recovered from the throw and got ready to rejoin the fight. She slashes at it several time before using her semblance to avoid an over head strike from it's sword and then strikes it in the back. Firion slashes at it's chest before jumping away and fired a powered up arrow that manages to pearce it's armor, but not enough to cause fatal damage. The two warriors continues to attack it with both close and long range attacks, causing only minor damage to the powerful Daemon. It roars before it began spinning around, it's size and blade causing strong winds that managed to unbalance the two warriors.

Ruby managed to stop herself by slamming her weapon in to the ground, but the Daemon brought down it's blade hard enough to shatter the ground, and caused Ruby to fly back while being it by the flying rocks. The Iron Giant then used it's own magic to pull Firion closer to it. It then pinned him down and got ready to finally end him with it's large sword. Ruby looked up and gasped in horror as Firion was about to be killed by the monster.

 **"NOOOO!"** She screamed as her eyes suddenly began shinning brightly.

The Iron Giant let out a roar of agony as the light from Ruby's eyes badly weakened it. Surprised at first, Firion quickly charged up another arrow and fired it clean through the Iron Giant. Finally killing it. He watched the body dissolve before running up to Ruby who was catching her breath.

"Ruby! You OK?" He asked in worry.

Ruby looked up before she suddenly hugged him, he was surprised until she spoke "Thank goodness... I did it, I managed to save you. I couldn't handle watching another friend die...".

Firion was silent for a moment before he hugged her back "Yes. You did it. You saved me. I am alright thanks to you".

Ruby smiled as she allows him to help her up and she puts her trusted weapon away "I'm glad. I promised to never let any of my friends die in front of me again. I failed twice. I refuse to let there be a third".

"I know what you mean. I promised to never let my friends down either. I will protect them to my very last breath, and stay alive long enough to see a peaceful and beautiful world. A world were flowers can finally bloom and bring happiness to everyone" Firion said.

"That does sound nice. What kind of flowers will that be?" Ruby asked.

Firion suddenly made a rose appear out of nowhere "Roses. They always bring joy".

Ruby giggled "Well, isn't that ironic. My full name is Ruby Rose".

"Really? That would explain why you bring joy to everyone around you" Firion said.

"Does that include you? Do I bring you joy?" Ruby asked teasingly.

Firion blushed "When you are not attacking me from the water while naked, then yeah, you do".

Ruby blushed too... but then she suddenly burst out laughing. Firion was confused, but soon joined in. They laughed for a solid minute before finally calming down.

"Oh man, I really needed that" Ruby said as she wiped her eyes "You and I are going to go through a lot of crazy things, aren't we?".

Firion chuckled "Yeah... I have a feeling we will. And to tell you the truth, I don't mind. I enjoy being around you, both in the fun and awkward times".

Ruby smiled at him "I feel the same way" She held out her hand "Want to leave this place together?".

"Like I even need to answer that" Firon said as he took Ruby's hand and they walked towards an nearby exit together.

Despite the very long and very awkward time they had, it ultimately did bring them closer together, and they became much better friends as an result. Their friendship would strengthen their resolve and help given them the strength they would need for their inevitable clash with the Chaos Warriors.

The thought made both subconsciously tighten their grips on each other's hands.

 **.**

 **In Final Fantasy XV, the monsters are called Daemons, and not Demons. Just to clear that up.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Meeting Of Gods and New Warriors.**

In her magical home, Cosmos was still hard at work to find a way to defeat Chaos. So far the warriors she has summoned had only managed to keep Chaos' forces at bay, but they haven't defeated any of them. Chaos was growing stronger by the day, at this rate the war would become harder and harder to win. Cosmos was working on summoning more warriors to aid in her battle. Opening a portal through space and time, she found a powerful warrior who met her end far to early, and Cosmos knew she could be useful.

However, as Cosmos worked her magic, she gasped when a dark hand reached through the portal and grabbed her arm **"So it was you!"**.

Cosmos pulled her hand back and created a barrier to keep whatever was on the other side at bay. But through the portal, two figures were looking at her.

One of them appears as a tall, naked, humanoid male with a crown of antlers upon his head. His complexion is a softly glowing light gold, his build is muscular and his face devoid of features.

The other one appears as a slim male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His form is a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. Like the other being, his face is utterly devoid of features, though humanoid contours are present.

Cosmos had never seen them before, but she could tell right away what they were thanks to the enormous amount of power she could sense from them "You... you are the gods of your universe".

"Indeed, I am the God Of Light, and this is my brother, The God Of Darkness. And I can tell you are a god yourself" The shinning god said.

"I am. I'm Cosmos, the goddess of harmony" Cosmos said.

The God of Darkness let out a dry laugh " **You claim harmony, yet you've brought nothing but instability"**.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Cosmos admitted.

The God of Light decided to speak "Me and my brother have been sensing strange magic entering our universe, and every time it leaves, it feels like it took something with it".

 **"Leaving an empty void where something was meant to exist. We've been trying to track down what is causing this and we found you, stealing pieces from our universe without any shame"** The God of Darkness said with clear anger in his voice **"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to interfere in the matters of our universe. You've stepped over your borders, Goddess of Harmony"**.

"I assure you, I have no intention in interfering with your universe. I needed powerful warriors that could aid me in stopping Chaos. I will return them all to the same exact place and time I pulled them from, once the war in my world is over" Cosmos assured.

The God of Light shook his head "Regardless of your intentions, your actions has unbalanced our universe. Taking warriors from our world is not the only instability you have caused".

The God of Darkness cut in as he was not as patient as his brother **"Because of you, this Chaos you speak of has also discovered our universe, and he has been trying to destroy the barrier between our universe"**.

"If he succeeds, there is not telling what kind of damage he can cause" The God of Light finished.

"I apologize, I had no intention of putting your universe in harms way. But if Chaos is not stopped, all realities will fall under his darkness, there would be nothing left" Cosmos said.

 **"Your apology is as empty as your false concern. It's taking a lot of effort from both me and my brother to keep Chaos out of our universe. But our universes are tied together by the warriors you and Chaos stole from our world. Return them to our world now, and maybe we'll have enough power to close of Chaos from our universe"** The God of Darkness demanded.

Cosmos sighed "I can't. Not until the warriors complete the task I gave them, Chaos must be stopped, no matter the cost".

"Please, do not push our patience any further. I prefer a peaceful end to problems, but if you insist on keeping the warriors that were not yours to take, I'm afraid we will have no other choice but to take them back by force" The God of Light warned in a calm but stern tone.

"I promise, once Chaos is destroyed, I will return your warriors and help restore the damage caused to your home. But until then, I need all the warriors I can get, or there will be nothing left to save" Cosmos said before she began closing the portal.

 **"You've made a grave mistake, Cosmos. We will not forgive this"** The God of Darkness said in a tone that matched his name.

"I'm sorry" Cosmos said before she fully closed the portal. She hoped they wouldn't unleash their wrath on her and this world. This world could barely contain the battle of two gods, if two more joined in, there is no telling what could happen.

And Cosmos never expected that gods from the other worlds would confront her like this. She was worried about the future of the battle, all the more reason why Chaos had to be stopped before the situation becomes even worse than it already are. She also hoped Chaos did not manage to breach the barriers between the universes, of there was no telling what kind of destruction could be unleashed on all life.

* * *

Elsewhere a teenage boy was walking through a path. He has long blond hair with a full fringe and a distinctive single bang on his head and is tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. he wears a set of armor over a blue long-sleeved tunic meant to signify his nobility as a Beoulve, and a white cape. This boy was Ramza Beoulve. He is a member of the respected House Beoulve. Ramza's father, Barbaneth Beoulve, was a Knight Gallant of the Fifty Years' War.

Like all the other warriors, Ramza had been summoned to this strange world, but due to Cosmos being interrupted, Ramza was place at a random spot in the world, with no clue what was happening and no one around to guide him. All he could do was look around until he noticed someone in the distance, it looked like a person. Ramza hurried over and saw it was in deed a person.

She was a young woman who had a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She was wearing a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with frill detailing on the shoulders, pleated lower half with a central split, alongside a brown vest that had three straps and golden lining around the collar. She had a dark brown corset with matching pants, as well as a pair of brown thigh-high boots with large cuffs and golden Armour plating covering the boots up to her knees. She also had an amber pendant on her vest, a gold bracer on her left arm, and two gold bracelets on her right wrist. Finally, she had a golden spaulder on her right shoulder as well as a brown shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

Ramza knelt down next to her in order to see if she was injured. Thankfully she didn't seem to be hurt, just knocked out. Ramza was not sure what to do. Should he wake her up? Or wait for her to wake up on her own? It would be more polite to wait. But then again, Ramza was sure she wouldn't be to thrilled about a stranger sitting next to her while she was in a very vulnerable situation, she was lucky Ramza was the one that found her as anyone less respective than him might have taken advantage of her.

"Hey, hey are you ok? Please wake up" Ramza said as she gently shook the sleeping girl.

She let out some sounds before she suddenly gasped and sat up "Where am I!? Where are they!?".

"Who are you talking about?" Ramza asked.

"The people that attacked me! Where ar they!?" The girl demanded.

"Calm down! I don't know where they are, but I do know we are the only ones here" Ramza said as he held his hands up, hoping to calm the girl down "I promise I will not hurt you".

"How can I be sure of that? I've already been fooled to believe someone was harmless, only to be nearly killed by evil people" The girl said.

"You were just laying on the ground when I found you. If I meant you any harm, why would I wake you up when it would've been a lot easier to attack you when you were defenseless?" Ramza asked.

The girl opened her mind to speak but soon realized she could not argue with that logic and sighed "Fine, I believe you. For now. Who are you?".

"My name is Ramza. May I know your name?" Ramza asked.

The girl was silent for a moment before she answered "My name is Amber".

"Amber huh? I must admit, it is a fitting name given how you look" Ramza said with a friendly smile.

Amber couldn't help but to smile back, with a small blush "Thank you. Can you tell me where we are?".

"I fear I don't know any more than you do. I was brought here out of nowhere with no warning or any prior notice at all" Ramza answered.

Amber sighed "I was afraid of that. Do you at least have an idea of what we should do?".

"Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing. I think our best course of action would be to explore the area and maybe we'll meet up with someone who can tell us what is happening" Ramza answered.

Amber stood up "Well, better than nothing. I just hope we find someone soon... and that we find someone who dosen't want to kill me for my powers".

"Powers? What powers?" Ramza asked.

"I have the power of the Fall Maiden. It's a long story, but the short answer is that it's a power that a lot of bad people wants to get their hands on" Amber answered.

Ramza nods "I understand, power hungry people are sadly very common. I've done my best to keep power out of the hands of those that don't deserve it".

"Good to know, so I can trust you to help me in case the people that attacked me comes back?" Amber asked.

"Of course, I will help you in anyway I can my lady" Ramza said respectfully.

Amber giggled a little "Alright my little knight, lead the way".

Ramza blushed a little at her comment but shook his head "Right, let us continue on whatever journey awaits us".

Amber nods and with that they began to travel together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaos himself felt himself being pushed back **"Once again those annoying gods are keeping me from breaching the barrier. Very well, I shall allow them to believe they can keep me away for a while longer. I can feel my power growing, Cosmos can not keep on fighting for much longer. She is growing weaker with each warrior she brings here, sacrificing parts of herself to make them stronger in a desperate attempt to to prevent the inevitable. But you made a mistake, Cosmos, by bringing new warriors here, you have allowed me to discover worlds I've never seen before and power I have never heard of. Your warriors can not stop me, they lack the strength and conviction to stop me. All of them have to many burdens to ever hope to stand against the true darkness. My warriors has no such burden, they embrace the darkness and revels in it. And as your light fade, I grow stronger. Discord will soon regin all over reality!"**.

Chaos let out a evil laugh. His victory was already in sight. His enemies just haven't realized it yet.

 **.**

 **Decided to bring in some more characters, one of them being someone who did very little in her series, but still had potential.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Look In To The Void.**

Ramza and Amber were walking on the road they've found, while walking, Amber explained her situation to Ramza. As a young girl, Amber received the powers of the Fall Maiden, either by being the last person in the thoughts of the previous Maiden or otherwise through a random selection if the last person the previous host thought of was ineligible for the title. As the new host, Amber was granted tremendous power and became the next in a line which has persisted for thousands of years. Sometime after she received these powers, Amber was attacked by three people she had never seen before. Although Amber was able to hold out for some time, leading to a fierce and desperate battle, she was ultimately overpowered by her three attackers. With Amber defeated, the woman leading them was about to use some kind of glove on her, but Amber was spared from whatever fate awaited her when she was brought here.

"That sounds like an terrible ordeal. But may I ask what these maidens are?" Ramza asked.

"I don't know to much myself, most of what I know comes from a children's book I read when I was a kid. The four Maidens are the hosts of a vast magical power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons. Their powers are derived from a wizard who the original 4 maidens helped by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The wizard gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts" Amber explained.

Ramza couldn't help but to smile at that "They sound like real good people".

"Yes they do. I wanted to be the same. To travel the world and show kindness to those who need it and give them another chance at a happy life... but as I discovered the hard way, there are people who don't care about my kindness and likely only wanted my power" Amber said in a sad tone, as she couldn't believe her attackers would use such a dirty move to catch her of guard.

"Unfortunately. Some people are to corrupt to help" Ramza said, being familiar with people that are so rotten to the core that trying to help them would be a waste of time.

Amber sighed "And they took advantage of my kindness by using an illusion on me to make me believe a little girl was hurt... come to think of it, I should've suspected that something wasn't right, given I was in the middle of nowhere. No way a little girl would travel that far out where grimm could show up at any second".

"Grimm?" Ramza asked.

"Soulless black monsters that looks like animals" Amber explained.

"Alright. Still, even though it was just a trick, you still showed your kindness and tried to help someone you had never seen before. Kindness like that is nothing to be ashamed of" Ramza said.

Amber smiled at that "Thank you Ramza. And you are a great listener".

Ramza smiled back before a light appeared in front of them and the voice of Cosmos was heard "Greetings brave warriors. I'm afraid I can't speak for long. I am Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. I know you may be confused by what is happening, but you need to know that both your worlds are in grave danger. Chaos will destroy everything if you don't band together with your fellow warriors of light and defeat him. I will grant you as much power as I can spare, but you need to hurry" Two light orbs suddenly shot in to Ramza and Amber's chests, making them both feel far more powerful than before "Walk strong and save everything you love".

With that, Cosmos vanished, leaving Amber utterly confused "What just happened".

"I believe that was the goddess who summoned us here. And from what she told us, it seems like she needs our help to prevent the destruction of our worlds" Ramza explained.

"That... kind of makes sense but also kind of dosen't... then again, I never would've believed there were other worlds if I hadn't been brought here... but if she is the one who saved me from a horrible fate. Then I guess I owe her my help. As long as she isn't just using me for my power" Amber said.

"And if there is a chance my world is in danger, then I can't just stay back and do nothing. I will fight to make sure it stays safe from whatever Chaos" Ramza agreed.

Suddenly they heard a dark chuckle "Such amusing weakness".

They looked up and saw a tall man who wears a sky blue suit of armor about seven feet tall with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders and a long blue cloak. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening that would normally be used for sight. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold linings and beads, and though he is a warlock, Exdeath carries a sword he can use in battle as proficiently as his magic. The only part of his body not covered by the armor are his hands, which are ash gray with black pointy nails.

"Who are you?" Amber demanded, she had never seen this guy before, but she could all but feel the evil power coming out of him. No question about it, he was an enemy.

"My name is Exdeath. And it will be the last name you ever hear, before I return you both to the Void!" Exdeath said before moving his hands, causing a wave of dark magic appear.

Ramza and Amber jumped to avoid it before taking out their weapons and got ready to fight, with Ramza being the one to speak "So you are one of the warriors of Chaos. If that's the case, then we will have no choice but to destroy you".

Exdeath laughs "It's amusing that two mortal children believe they can defeat a god".

"You are not a god, you are a demon. And we are no ordinary mortals, nor are we children. We are the ones who is going to kick your ass!" Amber declared.

"Then defeat me, if you can!" Exdeath said as his sword began to float out of his hand.

Amber spun her staff and sent a strong wind blast which Exdeath barely even noticed. Ramza charged in, and thrusted his sword forward, only to be stopped by Exdeath's sword. While Ramza was forced to fight against a floating sword, Amber got closer to Exdeath and unleashed a focused stream of fire at him. However, Exdeath held up his hand and created a magic shield that blocked the flames. Amber gritted her teeth and jumped in to the air before activating her Maiden Power and began to fire lightning bolts at Exdeath who quickly retaliated by sending a power blast of dark magic, forcing Amber to block but the hit sent her crashing in to the ground.

"You were granted power from a god, but have no idea how to use it. You are to weak to defeat me like this" Exdeath said before blasting Ramza away.

"Ramza!" Amber shouted before using her Maiden power again, unleashing powerful winds.

Any normal human would've been blown away. But Exdeath wasn't human to begin with, he is a Warlock, a collection of souls, so the winds did little to him "This power feels familiar. I think one of my so called allies posses it as well".

Amber got wide eyes "You know someone who have the same powers as me? Is she a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes?".

"Indeed, I see you already know her" Exdeath said.

Not really, but Amber had seen her before. So her suspicions were correct, that woman was trying to steal her powers... but it sounded like she succeeded. But if that was the case, then how come Amber still had her powers? Shaking her head, Amber knew she had to think about that later and she unleashed both fire and lightning at Exdeath who protected himself with his magical barrier. Exdeath chuckled as he unleashed something that looked like a tiny black hole. Amber felt herself being drawn towards it, and had to stab her staff in to the ground to keep herself from being pulled in.

"Struggle all you want. In the end, all life returns to the Void" Exdeath declared darkly before he had to defend himself from an attack by Ramza "You are beginning to annoy me you little pest".

"That's the least I can do!" Ramza declared before he focused his own power and managed to deliver a strike across Exdeath's chest, thought it did little more than scratch his armor.

However, this distraction was enough for Amber to build her power and she blasted Exdeath in the back with enough force to make him stumble forward. But she did not let up, she unleashed her full power on him, hitting him with everything she had. She kept it up until she was to tired to continue. Exdeath was down on a knee, and Ramza quickly charged forward to finish the battle with a stab through the Warlock's head... only for his sword to be stopped cold. Ramza's eyes became wide with shock as he noticed Exdeath had grabbed his sword.

"Is that all? After all that fury, all that determination. This is all you two can accomplish?" Exdeath asked as he stood up, still holding Ramza's sword, who desperately tried to pull it free "Is that all? You haven't even begun to tap in to the power that was granted to you. This battle has been a complete waste of my time".

Exdeath threw Ramza away before sending an magic blast at him which knocked him down. Amber struggled to het back up to save her new friend "Stay away from him you monster!".

"You disappointed me the most. All that magic power, and you don't even know how to use them at their full potential. You are still a weak child who lacks the strength to wield such power. You are unworthy" Exdeath said coldly.

Amber tried to call on her power again, but she was utterly drained "Even if I'm not worthy. My power chose me, so I will just need to become worthy!".

"What makes you believe you will live long enough to accomplish such an impossible goal?" Exdeath said said before he moved his hand which caused Amber to be sent in to the air as Exdeath held up his blade "Now the Void will claim you forever!".

Exdeath sent his sword towards Amber, ready to impale her through her heart. Amber closed her eyes, not believing that she was going to die so quickly after she had just been saved from a similar fate. Looks like her second chance at life had been for nothing... but then suddenly, she felt someone grab her, saving her from a fatal blow.

"What?" Exdeath said in surprise before turning around when he noticed someone land "You!".

Amber opened her eyes as she was put down next to Ramza, she looked and saw a man with Dark Armor standing between them and Exdeath "Who...".

"So you betray us once again, Golbez. I should've suspected as much" Exdeath said, making no effort to hide his strong urge to kill.

"Your arrogance always were your weakness, Exdeath" Golbez said calmly.

"A mistake I will not repeat. Now die!" Exdeath said as he used his meteor ability.

The ability seems to have hit it's target, creating a blast through the area. Exdeath chuckled evilly until he was caught of guard as a dark dragon burst through the dust. Exdeath let out a cry as the dragon hit him in the chest and slammed him against a boulder hard enough to shatter it. Exdeath fell to a knee, holding his chest in pain as Golbez's magic proved far stronger than Amber's. Exdeath growls as he was ready to make that traitor suffer unimaginable agony for such insolence. However when he looked up, Golbez, along with the pests were gone.

Exdeath let out an angry sound of frustration.

* * *

Elsewhere, Golbez exited a portal, carrying Amber and Ramza with him, before he put them down "You will be safe for now. But you will need to find your fellow warriors of light and try to harness your inner power, if you are going to have any hope against Chaos and his warriors".

Amber looked at him "Why did you save us?".

"All though I was summoned here to fight on Chaos' behalf, his goals do not align with my own. He wants to destroy everything I've ever cared about. And I refuse to aid any creature in such madness" Golbez answered.

"So you are a light in the dark... thank you, we will not forget this" Ramza said.

"A young girl told me there was still hope for me. And I am beginning to believe in her words. Perhaps one day light will smile on me again. Until then, I bid you both farewell" Golbez said before flying away.

Amber and Ramza watched him leave. They would never forget that he saved their lives. And now they knew that for every powerful enemy. There was a powerful ally to help them in the battles to come.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
